Let's All Go To High School!
by phoenixfire1995
Summary: Jackson "Jack" Overland Frost has just moved to Burgess, Pennsylvania with his uncle and has to attend Burgess High School, meeting new friends and making enemies with the cruel vice principal, Pitch Black. :) Rated T for some violence, language, some sexual situations, drinking, and drug use. Reviews. It's back and here to stay! :p
1. Chapter 1

**New Home**

There's nothing like moving across the whole damn country with your uncle right before your Senior year of high school. Really, I can't think of a more unfair torture. Hell, I'd rather go through water boarding than be stuck in the passenger seat of my Uncle Moon's pickup truck that was towing a flatbed trailer full of furniture.

"You'll love it in Burgess, Jack, there are so many nice people and it snows quite a bit there in the winter time," my Uncle Moon spoke to me as he drove.

Well at least I got to look forward to the winter. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

My name is Jackson Overland Frost. I hate being called Jackson, so I make sure everyone who knows me call me Jack instead. I used to live in Washington State with my mother and father and little sister, but after the "unforgettable and untellable event" happened, I had to go live with my uncle, Manny Moon. A week into living with him, he got called by an old friend in Burgess, Pennsylvania and was offered the principal position at Burgess High School. My uncle was an alumnus to the high school, so of course he agreed to it, and he practically begged me to come along. Eventually I relented and off we went.

I was asleep in the passenger seat, resting my head on the cool glass window, and then Uncle Moon woke me up.

"What is it?" I asked, yawning tiredly.

"We're here, Jack," Uncle Moon said.

I looked out my window and saw our new house. It looked alright, I guess. Simple. Nothing overly spectacular about it. There was a lawn. Great, that probably meant I had to mow it.

"Come on, sourpuss, let's have a look inside," Uncle Moon said, getting out of the truck.

I reluctantly followed him, my hands stuffed into the pockets of my light blue hoodie. Uncle Moon unlocked the front door and did a little drum roll on it before opening it.

It was just as simple inside as it was on the outside. There were three bedrooms; one of them upstairs, two bathrooms with one upstairs as well, a living room and dining room combined into one, a kitchen that was nearly surrounded by cupboards and counter space. There was also a large loft upstairs next to the upstairs bedroom.

"What do you think, Jack?" Uncle Moon asked me.

"It's nice, I guess," I responded, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well let's go see your room," Uncle Moon said, heading for the staircase.

"Whoa, wait a minute. I get the upstairs bedroom?" I asked.

"Yeah, and the loft. It's all yours Jack. Your own space," Uncle Moon said.

"Alright, the house is cool now," I said, following my uncle up the stairs.

The loft was huge; it was big enough to fit a pool table _and _a foosball table. It was definitely going to be a game room. My bedroom was good-sized as well and so was the bathroom.

"So what do you think?" Uncle Moon asked me.

"I think I can manage," I responded, smirking at him as I rested back up against the wall.

"Yeah? Well how about you go introduce yourself to the neighbors. The movers should be hear any minute to start unloading our stuff and putting it into the house," Uncle Moon said.

"Ugh… Why do I have to go introduce myself?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you to be some kind of recluse. Besides, they're might be a pretty girl next door," Uncle Moon said, elbowing me in the ribs.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Fine, I'll go introduce myself to the neighbors," I said.

"Atta boy Jack," Uncle Moon said as I walked back down the stairs.

I walked out the front door and cut across the grass to our neighbor's house on the right. I could hear little kids screaming inside.

"Okay, they have kids," I muttered to myself.

I heard more little kids screaming.

"A lot of kids," I said.

"Line up girls!" I heard an older girl shout at them.

"Someone older," I muttered.

I then rang the doorbell and stood there.

"DOOR!" I heard multiple screams in unison.

I mentally swore at my uncle. Then what sounded like a stampede of cattle came to the door and I wanted to run away. It opened up and I saw a bunch of little Indian kids looking at me.

"Uh… hi," I greeted them.

They continued to look at me and I counted about six of them.

"Who's at the door?" the older girl asked as she walked to it.

Damn my uncle, he guessed correctly. There was a pretty girl. She was very pretty too. She was my age, about 5'4" tall compared to my 5'11". She had light brown skin and short dark brown hair. She had multicolored highlights dyed into her hair as well. But what caught me the most were her eyes. They were light purple, like lilac or amethyst. They were so different and unique and they drew me in like a moth to a light. She was slender, but had some curves, and was wearing a white t-shirt with a purple flower design down the front of it and blue jeans.

"Hi there," the girl greeted me.

"Oh… um… hi, my name is Jack. My uncle and I just moved in next door," I introduced myself, holding out my hand.

The six little girls all looked at me with the same amethyst eyes their sister had.

"Girls, have some composure!" the older girl snapped, causing her younger sisters to flee.

They all went around a corner into a hallway, but they weren't gone. I then saw six little heads poke out from behind a wall.

"Please excuse my sisters, they are…," the older girl said.

"Little kids, trust me I get it," I responded.

"Oh you got a sister?" the older girl asked me.

I paused a bit and mulled over some of my past involving my sister.

"Yeah, she's… away right now," I said.

I then prayed that she wouldn't push to know more.

"Oh, well my name is Thia Kothari. Those are my sisters, Tatiana, Tina, Trina, Tori, Tricia, and Trixie," the older girl introduced herself and her younger sisters.

"Wow, that's a lot," I said.

"Yeah, my mother kind of had six of them at once," Thia responded.

"Whoa…," I muttered under my breath.

"And then we got Tanya," Thia said.

"There's more?" I asked, chuckling a bit.

Thia laughed a bit too and nodded.

"Yeah, she's the middle child. Twelve years old. The six of them are four. I'm the oldest and seventeen," Thia said.

"My sister is thirteen. I'm seventeen as well," I said.

"Cool. So are you gonna go to Burgess High?" Thia asked me.

"Yeah, my uncle's gonna be the new principal," I said.

"Oh really now? Do you mind if I come over and meet him. I'd like to get to know him beforehand," Thia said.

"Um…," I responded.

_Say no. Don't bring this pretty girl over. Come on, don't do it. Say no!_

"Sure," I responded.

_I'm an idiot…_

"Okay, let me get my shoes on," Thia said.

She then closed the door and I waited for her to come back out. We then walked across the grass and we walked inside my home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting Principal Moon**

"Uncle Moon, this is Thia. She lives next door," I said to my uncle.

He was standing in the kitchen, looking at the cupboards. He looked at me and then to Thia. The smile on his face made me want to kill him.

"Wow, hasn't even been here an hour and Jack is already bringing home the ladies," Uncle Moon said.

Thia blushed. Despite having a darker complexion, she still had a noticeable blush. I looked around for any kind of weapon, but since the movers haven't arrived yet, there weren't any.

"She's a student over at Burgess High," I said.

"Well nice to meet you, Thia," Uncle Moon said, extending his hand out to her.

She shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Moon," she said.

"Please, we're outside of school. Call me Manny," Uncle Moon responded.

Thia nodded and looked around the still-empty house.

"It's gonna be a nice place the moment you get everything in," she said.

"Yeah, I'd offer you a seat, but there isn't anywhere to sit," Uncle Moon said.

"No it's okay," Thia said.

"So tell us about yourself, Thia. Do you got a boyfriend?" Uncle Moon asked.

I was going to strangle him. Thia giggled and shook her head. Okay, good, she was single.

"Well I got seven sisters, all younger," Thia said.

"Wow, seven sisters?" Uncle Moon asked.

Thia nodded.

"Yeah, it's a real houseful. Both my parents are dentists so dental hygiene is a definite thing in my house," Thia said.

"Interesting," Uncle Moon said.

Suddenly Thia's phone began ringing and she looked apologetically at my uncle and me before answering it.

"She did what!?" Thia exclaimed into her phone.

My uncle and I looked at each other and then back to Thia as she hung up her phone.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, just Tina tied Trina to a chair with one of my belts… I got to go, sorry Jack, Mr. Moon… I mean, Manny," Thia said, heading for the front door.

She stopped and looked at me.

"See you at school, Jack. Or probably next door or something," Thia said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, see ya," I responded.

Thia smiled again and then ran out of the house.

"She's cute," Uncle Moon said.

"I'm gonna kill you," I responded.

"You like her," Uncle Moon pointed out.

"I just met her," I responded.

I walked up the stairs and went into my room. An hour later, the movers arrived and started moving things in, so I was forced to vacate my own house in order to be out of the way.

I looked at Thia's house and then decided against going over there. She was probably busy with her sisters, so I decided to walk down the street to a park.

The park had a small play area with slides and a swing set, a basketball court, and a large grassy expanse where you could play football or soccer. There were also some large trees with tables beneath them where you could sit.

I walked over to the swings and sat on one of them. I idly swung back and forth in order to pass the time and suddenly a dog ran over to me. It was a greyhound.

"Hey there," I said, reaching to pet the dog, who responded by licking my hand.

"Abby, come back!" a young boy shouted, running over to me.

He had a leash connected to a collar, so I figured that the dog must've squirmed out of its collar. The boy quickly put the dog's collar back on.

"Sorry about that Mister," he said to me.

"She was no problem," I responded.

"My name is Jamie Bennett," the boy introduced himself.

"Jack Frost," I responded.

"Like Old Man Winter?" Jamie asked, laughing a little bit.

I gave the kid a look and he looked at me apologetically. I hated being compared to some folk tale.

"Why is your hair white?" the boy asked.

I was surprised that Thia didn't make a big deal over my hair. It was as white as snow. It wasn't dyed either, it was a genetic mutation.

"It's a genetic mutation," I responded.

"Really? It looks dyed," Jamie said.

I pulled out my hair to reveal my roots and revealed they were also white.

"Whoa… that's so cool," Jamie said.

"Thanks, kid," I responded.

My phone then started ringing and I answered it. It was my uncle. He told me that the movers were done unloading our belongings and furniture into the house, so now I had to set up my room. I hung up my phone and stuffed into my pocket.

"I got to go now. Keep a tight hand on that leash. Greyhounds are runners, so if there's a squirrel or a rabbit anywhere, she will drag you," I told Jamie.

"Thanks Jack," Jamie responded with a beaming smile.

I nodded and sat up from the swing before walking away.

I walked back into my house and went up the stairs. Uncle Moon must've been in his room downstairs, because I didn't see him as I walked in. I walked into my room and my bed, dresser, desk, and entertainment center were all there along with several boxes.

I opened the box that said 'clothes' and put all my clothes away first. Then I opened a box that said 'books' and put them on the shelves of my entertainment center. I then opened a box that said 'bedding' and made my bed. Finally, I opened the last box and it contained my laptop. I plugged it into the wall next to my desk and sat it there.

I pulled all the empty boxes out and put them in the loft. I would go take them out later. I walked to my large bedroom window and saw that I could easily climb out onto the roof from it. I opened the window and did just that.

I looked down at the backyard and it had no grass. Just a large concrete slab. I then looked over at Thia's backyard and saw hers was the same thing. There were various kid toys lying on the ground in her backyard and I could hear her sisters screaming from where I was at. I then looked at one of the second story windows and saw Thia in her room. She was sitting on her bed with her headphones in her ears.

"Hey Jack!" I heard Uncle Moon call for me from downstairs.

I looked at Thia once more and then climbed back into my room. I walked down the stairs and saw my uncle.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Come on, we're going to the store. We got to get you some school supplies. Your first day of school is tomorrow after all," Uncle Moon said.

"Yeah, don't remind me," I muttered.

"Maybe you could walk Thia to and from school," Uncle Moon said, winking at me.

I gave him an irritated look and I knew that I was going to have to get him back for all his teasing. We then left the house and he took me school shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Like Freshly Fallen Snow**

The next morning, I was before six o'clock in the morning. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I pulled on my blue hoodie and looked myself in the mirror.

"Today needs to be a good day," I said to myself.

I grabbed my backpack with two binders, two spiral-bound notebooks, and a pencil case. I then grabbed the small wastebasket by my desk. It was full of pencil shavings. My uncle had bought me a pack of sixty-four wooden pencils, so I spent most of the night sharpening them down into nothing with a hand sharpener and put it all into the wastebasket. I quietly walked out of my room and waited in the loft just above the kitchen. I was waiting for my uncle.

Ten minutes later, my unsuspecting uncle came out of his room and walked right into my trap. I dropped the wastebasket onto his head and he was covered with the pencil shavings. He stopped walking with the wastebasket on his head like a hat. He looked up at me, causing the wastebasket falling off his head.

"You do anything to me at school, next time there will be glue," I said.

"Already threatening your principal, Mr. Frost?" my uncle asked, brushing the pencil shavings off his head and shoulder.

"Really? You're gonna pull the authority card at home now?" I asked Uncle Moon.

"Nah, I'm just surprised you're already pulling these pranks of yours," Uncle Moon said.

"Oh just wait for school," I responded.

"You do know I won't hesitate to suspend you," Uncle Moon said.

"Oh come on! What's the point of having your cool uncle as the principal when you can't reap the benefits?" I asked.

"Well I have to be fair, Jack," Uncle Moon responded.

"Fine," I grumbled, walking down the stairs with my backpack on my back.

I sat at the kitchen table and my uncle poured me a glass of orange juice.

"I got to stay a couple hours after school today, so you'll have to walk home," my uncle said.

"But it's a mile," I responded.

"Sorry, but I have to," my uncle responded.

I drank my orange juice and immediately regretted it. It was less than a half hour since I brushed my teeth, so I got that horrible aftertaste.

"Ugh, I hate that so much," I muttered under my breath.

_(Page Break)_

I walked out of my house with my uncle closing and locking the front door. I saw Thia walking out of her house with a backpack on her back.

She was wearing a pink t-shirt, a pair of white shorts, and white boots with pink stitching. I then noticed she had really nice legs. My uncle then found a way to get payback on me for the pencil shaving trap this morning.

"Good morning Thia," my uncle greeted her.

She smiled at us and waved.

"Would you like to ride with us?" my uncle asked.

I looked at him incredulously.

"I don't want to be a burden," Thia responded.

"No, you won't be a burden, dear. We're all going to the same place," my uncle said.

"Thank you," Thia said, smiling at my uncle.

I glared at my uncle as the three of us walked to his pickup truck. I opened the back door behind me for Thia and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Jack," Thia said.

"No problem, Thia," I responded.

She climbed into the truck and I saw my uncle give me a thumb's up over the top of the truck. I closed the back door and opened the passenger door. I climbed into the passenger seat and then my uncle sat in the driver's seat.

"I'll drop you two off away from the front entrance if you want me to," my uncle said.

I looked back at Thia to see what she wanted to do. I prayed that she would agree to my uncle's conditions and she did. My uncle dropped us off about a block from the front entrance and then drove the rest of the way.

"Your uncle is nice," Thia said to me.

"I guess," I responded.

"Do you know what your classes are?" Thia asked me.

"Yeah," I said, pulling a folded up piece of paper from my pocket.

I unfolded it and handed it to Thia.

"You've got four classes with me," Thia said.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Algebra, English, Chemistry, and Theater," Thia said.

"That's cool," I responded, smiling at her.

"Yeah, you got Government with my friend Sandy and Woodshop with my other friend North," Thia said.

"North?" I questioned.

The only place I've heard that name before was with Kim Kardashian's and Kanye West's baby. It figured the two "famous" people I hated the most would hook up.

"North is a nickname I gave him. His real name is Nicholas Christmas," Thia said.

"How many St. Nick jokes are there around Christmas?" I asked Thia.

"A lot actually. It doesn't help that he builds toys and gives them to orphans," Thia responded as we began walking toward the school.

"You're kidding?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"That is cool," I said.

"Yeah, it's really sweet," Thia said.

She then looked at my schedule once more and saw my name.

"Jackson Overland Frost," she said.

I flinched at hearing my full name.

"Please, just call me Jack," I pleaded to Thia.

"I like Jack," Thia responded.

I smiled at her and I saw her amethyst eyes widen. Suddenly she plunged her fingers into my mouth and began looking at my teeth. I did not know what to do at that moment as someone I just met less than twenty-four hours ago was probing my mouth.

"Oh my God, these are the most beautiful teeth I've ever seen!" Thia exclaimed.

"Uh thanks," I said, pulling away from Thia.

She blushed furiously for invading my personal space and I looked at her strangely.

"You must really like teeth," I said.

"Well my parents are dentists… Well I kind of have an obsession over them," Thia said shyly.

"I can tell," I responded.

"Do you whiten them?" Thia asked.

"No, I just brush twice a day and floss every day before I go to bed," I said.

"What about your hair?" Thia asked.

"Genetic mutation," I said.

We then continued to walk to the school.

"What about your eyes?" I asked.

"Genetic mutation from my mom's side of the family. It got passed down to all my sisters and me," Thia said.

"They're very cool, beautiful actually," I said.

Thia looked right at me, another blush coming to her cheeks.

"When I was growing up, most people thought I was a freak," Thia said.

"You should hear all the old man jokes I got growing up," I said.

Thia smiled and we shared a laugh.

"Yeah, well I don't think you're a freak," I said.

"Really? Even after I put my hands in your mouth?" Thia asked me.

"If you make a regular thing out of it, we might have a problem," I said.

"Don't worry, my fingers will stay outside your mouth," Thia assured me.

I chuckled.

"Good," I said.

"They are really nice," Thia said.

"What are?" I asked.

"Your teeth," Thia responded.

"Oh, thanks," I said, smiling a little bit.

"Yeah, they sparkle like…," Thia said before pausing.

"Like?" I asked.

"Like freshly fallen snow," Thia said.

I laughed a little bit.

"Sure thing, Toothy," I said.

Thia looked at me, mulling over a nickname I came up for her.

"Please, just call me Tooth," Thia said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Making Friends As Well As Enemies**

Thia and I walked into the school, which was one building with hallways lined with lockers. It was also two stories.

"Alright, your locker number is 117. Your combination is 8-23-95. I'll show you to your locker. It's actually right across the hall from mine," Thia said to me.

Thia then led me through the school and I saw some other students walking around as well.

"Eek! Thia!" I heard a young woman scream out.

All I saw next was blonde. Long, blonde hair to be exact. It was a young woman with long, blonde hair that was the owner of the scream. She embraced Thia in a strong hug and nearly knocked her over.

"Oh God, Rapunzel, let go of me please," Thia gasped.

The blonde girl released her and smiled beamingly over at me.

"New guy I've never seen before with the cool dyed hair. HUG ME!" the girl exclaimed, reaching for me.

I backed away. What's with the girls in this town and their issues with personal space?

"Rapunzel, don't hug someone you don't know," Thia scolded her friend.

"Yeah, I don't know him," a guy said, looking at me.

"Oh calm down, he looks harmless," Rapunzel said.

"What's your name stranger?" the guy asked me.

"Jack," I said.

"Flynn. That's my girl, Rapunzel," the guy introduced himself.

"Use your real name, _Eugene_!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Flynn/Eugene flinched. I snickered a bit.

"Got a problem there, Jack?" Eugene asked me.

"You got a silly name," I said.

Rapunzel laughed at my bluntness, causing Flynn to go red.

Rapunzel was a pretty young woman with fair skin and some freckles on her face. She also had long, _long_, blonde hair that went down past her waist and green eyes. She stood about 5'4" tall. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans with some shin-high boots. Flynn was a lean guy and looked fast on his feet. He stood about 6'0" tall, had fair skin, dark brown hair and goatee, and light brown eyes. He was wearing a blue vest with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, dark cream pants, and brown bucket-top boots.

"Oh and by the way, my hair isn't dyed. It's a genetic mutation," I pointed out to Rapunzel.

"Oh that is so cool!" Rapunzel said, immediately fishing around in my hair.

I looked at Thia and Eugene.

"Hey, I was going to show Jack around since he's new," Thia said, pulling me away from Rapunzel.

"Oh cool, we'll see you two later then! Bye!" Rapunzel called after us as Thia dragged me away.

As soon as we were away from Rapunzel and Eugene, Thia released me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Yeah, sorry about Rapunzel. She's a handful. She's like the embodiment of all six of my little sisters in one human being," Thia said.

"Yeah, she's a handful. Poor Eugene," I said.

Thia giggled and smiled as we continued walking through the hallways. We then got to my locker and I unlocked it using the combination Thia told me.

"So you don't have to drag your books around once we get them," Thia said.

"What are you trying to say I'm weak?" I asked.

"Well you look rather skinny," Thia said.

"At least I'm not a midget," I said.

Thia stuck out her lower lip in a pout and narrowed her eyes at me. I smirked at her, resting up against my locker.

"I'm not a midget," Thia said.

"Yes you are," I responded.

She then threw her shoe at me. I caught it and smiled wickedly.

"Give it back, Jack," Thia ordered.

"If you can reach," I responded, holding it over her head.

Thia desperately tried to reach for it, but failed to do so. I snickered at her expense. I then decided she had enough.

"Here you go, Shorty," I said, handing her shoe back to her.

She put it back on.

"ARE YA DAFT!?" someone with a thick Scottish accent yelled at another individual from down the hall.

"Oh great," Thia muttered, resting her forehead in the palm of her hand.

I looked ahead and saw a female student glaring at what looked to me as an older teacher.

The female student had bushy, bright red hair and blue eyes. She had a round face and an athletic figure, with slightly pale skin. She was wearing a black sweater and jeans with brown boots. She stood about 5'6" tall.

The teacher she was yelling at had a head of gray hair and was wearing a black leather jacket and worn out jeans with gray tennis shoes. I couldn't see his face, but saw he stood about 6'1" tall.

"Meredith!" Thia called out, gaining the attention of the redhead.

"Oh, hi Thia," the girl said.

"Why are you yelling at the old guy?" I asked.

Thia flinched beside me and Meredith held her laughter. The "old man" turned around and revealed to me that he was actually a student. He had green eyes that glared at me.

"What did ya call me, mate?" the kid asked me.

"Aster, he only saw you from behind. Anyone would make the same mistake," Thia came to my defense.

"Let him speak for himself, Thia. So, you think I'm an old man, eh, Snowball?" Aster asked me.

I took my time looking him over and then smiled.

"Eh, a little bit. You're cranky like one," I said.

Meredith couldn't hold her laughter and laughed out loud. Aster's eye twitched.

"Arrogant little…," he growled, reaching for me, but Thia stopped him.

"Erin Aster Bunnymund!" she snapped at him.

Aster flinched after hearing his full name.

"Wait, your last name is Bunnymund?" I asked.

"His first name is a bigger laugh. It's spelt E-R-I-N, like a lady!" Meredith exclaimed.

I started busting up laughing.

"I'm gonna throttle ya!" Aster snapped, reaching for me, but Thia yet again defended me.

"Don't do it, Aster. Trust me, it won't end well for the star quarterback if he gets suspended for fighting," Thia said.

"Bah, who needs football? It ain't even an Olympic sport!" Meredith said.

"Ah, zip it about your bloody archery," Aster growled.

"Oh great, not this again," Thia muttered.

I leaned against some lockers in amusement as Aster and Meredith argued some more and Thia tried defusing it.

Suddenly someone pulled on my sweater and I looked down to see a little pudgy blonde kid with blue eyes looking up at me. He pointed at the locker I was leaning against.

"Oh sorry, man," I said, moving away.

He gave me a thumb's up and reached to unlock his locker.

"My name is Jack," I said, introducing myself.

The blonde kid looked up at me and began using sign language.

"You're mute," I deduced.

He nodded and continued using sign language before I stopped him.

"Sorry, but I don't know sign language," I said.

The kid tapped his chin and then pointed up at the ceiling. He grabbed a notebook full of paper and a pen. He wrote down on the paper and I read.

"My name is Sampson Sanderson, but you can call me Sandy," I read.

"Sure thing Sandy," I responded.

"Oh Sandy, you're here!" Thia exclaimed, running over to us.

I then saw that Sandy stood about 4'10" tall. He was really short compared to me.

"Hey Sandy. How's it going mate?" Aster said, approaching us.

He gave the Australian a thumb's up.

"So what's your name, Snowball?" Meredith asked me, purposely bumping her shoulder into my arm as she appeared on my side.

"Name's Jack, Jack Frost," I introduced myself.

"And he called me old man," Aster muttered.

"Yeah, old man doesn't work for you anymore. I like kangaroo better," I responded.

Aster's eye twitched.

"Is that a crack at my accent, mate?" he asked.

"That and your giant feet," I said, pointing down.

Meredith busted out in laughter.

"Oh, I love this kid!" she exclaimed.

"Bah ha! Comrades!" a Russian accent called out to us.

Suddenly a large student with black hair and a long and thick beard ran over to our group, grabbing Thia and Meredith in a big bear hug.

"Nicky!" Meredith exclaimed, hugging the kid back.

So this must've been Nicholas Christmas. I turned and faced him and he looked at me.

"Ah, who's the new guy?" Nick asked.

"He's my new neighbor, Jack Frost," Thia introduced me.

Nick released the two girls and shook my hand in a strong grip.

"Nicholas Christmas. Nice to meet you, Jack," Nick said.

"Nice to meet you too, Thia told me how you make toys for orphaned children," I said.

"Yes. It is honorable and feel-good thing to do," Nick responded.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Guys!" Rapunzel suddenly called out, running over to our group with Eugene close behind.

They had four other people with them. I felt a bit overwhelmed by the amount of people around me, being the new guy, and tried slinking off, but Sandy stopped me. He then knocked on his locker to get everyone's attention. He began signing things to the group and then pointed at me.

"Uh what did he say?" I asked Thia.

"He said, 'say hello to the new guy, Jack Frost'," Thia said.

I looked at Sandy and he nodded. Suddenly one of the girls ran up to me. She had strawberry blonde hair tied into to separate braids with a platinum blonde streak going down the side of it, blue eyes, fair skin with some freckles, and a small pointed nose.

"Hi there, Jack. Why did you dye your hair white?" the girl asked me.

"Uh… Hi… it's not dyed, it's a genetic mutation," I responded awkwardly.

Another girl stepped forward and smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry about my sister, Anna, she's a bit… excitable. My name is Elsa," the girl said calmly.

She had long, platinum blonde hair tied in a French braid, icy blue eyes, and freckles and a pointed nose like her sister.

"It's okay, nice to meet both of you," I responded.

"Go introduce yourself, Hiccup!" a rough voice called out, throwing a brunette boy toward me.

He looked at me and smiled, showing his crooked front teeth.

"Hey, I'm Hiccup," the boy introduced himself.

"Hiccup?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's some family name my father decided to call me. It means "disappointment"," Hiccup said as if it didn't bother him.

"You're not a disappointment, Hiccup," a slender blonde girl with blue eyes said, approaching us.

She looked at me.

"Astrid," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet both of you," I said.

"There, we've all gotten to know each other," Aster said, rolling his green eyes.

"What's gotten to Cottontail?" Anna asked.

I snickered.

"Jack called him old, called him kangaroo, and made fun of his first name," Meredith said.

"Ha! Kangaroo! Good one, Jack!" Anna exclaimed.

"Clear the hallways, maggots!" a sharp voice growled.

We moved out from the middle of the hall as a tall, lanky, and dark man walked past us. He had greasy-looking black hair, gold eyes, and graying skin. He wore a black suit and black pants and black shoes.

"Who's that?" I asked as the man walked away.

"That was Vice Principal Black. We call him Pitch, or Boogeyman. He's a real jerk," Eugene said, glaring at Pitch as he walked away.

"Yeah, but he is right. We should all get to our lockers and get to class," Aster said.

We agreed with the Australian and I prepared for my first period, Government.


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Miss Big Mouth**

I walked into my Government class and saw Sandy sitting in the front. He motioned over at me to sit beside him, but I didn't want to sit in the front, so I sat behind him.

He turned around and wrote in his notebook.

_Hi Jack, are you ready for Government?_

"I guess," I responded, shrugging my shoulders.

Then I saw Eugene and Rapunzel outside the class. The two of them kissed and then Rapunzel walked into the class, sitting in the seat beside me.

"Hey you two," she greeted us.

"Hey," I responded as Sandy simply waved.

Sandy then signed some things to Rapunzel.

"Oh she's still overprotective," Rapunzel responded.

"Who?" I asked.

"My stepmom. She stopped homeschooling me at the beginning of Junior year after I met Eugene and began begging her to let me go to school here," Rapunzel said.

"Yikes, I couldn't stand being held up like that," I responded.

"Yeah, it sucks. Thank God I met Eugene," Rapunzel said.

"So who named you Rapunzel?" I asked.

"My mother. I never met her, so I never found out why she named me after a Disney princess," Rapunzel said.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Don't be. The past is the past, we can't let it bug us," Rapunzel said.

Our Government teacher then walked in. She was a Latina woman in about her early to mid forties.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Segura and I will be your Government teacher this semester," she greeted us.

Alright, she seems nice.

"Let me take role really quick," Ms. Segura said.

She called out five names.

"Rapunzel Corona!?" she called out.

"Here!" Rapunzel responded.

Ten more names passed by.

"Jackson Frost!?" she called out.

"Here, please call me Jack," I said.

Ms. Segura called out fifteen more names and then ended by calling Sandy's.

"Alright, we need to go and get our books from the bookroom, so up we go and follow me," Ms. Segura said.

We all got to our feet and followed Ms. Segura out of the classroom. We walked down the hall and I saw my uncle walking toward us. I tried my best to hide amongst the crowd of students, but my white hair made me stick out.

"Hello Vanessa," my uncle greeted Ms. Segura.

"Good morning Mr. Moon," Ms. Segura responded.

My uncle then looked right at me and winked.

"Dude he's looking at you like he knows you," Rapunzel whispered in my ear.

"He's my uncle," I muttered to her.

"YOUR UNCLE IS THE PRINCIPAL!?" Rapunzel exclaimed for everyone to hear.

I wanted to strangle her with her own hair at that moment. Everyone in my class, including Ms. Segura looked over at me.

"I think we should keep going to the bookroom, we only got forty minutes left of class after all," I said, trying to get away from my uncle.

"Jack's right, let's go class," Ms. Segura agreed, hurrying the class along.

"Jack, I'm sorry for being a big mouth," Rapunzel apologized to me.

"Don't worry about it, it was bound to come out some day," I said.

Sandy began signing at me, but stopped after seeing my confused looks. He then looked at Rapunzel and began signing at her.

"Sandy's asking 'why didn't you want people to know your uncle is the new principal'," Rapunzel translated for me.

"So I don't get targeted if a mouth-breather gets in trouble. Stuff like that," I said.

"Well my lips are sealed and so are Sandy's hands," Rapunzel told me.

"Thanks, but I don't think it matters. The rest of the class knows and it probably got spread around like a plague," I said.

"Jack, I'm sorry. Let me know if there's anything I can do to make it up to you," Rapunzel said.

"It's okay," I responded.

"No, I want us to be friends, but I want our friendship to start off better. Not blabbing my big mouth," Rapunzel said.

"Alright, I'll talk to you after class. Alone," I said.

Rapunzel nodded, hoping it would help.

_(Page Break)_

Rapunzel followed me to my locker and I put my Government book inside. My next class was English and it was in view.

"So what is it?" Rapunzel asked me.

"How long have you known Thia? You seem to be really good friends with her," I asked.

"Ever since I got out of my prison of a home," Rapunzel said.

Her green eyes widened.

"You like her," she said.

I tried denying, but nodded since denying wouldn't help what I needed Rapunzel for.

"And you want me to hook you two up?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, I'd rather do it naturally. But could you give me some pointers in what she likes?" I asked.

"Of course, Jack. She loves teeth," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, I know that. She had her whole hand in my mouth this morning before school," I said.

"Oh wow, I wish I was there with a camera!" Rapunzel squealed.

I gave the blonde a look and she laughed a little bit.

"Well, I'll tell you more later on, but I got to get to class. Here, I'll give you my number," Rapunzel said.

"Alright," I responded, pulling out my phone.

Rapunzel took it from me and put her number into my phone. She then tossed it to me and smiled.

"You and Thia would be such a cute couple, if you two were characters in a movie, I'd ship you like any normal teenaged girl," Rapunzel said before she ran off.

I chuckled a bit and walked into my English class. I saw Thia sitting in the front of the class. She smiled at me and motioned for me to sit next to her. Sadly, there was only one seat next to her and it was in the front of the class next to her.

I took the seat and then noticed Elsa walk in. She smiled at me and did a little finger wave. She walked over to an empty seat in the back of the class. Thia suddenly leaned over to me.

"I think Elsa likes you," Thia said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"She's staring you down like a cat does to a mouse," Thia said.

"That is a concerning analogy," I said.

"Oh, are my students speaking of analogies?" an older man I assumed to be my English teacher asked as he walked in.

He was an African American man with a horseshoe of white hair on the top of his head. He wore glasses. He looked at Thia and me.

"Tell me your analogy, kiddies," he told us.

"Oh uh… I forgot," I responded.

He looked at Thia.

"Sorry Mr. King, I forgot too," she said.

"Well that's too bad," Mr. King said, pouting much like Thia did when I held her shoe high up over her head.

He suddenly smiled and clapped his hands.

"Let's get this class started!" he shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to English**

I've never had so much fun in an English class before today. Mr. King did something I never expected any teacher to do before. At the beginning of class he brought out an old witch's hat from Halloween and put forty pieces of paper inside of it. He then called all of us up to pick a piece of paper out of the hat and hand it to him. He would then call out what was written on the hat and what was written on the hat surprised me.

The first kid he called up handed his paper to Mr. King.

"Ravenclaw!" Mr. King called out.

He was dividing the class up into the four Houses from the Harry Potter series!

"Frost, Jackson!" he called out.

I walked over to the front of the class and reached my hand into the hat. I pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Mr. King. He smiled.

"Gryffindor!" Mr. King called out.

I smirked and sat back down in my seat next to Thia, who got called up next. She pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to Mr. King.

"Hufflepuff!" he called out.

I felt a bit bummed that she wasn't in Gryffindor, but I didn't take it too seriously. Mr. King went through the entire roster of kids and then stopped on Winters, Elsa.

She walked up to the front of class and pulled the last piece of paper out. As Mr. King did a dramatic pause before revealing what House she was in, I took that moment to count all the Gryffindor's called out and realized there had been only nine. Elsa was the tenth.

"Gryffindor!" Mr. King called out.

He then looked at the entire class with a smile on his face.

"Alright, everyone up and line up with your House in this order; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin!" Mr. King called out.

We all lined up next to the seats, which were in four rows of ten, and I noticed Elsa in front of me and Thia beside me.

"Now sit where you're standing and that will be our seating chart," Mr. King said.

We all sat down and I felt relieved to be still sitting next to Thia.

"Alright, you all may be wondering why I separated you into the four Houses from Harry Potter. Well, I like to think that many will perform better at a task when there is competition for a reward," Mr. King said.

Thia raised her hand.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"What's the reward?" Thia asked.

"During class, points will be given to members of the Houses if they answer a question right or something to that effect. At the ends of each week, whichever House that has the highest point total will have all ten of its members earn ten extra credit points. At the end of each month, the House that has the most points will earn twenty-five extra credit points. At the end of the semester, the House that has the most points will earn fifty extra credit points. And at the final day of the year, the House with the most points will earn a hundred extra credit points and have a pizza party for the last day of class," Mr. King said.

"That sounds awesome," I said.

"Yes it does, Jackson," Mr. King said.

"Please, I prefer being called Jack," I said.

Mr. King nodded.

"Every day there will be a one page essay due at the end of the class based on a random topic I will post on the board. You will get a score out of a hundred on that paper and it will be added as points to your House, so do not take these lightly. Your Housemates may just eat you alive," Mr. King said.

We laughed. He then went up to the white board and grabbed a dry erase marker. He wrote "magic" up on the board.

"Write a one-page-minimum essay involving anything about magic. It can be a short story, or an expository essay. Anything so long as it is well-written, a page long, and involves magic in some way or form," Mr. King said.

We only had thirty minutes left of class, so we all hurriedly got out pieces of paper to write our one page essay.

I decided to write mine on a street magician who used real magic in order to steal from the selfish rich people and give to the needy poor people. A magical Robin Hood give or take. I finished it with five minutes left in class. Thia was already done with hers and had turned it in and Elsa finished soon after me. She and I got up at the same time and turned our papers in. We sat back down at our seats.

"What did you write about?" Elsa asked me.

I told her about my essay.

"Sounds cool," she said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I wrote about a princess who is forced to hide her magical powers by her parents," Elsa said.

"Sounds like a Disney movie," I said.

"Well we are writing about magic," Elsa said, winking at me.

I then turned to Thia.

"What about you, munchkin?" I asked her.

She gave me a look.

"I wrote about a magical Hindu goddess that is like a hummingbird/human hybrid and commands an army of bird soldiers to fight off the invading British army," Thia said.

"Sounds historical," I said.

She smiled and then the bell rang for the class to end.

"Be prepared to write fast tomorrow, because the writing time will only be for the first half of class, and then we will be writing notes!" Mr. King called out to us as we began to head out of his class.

Thia, Elsa, and I walked together down the halls of Burgess High School.

"I think that class is going to be a lot of fun," Thia said.

"Ironic how Hufflepuff's always find the fun in everything," Elsa responded.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's your next class, Jack?" Thia asked me.

"Woodshop," I said.

"Oh cool, say hi to Nick for me," Thia said before she headed off for her own class, leaving me with Elsa.

She looked at me briefly as we continued to walk.

"What's your next class?" I asked.

"Woodshop," she responded.

"Really? I would not have pegged you as a Woodshop girl," I said.

"Yeah, well I'm more of an ice sculpture kind of girl, but I needed the credits, so I'm in Woodshop with you, North, Anna, and her boyfriend," Elsa said.

"Yikes, that sounds like fun," I said.

"Yeah, well get ready for your "fun" Jack, because you're gonna be in for a lot of it," Elsa said as we walked into the Woodshop class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Snowflake**

Elsa and I walked into our Woodshop class together and I saw Nick working on a small, handmade wooden car. Helping him was a tall, muscular student with blonde hair and light brown eyes.

"That's Kristoff, he's a bit odd, but he's good to Anna," Elsa told me.

We walked over to the two guys and I watched as Nick rolled the car he made across the table. It looked a bit bumpy, so he picked it up and looked at the wheels.

"Need to smooth out," he said to himself.

"Hi Nick, Kristoff," Elsa greeted the two.

"Ah, Elsa, good to see ya comrade!" Nick exclaimed, picking Elsa up in a big bear hug.

Elsa laughed and gave Nick a look.

"Lady wants down, lady gets down," Nick said, putting Elsa down.

She brushed the front of her shirt off and smiled at Nick.

"And you brought Jack with ya. How you doing?" Nick asked me.

"I'm fine, just was watching you test that car out," I said.

"Yes, it will be gift for kids," Nick said, looking at the wheels once more.

"JACK!" Anna suddenly yelled out, running at me from behind.

She jumped onto my back, taking me by surprise. I stumbled forward, but caught myself on the table. I saw Kristoff give me a strange look. I guess it was weird to have your girlfriend jump on a stranger's back in front of you.

"Anna, off," Elsa said, pulling her sister off my back.

I turned and looked at Anna as her older sister scolded her.

"What have I told you about being overly affectionate toward someone you've just met?" Elsa asked her sister.

"To get to know the person first and find out if jumping on their back is okay for them," Anna responded, looking a bit annoyed.

"Good, now you ought to explain to Kristoff because he looks a bit confused," Elsa said.

Anna looked at Kristoff and laughed a bit nervously.

"He's the new guy and you know how I am," Anna said, rubbing back of her neck.

"Jack Frost," I introduced myself in order to help Anna.

I held my hand out for Kristoff.

"Kristoff Bjorgman," Kristoff introduced himself, shaking my hand.

"Yay! Let's all be a group! Mr. Danvers wanted there to be five per group and we got five!" Anna said loudly.

"Sounds good. I want to see how Jack is with wood working," Nick said.

"I don't really know, I've never tried, so I'm not really good," I said.

"How do you know you're no good if you never tried?" Nick asked me.

"I guess I don't, so I'm a mystery for the time being," I said.

Class then started and our teacher Mr. Danvers instructed us to make a creative name plaque out of a plank of wood. I looked at mine a bit and then decided on what to do. I used a small handsaw to cut out the holes. I finished it with three minutes to spare and I looked at my name plaque. It had my name chiseled into it and then had an intricate snowflake design sawed into it.

"Whoa, look at Jack's!" Anna called out, gaining the attention of the entire class.

Everyone ran over to look at my plaque, adding some embarrassment on my part.

"Mr. Frost, have you ever worked with wood before?" Mr. Danvers asked me.

"No, not at all," I responded.

"This is incredible," Mr. Danvers marveled at how intricate I got with the snowflakes.

"Mystery solved, comrade," Nick said, smiling at me.

They were halfway sticking out from the wood and halfway carved in.

"What's the story behind the snowflakes, Jack?" Anna asked me.

"Well, I like the snow and winter, and I like the fact that every snowflake is unique, different in its own way, just like people," I said.

"Oooh, he's so poetic. You should totally date my sister," Anna said.

Elsa suddenly clasped a hand over her sister's mouth and laughed nervously with a blush on her cheeks. I smirked and just smiled as Mr. Danvers put a sticky note on my plaque. It was an A+.

He handed it back to me and the bell rang for us to leave class. I grabbed my backpack and plaque and left class before Anna could try hooking me up with Elsa. I had nothing against her. She was nice, beautiful, and seemed smart; I just didn't see her romantically. I hope she saw me only as a friend, because I don't want to hurt her.

I went to my locker and unlocked it. I put my plaque in my locker and closed it. I turned and saw Thia putting a textbook into her locker. I spent the time checking out her legs from behind and I smiled a bit. Thia then turned around and I quickly looked up to her eyes. She walked over to me and smiled.

"How was Woodshop?" she asked.

"Great, let me show you what I made in class," I said, opening my locker up again.

I pulled out my plaque and Thia looked at it in amazement.

"This looks incredible," she said.

"Thanks," I responded.

"Seriously, you're good. You should help North with his toys," Thia said.

"I ain't that good," I said.

"Quit being modest, Jack, it doesn't look good on you," Thia said, putting my plaque back in my locker.

"So you're saying being a showoff looks better on me?" I asked.

Thia nodded, taking her phone out to check the time. I instantly snatched it out of her hands and held it over her head.

"Jack! No fair!" Thia cried out, desperately trying to reach her phone.

I pulled it back behind my head and Thia pulled closer up against me, with her arm reaching past my head, and her other hand on my shoulder for leverage.

"Eww gross, PDA," a blonde student said as she and a blonde boy that looked exactly like her passed by.

Thia blushed and pulled away from me.

"Ruff, Tuff! It isn't anything like that!" she insisted.

"Oh yeah, exact the fact that you were all rubbing against Mr. Tall, Pale, and Good-Looking over there," the female twin, Ruff, said, winking at me.

She had medium-length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"He's just a friend," Thia said, trying to gain control of the situation.

"Yeah, friend with benefits," the male twin, Tuff, said.

He had long, blonde hair that was tied into dreads and blue eyes just like his sister.

I smirked at Thia and winked at her, causing her to blush some more.

"What can I say, she can't keep her hands off of me," I said, passing Thia and the twins as I walked into my math class.

"Jack!" Thia cried out in embarrassment, running after me.

I took a seat in the back of the class and Thia sat next to me, glaring right at me.

"Give me my phone back," she ordered me.

I then realized I still had her phone. I handed it back and she stuffed it into the pocket of her shorts.

"I can't believe you, Jack," Thia said.

"What? I was just teasing you," I said.

"How would you like it if I teased you?" Thia asked me.

"You couldn't tease me even if you tried," I responded.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, Snowflake," she said, adopting a new nickname for me.

"Bring it on, Tooth," I responded, leaning back in my seat.

Algebra went by without any noteworthy event besides the fact that my teacher, Mrs. Nguyen, gave us homework and told us to get our books on our own time.

After Algebra was lunch and I was hungry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lunchtime**

Thia and I walked to the cafeteria side-by-side without saying a word to each other. Suddenly Thia tried pushing me, but failed in doing so due to her petite size. I looked at her with a smile on my face.

"Try getting back at me mentally, because the only thing you can overcome physically is a Chihuahua," I said teasingly.

Thia narrowed her eyes at me and pouted.

"Aww, you look cute when you pout," I teased her further.

"You're such a bully," Thia said.

"You're just mad because those twins said we were publically displaying affection," I said.

"Yes, I am mad over that. I'm also mad at the fact that you joined them," Thia said.

"Hey, I saw my shot, and I took it," I said.

"Whatever Jack, I thought you were my friend," Thia said, walking away.

Now she made me feel guilty for teasing her.

"Thia, I'm sorry," I apologized, running after her.

She looked at me with sad eyes and then smiled.

"Gotcha," she said.

I looked at her incredulously.

"Told you I'd get you back," Thia said, smiling triumphantly.

"That's all you got, munchkin?" I asked her, pushing her shoulder gently.

"Oh shush, let's get something to eat," Thia responded, walking into the cafeteria.

We waited in line behind Aster, who I recognized with his gray hair of course.

"Hey Aster," Thia greeted him.

"Kangaroo!" I greeted the Australian loudly, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

He shrugged me off and grumbled something incomprehensible. We moved in line and Aster grabbed a plastic box of baby carrots, a cheeseburger, and a slice of carrot cake.

"Oh come on, Peter Rabbit, you're making it too easy," I said as I grabbed a hamburger and a milk carton.

Aster grumbled and walked away.

"Why do you tease Aster?" Thia asked me, grabbing a milk carton and a chicken sandwich.

"Why not?" I responded.

"Because he would kick your ass if I wasn't here," Thia responded.

"Aw, I got a guardian, I'll remember to pick on him only when you're around," I said.

Thia rolled her eyes and she went outside. I followed her and she led me silently to a large oak tree. There were two picnic tables beneath it and she sat down at one of them.

"Sit down Jack," she said.

I nodded and sat down across from her. Suddenly someone clasped their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" the owner of the hands asked.

"Well, I recognize the bubbly voice and the fact that there's hair hanging over my face and chest, so I'm gonna say it's Rapunzel," I said.

Rapunzel removed her hands from my eyes and sat next to Thia.

"How are you two lovebirds doing?" Rapunzel asked.

I glared at her and Thia blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, the twins told me that you two were all over each other in the hallway," Rapunzel said.

"We weren't all over each other, this jerk over here was using his height to his advantage and took my phone," Thia said.

Rapunzel started laughing.

"And you tried getting it back by grinding against him!?" Rapunzel laughed.

"What about when you and Eugene practically swallow each other?" Thia asked as I took a drink of my milk.

I swallowed it wrong and started coughing. I caught my breath and then began laughing.

"Oh shut up," Rapunzel responded, pouting a bit.

"What about us swallowing each other?" Eugene asked as he walked over to the tables.

"Oh Thia was bringing up our PDA's because I was making fun of her grinding up against Jack in the hall," Rapunzel said.

Eugene looked at me as he sat next to his girlfriend.

"Well I bet that made Jack a happy boy," Eugene commented.

Thia gave him a look, but then looks back at me as if wondering how I would respond. I thought for a moment, trying to think of something to say. I then went for it.

"Well, any guy would be happy to have a gorgeous girl like Thia up against them," I said, shrugging nonchalantly.

I sat there in silence.

"Awww!" Rapunzel gushed over what I said.

Thia was blushing and staring right at me. Then her stare shot from me and to Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. Elsa sat next to me and her sister and Kristoff sat on her other side. Then Aster came over and sat next to Eugene.

"So what are we all talking about?" Anna asked.

"Oh just how Thia was being all PDA with Jack," Rapunzel said casually.

Aster then began choking on one of his carrots and he coughed it onto the table after Eugene smacked him in the back. I also noticed Elsa look a bit disheartened by what Rapunzel said.

"What!?" he asked, glaring at me.

"It wasn't PDA, Jack took my phone and was holding it out of reach," Thia explained.

That explanation surely didn't ease Aster's glare.

"So he was just being a jerk," Aster said.

"No, he was just messing around," Thia defended me.

"Whatever," Aster muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Haha, comrades! Are you having lunch without me!?" Nick called out, running over to us.

He had a big bucket full of something that smelled delicious. He stood at the end of our table and I tried looking in the bucket, but Nick stopped me.

"No, wait for other comrades," he said.

I pouted and waited for Sandy, Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, the twins, and two other kids to join us.

The other two were called Fishlegs and Snotlout. Fishlegs was a large blonde boy with crooked teeth, but he was incredibly smart. Snotlout was a somewhat muscular brunette who thought he was a lady's man despite acting completely inappropriate.

Nick then revealed what was in the bucket. It was full of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"I brought ingredients from school and spent all of cooking class making them for comrades. Dig in!" Nick exclaimed, dumping the cookies onto the table.

"North, these cookies are too sugary, they'll damage everyone's teeth!" Thia cried out.

"Thia, don't be poor sport. Everyone brushes teeth extra tonight so Thia won't be upset," Nick told us.

"Yes sir," I responded for everyone, grabbing as many cookies as I could.

I noticed how quiet Elsa was next to me and also that she wasn't grabbing any of the cookies. I nudged her side with my elbow, grabbing her attention, and handed her a cookie. She smiled and took it. She ate it daintily, like a queen would. I then looked at her sister and she gobbled handfuls of cookies down like she was starving. I chuckled a bit in amusement.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Question Game**

After lunch, it was Chemistry. Thia and I walked to the class together.

"Hey Jack," she said to me as we walked.

"Yeah?" I asked her in response.

"I think that was really sweet with what you said about me," Thia said.

"What did I say?" I asked.

She gave me an incredulous look, but immediately figured through the boyish grin on my face that I was messing around with her.

"You're welcome by the way, but it really was nothing more than just telling the truth," I said.

"Well you may be a pain in the butt, but you're really sweet Jack," Thia said, smiling at me.

I nodded and we walked into our Chemistry class. Merida waved us down and had us sit at a lab station with her and Hiccup.

"Hey guys," Hiccup greeted us.

"How you two lovers doin'?" Merida asked us.

"We're not lovers, we're just friends," Thia assured.

"Ah huh, sure ya are, and I'm not the best damned archer in the whole state," Merida said.

"But you are," Hiccup pointed out.

"Exactly ma point!" Merida shouted.

"Hey, you two want to know something?" I asked Merida and Hiccup.

"What?" Hiccup asked, leaning in.

"The new principal is my uncle. We both just moved here from Washington State," I said.

The only reason I told them that was so they could focus on something else other than Thia and me.

"Really? So can you get away with things?" Merida asked me.

"Sadly no, I can't reap the benefits of being related to the principal," I said.

"Then what's the bloody point!" Merida snapped.

Our Chemistry teacher then walked in. He was an older man with a hardened face. He glared at us like he already hated our guts.

"Quiet down, class, and pull out your books up on the shelves," he ordered us.

We all grabbed our books.

"Now open them to Chapter One and read, write down all the vocabulary words, and complete the chapter review by the end of class. I will be playing Solitaire if you need me, and please don't need me," the teacher said, sitting down in his chair.

I completed the assignment in about forty minutes and sat there at the lab station. Thia then completed the assignment and looked at me.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down on it.

_Me: Want to play the Question Game?_

Thia nodded and grabbed the paper.

_Thia: Sure. Any rules?_

_Me: Yeah, we can't ask a question that's already been asked, we don't have to answer inappropriate questions, and we can't ask more than one question at a time_

_Thia: Alright. You go first._

_Me: What's your favorite color?_

_Thia: Purple. When's your birthday?_

_Me: December 11__th__. What's your phone number?_

_Thia: (267) 713-0923. What's your sister's name?_

I paused a bit and sighed.

_Me: Emma. Who was your first kiss?_

_Thia: Never kissed anyone . Why do you ask?_

_Me: Just wondering. Why haven't you kissed anyone yet?_

_Thia: Just waiting for the right guy. Who was your first kiss?_

_Me: Never had one either. Want to kiss?_

_Thia: Lol, no not right now, maybe later. Why do you want to kiss?_

_Me: Maybe I just want to kiss you ;). Would you want to kiss me?_

_Thia: Maybe. Can I see your teeth?_

I nodded and flashed my teeth to her. She smiled.

_Me: Have you ever been snowboarding?_

_Thia: No. Do you like Elsa?_

_Me: She's nice and seems like a good person, but I only like her as a friend. Why do you ask?_

_Thia: No reason. Do you think I'm cute?_

_Me: You're cute, pretty, beautiful, adorable, and gorgeous. Have you ever been in a fight?_

_Thia: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! You're so sweet, no I have not. Have you?_

"Can't ask the same question twice," I whispered to Thia.

She rolled her eyes.

_Thia: Do you like me?_

_Me: Of course I do, you're an awesome person. Why do you ask?_

_Thia: You didn't understand. Do you like me more than a friend?_

_Me: Maybe. Why do you ask?_

_Thia: Rapunzel told me. _

The bell then rang for us to leave, but I sat there staring at Thia. She smiled; blushing a little bit, and then wrote down on our piece of paper.

_Thia: Call me after school._

She then got up from her seat, turned in her work to our Chemistry teacher, and walked out. I turned in my paper and walked out of the classroom as well. I immediately went to Rapunzel. She had her back up against her locker and was in the middle of a makeout session with Eugene.

"Hey, lovebirds, pull away now!" I snapped.

Eugene looked at me and pulled away. Rapunzel was shocked to see me.

"Uh… hi Jack," she said, trying to feign innocence,

"You officially have a big mouth," I said.

"Sorry I blabbed about you being related to the new principal," Rapunzel said.

"You're related to the new principal?" Eugene asked.

"Yes, he's my uncle. And you know what I mean, Thia told me what you told her," I said.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I don't know much about this romantic crap, so I just kind of… told her," Rapunzel said.

"Gee thanks," I muttered.

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel apologized.

"What's going on?" Eugene asked.

"Jack likes Thia, and I told Thia he likes her," Rapunzel said, resting her head against her locker.

"Aw, Jack and Thia sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a bunch of white-haired, purple-eyed babies in a baby carriage!" Eugene sang.

Rapunzel smacked him upside the head and gave him an irritated look.

"What are you, five?" she asked.

"No, I'm six thank you very much," Eugene responded.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and looked at me apologetically.

"What did she say?" she asked me.

"She told me to call her after school," I said.

"Well that's good," Rapunzel said.

"But I have Theater with her next," I said.

"Then don't do anything stupid," Rapunzel said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Piss someone in that class off, 'cause our whole group is in it together," Eugene revealed.

"Including Aster?" I asked.

"Including Aster," Eugene responded.

Great.

"Including Elsa?" I asked.

Eugene nodded.

"Why does that matter?" Rapunzel asked.

"I think she likes me," I said.

"Damn, playa," Eugene said, holding his hand up for a high-five.

Rapunzel smacked him upside the head again.

"Just, sit by us, and power through the final hour of school," Rapunzel said, trying to smile at me optimistically.

"Or completely fall apart into social embarrassment and have the girl you like look at you with disdain for the rest of your life," Eugene said.

Rapunzel smacked him upside the head a third time, but this time she used her tennis shoe.

"Ow, what'd I say?" Eugene asked, holding the back of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Allies and Enemies**

I walked into my Theater class, which was the auditorium where plays and musicals would be held, with Rapunzel on my side and Eugene on her other side. She gave me a helpful smile and I smiled back. I saw Thia sitting in one of the theater seats, looking up at the stage as our flamboyant-looking teacher did an act.

I really didn't care about Theater per say, so I just sat in the back of the auditorium with Eugene. Rapunzel walked up to talk to Hiccup and Astrid. Anna then walked back to us with Kristoff and I was surrounded.

"Ugh, this is so boring," Anna complained next to me.

"Yep, I'm honestly thinking about falling asleep," Eugene added.

The twins, Ruff and Tuff, then ran back to us with devilish looks on their faces. Eugene saw this as well and looked a bit concerned.

"Dear God, what did you two do?" he asked them.

"Just wait for it," Tuff said, looking in the direction of Snotlout.

We watched him walk through the seats until he got to one that had a self-made sign saying "Snotlout's Seat" on it. He sat down and immediately shot up to his feet, screaming, and holding his ass.

"Ow! What the hell!?" he shouted.

"What did you two do?" I asked, leaning toward the twins.

"We put toothpicks into his chair. He's always puts those signs in all his classes before school starts, it's annoying," Ruff said.

I started laughing, gaining the attention of Snotlout. He, thinking I was the one that booby trapped his chair, stormed over to us.

"You're the one who put toothpicks in my seat, weren't you!?" he accused me.

"Maybe," I responded, leaning back in my seat.

"You, me, after school!" Snotlout snapped.

"Nah, I got better things to do," I said.

"Then you can fight me now, come on Snowball! Let's go!" Snotlout shouted.

I then noticed that the twins had slunk off and that Tuff was on his hands and knees behind Snotlout. I smirked and stood to my feet.

"Alright," I said, lunging toward Snotlout.

That caused him to take a step back and fall over Tuff. We all then shared a laugh except for Snotlout, who got to his feet in a huff. The whole ordeal got the attention from everybody, including the Theater teacher.

"What's going on?" he asked us.

"He put toothpicks in my chair!" Snotlout accused me.

"Mr. Hall, Jack was sitting here all of class," Anna came to my defense.

"Tut, tut. Jack is it true, or are you trying to take the fall for a friend?" Mr. Hall asked me.

I looked at the twins and smirked.

"I did it," I said.

"Go to the principal's office then," Mr. Hall said.

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my backpack.

"I'll get you after school," Snotlout growled at me.

"No you won't Mr. Ferguson. For threatening another student with violence, you will be helping me clean the auditorium after school," Mr. Hall said.

"What!?" Snotlout complained.

I snickered and looked back at Thia, who looked at me concernedly. I held my hand up next to my head in the shape of a phone and mouthed "call me" to her before walking out of the auditorium and going to the principal's office.

It was empty and had a few boxes. At least there was a chair for me to sit on. My uncle then walked in and groaned when he saw me.

"What did you do?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I responded.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh, my Theater teacher sent me here because I said I put toothpicks into this kid's seat," I said nonchalantly, grabbing a snow globe off my uncle's desk.

"Jackson Frost, why would you do that?" my uncle asked me, sitting down on his seat on the other side of his desk.

"Oh, I didn't really do it. I took the fall for some friends," I responded.

"Why?" my uncle asked.

"Making allies uncle, the key to surviving high school. I've already got a few, but I gathered a few enemies as well. Just trying to keep an advantage," I responded.

"Yeah? Is it an advantage when I suspend you?" my uncle asked.

"Can't suspend me when I didn't do anything," I said.

My uncle grumbled.

"Alright, but can you at least help me unpack some things?" my uncle asked.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do," I said.

I then helped him unpack some things, but paused at a picture he had in one of the boxes. It was a picture of him, my mother and father, my little sister Emma, and me. We all looked so happy, I missed that so much.

"What's that student doing out of class?" an English accent asked.

I felt the temperature drop a couple of degrees and for once I did not like this cold. I turned around and saw Pitch lurking in the doorway of my uncle's office.

"Ah, Mr. Black. I'd like you to meet my nephew, Jack Frost," my uncle introduced me to the vice principal.

"Yes, yes, what is he doing out of class?" Pitch asked, ignoring the introduction.

"He's helping me unpack," my uncle said.

"So, the new principal needs his little nephew to help him unpack. It's a wonder why your predecessor couldn't just hand the reigns off to me instead," Pitch grumbled.

I stood to my feet and looked the evil-looking man in the face.

"Probably because he didn't want the school to look like the inside of a hearse," I commented.

Pitch glared at me and stepped forward.

"Watch your tone with me, boy," he growled.

"Damien! I think you're business in _my _office has come to an end," my uncle said, glaring the vice principal in the eye.

"Yes, the sunlight is killing me," Pitch said, walking away.

I looked at my uncle and decided to pass on the vampire joke Pitch had opened up for me.

"So, another one to the enemy list?" my uncle asked.

I nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thia's Call**

Later that day, after school, I was lying in bed completing my math homework when suddenly my phone started ringing. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked who was calling.

"Jack? It's Thia. Want to meet me down the street at the park?" she asked me.

I nearly dropped my phone.

"Hello? Jack?" Thia asked, making me realize I had gone silent.

"Oh sure thing, let me just throw one my shoes," I said.

"Alright, see you there," Thia said, hanging up.

I hung up my phone and completely disregarded the homework I still needed to do. I put my shoes on and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going!?" my uncle called out to me.

"Down the street, to the park!" I called back.

"Alright, be careful!" my uncle responded.

I ran out of the house and ran down the street to the park. I got to the park, but was out of breath when I got there. I took a minute to catch my breath and then calmly walked over where Thia was. She was swinging idly at the swings, so I sat on the swing next to her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she responded.

"So what's up?" I asked, starting to swing a bit.

"Just wanted to talk about what we were talking about in Chemistry," Thia said.

"We do have _chemistry _together," I responded, winking at her.

Thia gave me a look and I took it as a hint that this was no time for me to start joking around. Damn, I hate situations like that where I can't use my smartass attitude and humor to put the conversation into my favor.

"Alright, yes I do like you," I said.

"But you just met me?" Thia questioned.

"I've gotten to know you and I've seen your personality, any guy would fall for you after that," I responded.

"Yet you're the only guy that has in my life," Thia responded.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, except for Snotlout, but we all know he's a pig," Thia responded.

"He squeals like one," I said.

"Well back to what we were talking about; Jack, I think it's sweet that you like me…," Thia went on until I interrupted.

"But you don't like me," I said.

"No, that's not it," Thia responded, shaking her head.

I looked at her.

"Elsa likes you. She told me in Theater," Thia said.

"I kind of guessed she did," I responded, smirking a bit.

"The thing is, Jack, I've known Elsa since the eighth grade and she's always been this serious person and she doesn't know a thing when it comes to liking a guy. You're the first guy she's ever admitted to liking. She also opens up a bit when she's around you," Thia explained.

I looked at Thia.

"I love seeing my friends happy, Jack. Seriously, I live on those memories of seeing them happy. When they're sad, I remind them of happy memories in an attempt to get them to smile. Elsa has always been serious, she's always kept her feeling bottled up inside. You're like an ice pick, Jack, and I think you can help break the ice around Elsa. You can help her have fun. You always know how to have fun with anything, in any situation. It's like you're a guardian of fun," Thia said.

"Guardian?" I questioned, chuckling a bit.

"I can be a guardian of memories to add to the humor," Thia said, laughing a bit as well.

"So you want me to go out with Elsa, to hopefully help her be happy and to let it go?" I asked.

"Yes," Thia said.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked.

"Then you hurt her, angering her sister, Kristoff, and me to name a few people," Thia responded.

"And what if we don't connect on our date?" I asked.

"Oh I doubt that will happen," Thia responded.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I'm a girl, we know these things," she said, smiling at me.

"You really do care about your friends," I said.

"Yes, I'd sacrifice my happiness for their own," Thia responded.

"That's pretty unfair to you," I pointed out.

"Seeing them happy makes me happy, Jack, so it is fair. If you help Elsa to be happy and to let go all of her seriousness for some fun, it will make me happy," Thia said.

"Alright, I'll see if Elsa wants to go out on a date with me. If we do start going out, don't you start getting jealous," I said, pushing the swing Thia was sitting on.

"I'm not the jealous type, Jack, but if you hurt her. I rip out every gorgeous tooth in your mouth and hang them on my wall like a trophy, and then leave you to the mercy of Anna and Kristoff," Thia said, getting to her feet.

"Alright Tooth Fairy," I responded, chuckling at her threat.

She gave me a confused look.

"You like teeth and you're tiny like a fairy," I explained the nickname.

"I'm not tiny!" she shouted, pushing me back on the swing.

I let go and jumped off, landing beside her. I rested my arm on the top of her head.

"You make an excellent arm rest," I said.

She tried pushing me away, but failed, so she kicked me in the shin and ran away.

"You're gonna get it now!" I responded.

"Bring it on, Frost!" Thia shouted back.

Alright, so a relationship with Thia is out of the question, but I have to admit I have a newfound respect for her in how much she cares about her friends. I'm glad I can count her as a friend.

_(Page Break)_

Later that night, after I ate dinner with my uncle, I was finishing up my math homework when my laptop began going off with notifications from Facebook. I got to my feet and sat down at my desk, looking at my laptop. I had just received thirteen friend requests. I opened them up to see who wanted to be my friend and I saw it was Thia, Sandy, North, Merida, Rapunzel, Eugene under the name Flynn Rider, Hiccup, Astrid, the twins, Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa.

I accepted them all and immediately starting getting Pokes from Thia, Rapunzel, and Anna. I sent the three of them the same message.

_Me: The Poke War has begun!_

_Thia: Bring it on, Frost!_

_Rapunzel: I will Poke thee into oblivion!_

_Anna: All shall bow to the power and ferocity of my Poke!_

I also sent a message to Elsa.

_Me: See you at school tomorrow. _

_Elsa: Can't wait. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Five Points To Gryffindor!**

I woke up at my usual time, showered, brushed teeth, put deodorant on, dressed, grabbed my backpack, and ate an apple while watching some TV. I chuckled as SpongeBob annoyed Squidward on his Sunday and then saw my uncle come out of his room. He was dressed in his suit and looked ready for his day as well.

"Are you going to be on your best behavior?" he asked me.

"Nope," I responded.

"Come on Jack, please. I managed to convince your Theater teacher that it wasn't you and that it must've been someone from his previous class. Can you please just behave?" my uncle asked.

"Maybe," I responded.

"Jack," my uncle said a bit sterner.

"Hey, so long as that kid Snotlout isn't holding a grudge, I'll be fine," I said.

"No fighting either or you will be suspended and grounded," my uncle said.

"What if he swings first?" I asked, getting to my feet as we got ready to leave.

"Play dead," my uncle said.

We walked out of the house and I saw Thia walk out of hers as well.

"Morning Thia," I greeted her.

She turned and smiled, waving.

"Want a ride?" I asked.

"Sure," she responded.

We all then got into my uncle's truck, but this time, however, I sat in the back seat next to Thia.

"What? Do I smell or something?" my uncle asked.

"No, Mr. Moon," Thia said reassuringly.

"Don't start making out or whatever it is you kids do nowadays," my uncle said.

I kicked the back of his seat as hard as I could; smiling in satisfaction when I saw him grimace in pain through the rear view mirror.

"Mr. Moon, my mother wants to invite you both over for dinner tonight," Thia said.

I looked at her.

"Sounds great, what time does she want us over?" my uncle asked.

"Five would be great," Thia responded.

"We'll be there," my uncle responded.

"I'll warn you though, it's gonna be Indian food," Thia said.

"Well I'm not picky," my uncle said.

"Me neither," I responded.

My uncle then dropped Thia and me off down the street from the school and we saw Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff walking to school as well.

"THIA! JACK!" Anna exclaimed, running over to us.

She hugged the both of us. Thia then went over to hug Kristoff and I hugged Elsa. I felt her tense up a bit in the hug and I knew I shocked her with it. I pulled away and smiled at Elsa. She blushed a bit and smiled back.

"I wonder how Mr. King is going to like our papers?" I asked.

Elsa shrugged and I realized Thia was right. She did need to loosen up and have some fun. I then took notice to what she was wearing. A dark blue hoodie, jeans, furry boots, and gloves. Anna led Thia and Kristoff toward the school and Elsa and I lagged behind.

"You look nice today," I told Elsa as we walked.

She blushed some more and tried hiding it.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Want to grab a bite to eat before class starts?" I asked her as we walked into the school.

"Sorry, I got to do some things," Elsa responded, walking backwards away from me.

"Alright, another time then," I responded.

Elsa nodded and turned away.

"See you in English!" I called out as I headed toward my locker.

Thia was waiting for me by my locker.

"So what were you and Elsa talking about?" she asked me.

"Just trying to pick at her walls. You're right, she really does conceal a lot," I responded, moving Thia out of the way so I could open my locker.

She gave me a look for making her feel small, but I ignored it.

"Well don't give up," Thia said.

"I never give up," I responded, grabbing my Government textbook.

Rapunzel was waiting for me outside of our Government class. Thia had gone to her first class, so I was alone.

"So what happened between you and Thia?" she asked me.

"Oh, nothing," I responded.

"Come on, tell me," Rapunzel begged as we walked into the class.

"No," I responded.

"Please," she begged.

"No," I responded.

"Please," she begged.

"No," I responded.

"Please," she begged.

"No," I responded.

"Please," she begged.

"No," I responded.

Sandy then walked into class and looked at us confusedly.

He signed something at Rapunzel.

"He admitted to Thia that he likes her, but isn't telling me how she responded," Rapunzel pouted.

Sandy then looked at me and pulled out his notebook.

_Sandy: What did she say?_

"Nothing. It's between her and I," I said.

Rapunzel groaned and took the seat beside me. Government class was boring. Just writing notes. The bell rang and I put my textbook back into my locker.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me, Jack. Tell me. Tell me. You're going to tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Come on, I know you're gonna tell me, Jack. Tell me. Jack, tell me," Rapunzel said to me, walking behind me.

Luckily we ran into Eugene.

"Eugene, take her," I said, dropping Rapunzel off with him, and running into my English class.

Elsa was already in her seat and I sat behind her.

"Hey," I greeted her.

She turned her head and looked at me through her peripheral.

"Hey," she responded.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Good, what about you?" she responded.

"Already wanting to go home," I said, smirking.

Elsa smirked back and turned her head back to the front of the class. Thia then walked in and sat down beside me.

"Hey you two," she greeted us.

I waved and Elsa smiled her greeting. I looked at her and smirked a bit. I pulled out a pencil and began playing with the hood of her sweatshirt. Elsa turned and gave me a look which I responded with complete and utter innocence.

Mr. King then walked in and he had a stack of papers in his hands.

"Good morning class, I have your papers from yesterday all graded and the points have been tallied," Mr. King said.

I raised my hand.

"Jack?" Mr. King asked.

"Who has the most points?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait until the end of the week," Mr. King responded chuckling.

He then put the papers down on his desk and smiled as he grabbed a marker.

"Alright, today's paper subject will be… snow! Please write whatever comes to mind about snow. Be creative, be informative. You have a half hour," Mr. King said.

We all took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and began writing. I finished mine with ten minutes to spare and turned it into Mr. King. He then handed me my paper I had written yesterday. There was a ninety-nine out of a hundred on it.

"It was well-written, almost perfect except you misspelled necessary," Mr. King said.

"I hate that word, it's so unnecessary," I said jokingly, taking my paper.

Mr. King chuckled.

"Five points to Gryffindor for making me laugh, Jack Frost!" Mr. King exclaimed.

Everyone looked up from their papers and I sat back down.

"Wow, if all I need to do is make him laugh, then he might as well give Gryffindor the prizes," I said, chuckling.

I saw Elsa smile slightly and I saw her doodling on her paper. She was drawing snowflakes. Each one was different.

"Nice snowflake," I said.

She looked at me and smiled a little bit.

"Alright, thirty minutes are up. Please turn in your papers and get yesterday's to see how you did," Mr. King said.

Everyone but me got up and turned in their papers. They grabbed their other papers and returned to their seats.

"What did you get?" I asked Elsa and Thia.

"A ninety-eight," Thia said.

"Haha, I did better than you," I said, sticking my tongue out at her and holding my paper

Thia and I then looked at Elsa.

"How'd you do?" I asked her, nudging her back slightly.

She turned and held up her paper. It had a hundred percent on it.

"Haha, she did better than you," Thia teased.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Haha, we did better than you," I responded.

I wrapped my arm around Elsa's shoulders, causing her to blush.

"Gryffindor rules!" I called out.

"Yes, Elsa was the only one in the class that got a hundred percent, but there's no need to boast. Two points from Gryffindor," Mr. King said.

"Oh that's cold, Mr. King, and I should know cold. My name's Jack Frost for crying out loud," I responded.

Mr. King laughed.

"Five points to Gryffindor!" he called out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Birdhouses**

After English, Elsa and I walked toward our Woodshop class after Thia left to her third period. It was a long walk of awkward silence.

"You're quiet," I pointed out.

Elsa looked at me.

"Sorry," she responded.

"Don't be. You don't have to be afraid to talk to me if you ever want to talk. I don't bite," I told her.

"Sorry, I'm just a little shy," Elsa said.

"I can tell," I responded.

I smiled at her as we walked and she smiled back.

"Is that your natural hair color?" I asked.

Elsa nodded.

"It's nice," I said.

She blushed.

"Thanks, Jack," she responded.

"You're welcome. Want to exchange phone numbers? I'm new here and we can help each other out with school and stuff," I asked.

"Sure, gimme your phone," Elsa said.

I handed mine over and she put her number into my phone. She handed it back to me. I then called her despite walking right next to her. Elsa smiled.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Elsa? Oh so this is who's number this is!" I said, acting surprised.

Elsa went into a fit of giggles.

"Oh hold on, this cute girl next to me is laughing _way _too loud into her phone," I said.

Elsa laughed some more and then stopped, realizing I called her cute. I could tell she realized this by the blush that came across her cheeks. When you have fair skin, you will get caught blushing.

"You think I'm cute?" Elsa asked me.

"Nah," I responded.

She looked hurt at my response.

"I think you're beautiful," I said, smiling at her.

Elsa paused and her mouth hung open. I walked backwards into the Woodshop class, smiling the whole time.

"Hey, if you don't come in, you'll be late," I said, snapping Elsa out of her daze.

She smiled and walked into the class. We sat down at the table where Nick was now testing the car he was working on yesterday. It had been painted blue and red and ran smoothly.

"Nice job," I said, sitting down.

Elsa sat next to me and Nick smiled.

"Yes, it runs like new," he said.

Anna and Kristoff then walked in and Anna sat next to her sister.

"Hi North!" Anna said, leaning across the table to hug the big Russian.

I pulled out my phone and sent Elsa a text.

_Me: Are you sure you two are sisters?_

_Elsa: I swear she was adopted._

_Me: That would explain a lot. _

_Elsa: Yeah, everyone loves her. She's all sunny and chipper and fun. I'm all boring and serious. _

_Me: You're not boring. _

_Elsa: Really?_

_Me: Yeah. I think you need to loosen up and have some more fun, but you're not boring._

_Elsa: Everyone says that to me. I don't know how to have fun. _

_Me: Oh that's easy. _

_Elsa: Says you, Mr. Fun Guy._

_Me: Mr. Fun Guy? You need to work on your insults Elsie. _

_Elsa: Don't call me Elsie._

_Me: What are you gonna do about it?_

Elsa then kicked me in the shin and I flinched from the pain.

_Elsa: Kick you in the shin. _

She smiled at me triumphantly.

_Me: Elsie. :p_

Mr. Danvers came in before Elsa could kick me a second time.

"Alright, today in class, we are going to be building birdhouses. Groups of two working together! Now get in your groups, please!" he called out.

I wrapped my arm around Elsa's waist and pulled her in close. She blushed and I smirked.

"You're mine for this one, Elsie," I said, winking at her.

She pushed away from me and stuck her tongue out before laughing. Anna looked shocked at how her sister was acting.

"Supplies and tools are in the back. Remember to be careful," Mr. Danvers said.

Kristoff and I walked to the back to get the supplies and the tools. I returned with everything we needed and sat back down next to Elsa.

"North? Aren't you gonna build your birdhouse?" I asked.

"No. Mr. Danvers and me make agreement. He grade me on toys I make for children," North said.

"That's cool," I said.

North nodded in agreement and then went to the supplies to start making another toy.

Elsa and I began constructing our birdhouse. We first built the base. She held pieces of wood together while I glued them down. I then accidentally put my hand over hers, causing Elsa to blush. I moved my hand away and we resumed building our birdhouse. It was finished and dried right as class ended.

"Alright. Your birdhouses need to be finished and completely painted by Friday to get a grade, see you tomorrow," Mr. Danvers said.

"So, how are we going to paint this?" I asked, holding the birdhouse as Elsa put some things away.

"I got paint, we can paint it together after school. It would have to be your place, though. It's really crowded at my place," Elsa said.

"Oh, well my uncle and I are going to a dinner tonight. Tomorrow night is good," I said.

"Alright, I'll walk home with you after school tomorrow," Elsa said.

"Alright, it's a deal," I responded.

Elsa giggled and smiled.

"See you at lunch, Jack," she said.

"See ya," I responded.

We then went our separate ways. I put our birdhouse into my locker and Thia tapped my shoulder from behind. I turned and she had a big smile on your face.

"Anna just texted me saying how you and Elsa were acting towards each other in Woodshop," she said.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just how you got Elsa to laugh, and how you had your arm around her waist," Thia said.

I rolled my eyes and closed my locker.

"Yeah? Well your probably going to be getting bugged a lot by Anna tomorrow after school," I said.

"Why?" Thia asked.

"Elsa's coming over to my house," I said.

"What?" Thia questioned.

"Yeah, we have to paint a birdhouse," I said.

"Oh wow, Jack," Thia said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well since your uncle has to stay after school for about an hour or two due to him being principal, Elsa and you will be alone in your house," Thia said.

"So?" I asked.

"Jackson Overland Frost, you will keep your hands to yourself while she is over!" Thia lectured me like I was a child.

"Hey, I'm not that kind of guy," I responded, holding my hands up in defense.

"You better not be, because if we find out anything happens, you will die," Thia said, poking my chest.

I chuckled.

"You will try," I responded, walking into my Algebra class.


	14. Chapter 14

**Food Fight**

Algebra was boring. Just notes, then a worksheet, and then finally finding out we have another page of homework to do tonight. What a joy. I groaned, rolled my eyes, and walked out of class as soon as the bell rang. Finally, it was lunch time.

I stood in line next to Thia and Aster then walked up behind us.

"Thia," he greeted her.

I never got my greeting.

"Hi Bunny," I said.

He just grunted as we moved up in line.

"Aster, play nice," Thia scolded.

"Yeah Aster, play nice," I said mockingly, chuckling a bit.

I grabbed my lunch tray and put a hamburger and a carton of milk on it. I also grabbed a thing of salad and put it on my tray as well. I moved to head out to the picnic tables outside, but I lost my footing and accidentally threw my salad back over my head, hitting Aster with it.

Thia backed away from the gray-haired Australian with the tribal tattoos as he began turning red with rage. I looked back and naturally instead of saying sorry, I threw down my ace.

"Eh, I wasn't in the mood for rabbit chow anyways," I said, shrugging the incident off.

"You're dead now, mate," Aster said, running toward me.

"Everyone run, kangaroo on the loose!" I shouted, jumping onto one of the lunch tables.

I ran down the length of it with Aster trailing down the aisle. I jumped across the aisle and landed on the other table before jumping onto the floor and running out the door. Aster ran out the door behind me, throwing bits of lettuce off his frame as he ran. Thia was close behind, desperately trying to keep up.

I immediately climbed up the large oak tree and got out of reach for Aster. I started to pray that he couldn't climb.

Aster stormed up to the tree and glared up at me.

"Get down from there right now!" he ordered me.

I looked down and pointed at him.

"No," I said before getting into a more relaxed position on the sturdy tree branch.

"Get down from there or I'm coming up there!" Aster barked.

"Bunnies and kangaroos can't climb, mate," I said, mocking Aster even more.

Aster then threw himself at the tree, trying to climb up, but slid back down. He colliding with the tree caused an acorn to fall right in my lap.

"Ammo!" I called out, throwing the acorn down at Aster, hitting him on the forehead.

That just pissed him off more.

"Frost!" he roared, jumping up as high as he could to reach me, but I was out of reach.

Soon the other members of the group came outside to see what was going on.

"Bunny, what is the matter?" North asked, stepping forward.

"The bloody idiot up there threw his food at me!" Aster shouted.

"It was an accident," I responded from my branch.

"He slipped, Bunny," Thia insisted.

"Then why make the comment about rabbit chow?" Aster asked.

"I saw the opportunity and couldn't pass it up!" I answered, laughing a bit.

"Then why run?" Aster asked me.

"You said you were going to kill him," Thia pointed out, putting a hand on her hip.

Aster grumbled.

"Alright, is all forgiven?" North asked.

"I guess," Aster muttered.

"Jack, is safe to come down," North said to me.

"Nah, I like it up here. It's got a nice view. Hi Elsa!" I called out, waving at the platinum blonde girl.

She giggled, holding her fingertips to her lips and waved back.

"Alright, today is special day. Today, our comrade Fishlegs turns eighteen. Happy birthday, Fishlegs," North said, pulling out a specially made birthday cake for the large blonde boy.

"Aww, thanks North," Fishlegs responded.

"No problem, comrade. Come on, let us cut cake and enjoy!" North exclaimed.

He then used a plastic knife to cut the large cake and handed out pieces to everyone. Elsa walked up to the tree with a second plate of cake.

"Jack, you want cake?" she asked me.

"Of course!" I responded, dropping out of the tree upside down, using my legs to hold me up.

"Whoa… upside down Elsa. Nice," I said, laughing a bit.

Elsa chuckled a little and handed me my plate of cake. I ran my finger across the frosting and smiled at Elsa. I then poked her nose with my frosting-covered finger, getting frosting on her nose.

"Boop, Jack Frost nipped your nose," I said jokingly.

Elsa laughed and wiped the frosting off her nose before eating it.

"You're gonna get it now, Jack Frost," Elsa said, smashing her cake in my face.

Everyone froze and looked at the two of us. The plate fell off with some of the cake intact, but most of it was stuck to my face. I hung there by my legs, surprised that Elsa had just done that.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I shouted, throwing my cake at none other than Aster.

I dropped down from the tree, shaking my head to rid myself of the weird feeling of hanging upside down for a period of time and scooped some cake off my face. I ducked under a flying cake thrown by an angry Aster and hit him again.

"I need more ammo!" I shouted.

I was then hit in the back of the head by Anna.

"Thank you!" I shouted, using that cake for my revenge shot against Elsa.

It was all over her hair and I was a bit worried that she would get upset, but she smiled and threw the cake back at me.

It then became an all-out battle and it became a huge mess.

"WHAT _IS _GOING ON!? Pitch suddenly shouted as he stormed out from the cafeteria.

Everyone froze and looked at the vice principal a majority of us were afraid of and all of us despised. Suddenly Pitch was hit in the face with a piece of cake. He blinked through the frosting and cake and sprinkles, glaring at whoever dared to throw it at him. He then decided who to bring the hammer down onto.

"All of you, to my office RIGHT NOW!" he shouted.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Wrath of Pitch and the Mercy of the Moon**

Apparently never in the history of Burgess High School had there ever been so many students in the principal's office for getting in trouble before, so I was glad I could be a part of history. But I was also prepared to take the fall if I needed to do so.

I looked at Elsa and I could tell she was feeling blaming herself for getting everyone in trouble.

Suddenly Pitch and my uncle came into the office, having to get their way past some of us in order to do so. Pitch had cleaned the cake from his face, but missed some frosting on his ear.

"Um… Mr. Black, sir, you have some frosting…," Fishlegs tried telling him, but was silenced by a growl from the vice principal.

"Damien, don't growl at the students," my uncle said.

He then looked around at us all and locked eyes with me.

"Alright, this is the second day and I know you are all good students, so the punishment will be cleaning up as much of the cafeteria and outside eating area where the food fight happened as you can for an hour after school today," my uncle said.

That was the lightest punishment I have ever seen, and I've seen a lot of different kinds of punishments in my twelve years of school.

"That's it?" Pitch questioned my uncle.

"It was just some childish fun," my uncle said.

"Fun? They threw cake _at me_!" Pitch snapped angrily.

"Maybe you should learn how to have some fun, Damien," my uncle responded.

"No, these students are menaces! They ought to be expelled, or at least suspended!" Pitch snapped.

My uncle suddenly narrowed his eyes and glared at Pitch.

"That will be my decision Damien Black, and my decision alone. I issued these students' punishments, and they will serve it after school today _under my watch_. If you _ever _raise your voice like that around children in my presence, I will talk to the superintendent about your removal from the position of vice principal at this school," my uncle said with eerie and stern calmness.

Pitch stared my uncle down, but he didn't back down under the glare.

"Now go clean that frosting off from behind your ear that Fishlegs was so kind as to inform you of its existence," my uncle said.

Pitch growled and stormed out of the office, pushing through the twins to get out.

"All of you may now head to your final period, I have informed your fifth period teachers of your absence so it won't go down as unexcused. Goodbye, and see you after school," my uncle gave us his permission to leave.

We all started to leave and I tried hurrying to get out before I could be stopped, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Jack, stay," my uncle said sternly.

I stopped and everyone walked past. Elsa turned around and gave me a smile and a goodbye wave before heading out of the office. Thia put her hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly as well.

"Get to class, Thia," my uncle said, hurrying her along.

"Yes, Mr. Moon," she responded, nodding before heading off.

I sat down in my uncle's office and he closed the door.

"Twice you've been sent here into my office, do you plan on making this a regular thing, Jack?" my uncle asked.

"Well we are related, maybe I wanted to stop by and say hi," I responded.

"First you took the fall for a prank, and then you cause of food fight? What's next, Jack?" my uncle asked.

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead yet," I responded.

My uncle gave me a look.

"Alright, I'm sorry. We were having some fun and it got out of hand. We'll clean it up afterwards, no harm done," I said.

"No Jack, harm done. Now I got Damien breathing down my neck. I could get fired if I so much as put a toenail out of line. It's difficult being in the educational field nowadays. You have to be so careful, especially when vultures like Damien Black are hovering overhead, waiting for my death just so he can pick at my remains," my uncle said.

"Call him Pitch, everyone else does," I said.

"No, I got to be "professional"," my uncle responded, rolling his eyes.

"Screw professionalism, casual is where the fun is at," I responded.

My uncle smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but I got to be this flying monkey in a cheap suit to please people," my uncle said.

"Remind me never to go for a job as a principal," I responded.

My uncle chuckled and nodded.

"I will. Now get to class, Jack Frost. All your friends are waiting for you," my uncle said.

I nodded and headed off to the theater. Unbeknownst to me, Pitch was watching me through the blinds from the inside of his office.

"Just wait, Frost. You and your goody-goody uncle will be going down, and then I will have control over this school," Pitch grumbled to himself before closing the blinds, consuming his entire office in darkness.

_(Page Break)_

After school, all of us made our way to the cafeteria to serve our punishment.

"It's all Snowball's fault," Snotlout went on.

"You do realize it was his uncle that showed us mercy, right?" Hiccup came to my defense.

"We still have to clean all of this," Snotlout said.

We then walked into the cafeteria and saw that the entire area of the school was damn near spotless. In the middle of the cafeteria with his "cheap suit" off, my uncle was busy cleaning one of the tables before folding it up and pushing it off to the corner of the cafeteria.

"Oh, hello students!" he called out to us.

"Mr. Moon, why is the cafeteria so clean?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I had nothing to do during your sixth period, so I decided to come down to the cafeteria and give you all a head start on your cleaning," my uncle said to us.

I gave Snotlout a smug look.

"I got the inside, you guys just go hose off the grass, tables, and tree," my uncle said.

We all went outside and hosed the cake and frosting off our eating area with the hose and we were all done in about fifteen minutes.

We walked back inside the cafeteria and met up with my uncle.

"Wow, I think this place is so clean you could eat your lunches right off the floor," my uncle said.

We chuckled at his joke.

"Alright, get out of here, kids," my uncle said, sending us away.

He winked at me as I left the cafeteria with the rest of the group.

"Coolest principal _ever_," Rapunzel said.

"I can't believe he actually cleaned the cafeteria by himself," Hiccup responded.

"He is a true man," Merida said.

"He's my uncle," I muttered under my breath, smirking to no one in particular.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dinner at Thia's**

Later on that day, my uncle and I were wearing our nicest dress shirts for the dinner next door at Thia's.

"You look nice, maybe you'll attract the eye of a certain neighbor," my uncle said, winking at me.

"Haha, to let you know, Thia and I are just friends," I said.

"Uh huh, sure you are," my uncle responded.

"We are, actually I've been looking at another girl anyways," I said.

"Ooh, what's her name?" my uncle asked.

"None of your business," I said.

"Oh well, I'll find out," my uncle said, walking toward the door.

"If you start stalking me, I will booby trap your office!" I called after him.

We stood on Thia's porch and my uncle rang the doorbell. He had a bouquet of yellow roses in his hand and he handed me a lilac lily to give to Thia.

"If you do anything to embarrass me, I will make your life miserable," my uncle and I said to each other in unison.

A young girl then answered the door. She was younger than Thia, but older than the six others. She must've been Tanya. I had to chuckle a bit; she looked like a smaller version of Thia. She had her hair cut and dyed the same way and she had the same amethyst eyes.

"Hi, are you the new neighbors?" Tanya asked us.

"Yes, dear, may we come in?" my uncle asked.

"I guess," Tanya responded, allowing us to come in.

My uncle and I walked in and I was immediately swarmed by the six others. They began pulling at my hands and dress shirt and clinging to my legs.

"Help! I'm being attacked!" I called out jokingly.

"Let go of him!" Tanya ordered, but her six younger sisters didn't listen.

"Tatiana, Tina, Trina, Tori, Tricia, and Trixie! Let go of Jack this instant!" Thia ordered from upstairs, walking down.

Her sisters listened to her and I looked up at Thia as she walked down.

"Whoa…," I muttered.

She really got dressed up for the dinner. She was wearing a dark purple off shoulder, long-sleeved fitted dress that went down to her knees with feathery extensions attached to it. Her hair had some feathers in it as well. She was also wearing feather earrings. She had a little bit of makeup on, mostly around her eyes in order to help pop her amethyst eyes out more. She looked really nice.

"Hey Jack," she greeted me, embracing me in a friendly hug.

I stood there like an upright log and I could tell my uncle loved every moment of it.

"You look very beautiful this evening, Thia. Where are your mother and father? I would like to officially introduce myself," my uncle said.

"My father is upstairs getting ready and my mother is in the kitchen making dinner. And thank you, Mr. Moon," Thia said with a smile as she pulled away from me.

"Remember, call me Manny outside of school," my uncle reminded her.

Thia then looked at her six younger sisters as they went back to pulling at me.

"Girls, go play, please. Tanya, could you watch them?" Thia asked her sisters.

The seven of them then ran off into another room and my uncle left to go introduce himself to Thia's mother, leaving Thia and me alone in front room of her home.

"This is for you," I said, handing the lilac lily over.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful, thank you," Thia said, smiling at me.

"It was nothing. Actually, it was my uncle's idea," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Here, come with me," Thia said, heading for the stairs.

"Okay," I responded, following her up the stairs.

We then walked into her room. She put the lily in a vase by her bedroom window.

"There, perfect," she said, smiling at me.

"Hey, I can see my house from here!" I exclaimed suddenly, pointing out her window.

Thia giggled, knowing I was messing around.

"Really? Where is it?" she joined in on the fun.

"I don't know, but that window right there is my room," I said, pointing it out.

"Wow, you can watch me and everything from your roof if you ever climb out onto it," Thia said.

I was a bit wordless.

"Really? Well you should be sure to close your blinds so I'm not tempted," I responded, winking at her.

Thia blushed and hit my arm. I chuckled and looked at her.

"You do look very nice, Thia," I said.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Jack," Thia responded.

"Thia, the neighbors are over…," Thia's father said, walking into his daughter's room.

He stopped when he saw me. I turned and immediately went for the polite, nice guy routine.

"Jack Frost, I'm one of the neighbors," I introduced myself, holding out my hand.

"Rohit, nice to meet you," Thia's father introduced himself, shaking my hand.

I could tell he was studying me and then he squeezed my hand as hard as he could in an attempt to show how strong he was. I held a straight face and he just nodded at me.

"Let's go downstairs, shall we?" Thia's father asked.

It was more like an order. He then led Thia and me back downstairs and into the dining room where my uncle was helping Tanya set the table. The other six children were running around the table.

"Sit in your seats!" Thia ordered them.

They immediately sat in their seats and went quiet. My uncle looked shocked at how well Thia managed the rambunctious kids.

"You could work in the educational field with that authority, Thia," my uncle said.

"Oh no, my daughter is planning on becoming a dentist," Rohit said, chuckling a bit.

"Is that true, Thia?" my uncle asked.

Thia's father gave him a look, but my uncle ignored him.

"Yeah, I love teeth, and dental hygiene. I want to go study for dentistry after high school," Thia responded.

"Well I might have some connections that could help you through the process if you need them," my uncle said.

"Thank you, Manny," Thia said, smiling.

We then sat down at the table. I sat next to my uncle and Thia sat across from me. Tanya sat on my other side and then Thia's mother and father came in with the dinner.

"Oh so this must be Jack," Thia's mother said, looking at me.

She had Thia's eyes.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling.

"Oh my God, Rohit, look at those teeth!" Thia's mother gushed, putting the plate of food down onto the table.

I then had two pairs of mouths probing inside my mouth.

"They're nearly perfect!" Rohit exclaimed.

"Do you whiten them?" Thia's mother asked.

"Mom, Dad, please stop," Thia pleaded.

They pulled away from me and my uncle looked at the situation in shock.

"Sorry about that Jack," Thia's mother apologized.

"It's okay… I just wasn't expecting that to ever happen again," I said, chuckling a bit.

We then ate dinner and I was surprised at how good it really was. I ate just about everything on my plate.

My uncle then explained to Thia's parents that he was the new principal at Thia's school and that if they had any questions about how she's doing, they could ask him any time. Then they began bombarding me with questions, which I answered truthfully until the dreaded question came up.

"Where are your parents at, Jack?" Thia's mother asked.

"Oh, they're on a business trip in Japan," my uncle lied for me.

"What kind of business do they do?" Rohit asked.

"Technology," my uncle responded.

Thia noticed I went very quiet after the questions as I put my plate in the stack of dirty plates. Thia's mother then took them into the kitchen to be washed.

"Tanya, please come help me," Thia's mother said.

The middle child got to her feet and went into the kitchen to help her mother.

"Where's the restroom?" I asked Thia.

"Down the hall and to your left," she responded.

I got up from the table and went into the restroom. I locked the door behind me and looked at myself in the mirror. I took a few minutes to catch my breath and push my thoughts away.

Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Jack, are you okay?" Thia asked from the other side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I responded.

"Are you sure, you've been in there for like ten minutes? Was the food too spicy?" Thia asked.

"No, it was delicious. I'm fine," I said.

I flushed the toilet despite not really going to the bathroom, washed my hands, and put a smile on my face.

I opened the door and a concerned-looking Thia looked up at me.

"See, I'm just fine, Munchkin," I said, rubbing the top of her head playfully.

She laughed and swatted at my hand.

"Alright, well it looks like dinner is over," Thia said as we walked out into the front room.

My uncle stood there, shaking hands with Thia's mother and father. I then shook their hands as well and waved bye to Thia. My uncle and I then walked out of their house and went back to our own.

"I'm sorry I had to lie to them, Jack. I didn't know if you wanted them to know," my uncle told me.

"No… you did the right thing," I said, walking up the stairs to my room.

I closed the door behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Human Canvases**

The next day of school went by without too many events worth noting. Just notes, writing, play around with Elsa in English and Woodshop, notes, lunch, play around with Elsa from the tree over the picnic tables, book work, and falling asleep in the back of the auditorium during Theater.

After class, I stopped by my uncle's office with my unpainted birdhouse in hand and poked my head inside.

"Uncle Moon, I'm heading home," I said.

"Alright Jack, I'll be back a little after four, I have a meeting today that I need to attend," my uncle said.

"Hey can a friend come over today? We need to finish painting our birdhouse for Woodshop," I said.

"Sure," my uncle responded.

I nodded and walked out of the school where Elsa was waiting for me. Today she was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

"Where's Anna and Kristoff?" I asked.

"Oh they went to his house to finish their birdhouse," Elsa said.

"Oh, so it's just us then," I said, smirking at Elsa.

"Yup," she responded, smiling back.

She was becoming less cold and distant towards me. I can tell I'm starting to break down her walls. We then walked over to my house and walked inside.

"Nice place," Elsa said, looking around with her hands held together behind her back.

"Thanks, it's not much, but my uncle and I manage," I said.

"So where do you want to paint?" Elsa asked.

"Upstairs in the loft. I already set up a table and newspaper," I said.

"Alright, I got the paint and an old tank top in my backpack," Elsa said.

"I got to go into my room to change into a shirt I don't mind getting paint on," I said, chuckling.

Elsa nodded and we walked up the stairs to the loft. I put the birdhouse down on the table and Elsa put the paint on the table as well.

"There's a bathroom right there for you to change," I said to Elsa as I went into my room.

We both changed and I walked out first. I had changed into an old white shirt that I didn't care if it got paint on. I looked at the birdhouse and the choice of paints Elsa had brought. I saw a lot of blues in it.

"Alright, let's get started," Elsa said, walking out of the bathroom.

She was now wearing a white tank top that showed off some cleavage. I nodded and we cracked open the paint.

"Try not to start a paint fight now, remember this is the principal's house and I don't think he'd be too thrilled about us painting the inside of it," I said.

Elsa gave me a look and I smirked at her.

"Unless you want me to paint you," I said, aiming one of the paints at Elsa.

"Do it and I paint you pink," Elsa said, grabbing a pink paint.

"Alright, I surrender," I said, chuckling.

"Good boy," Elsa responded.

We then stood there side-by-side, looking at our birdhouse for about ten minutes.

"How about we incorporate something we're both good at doing?" I suggested.

"And what's that?" Elsa asked me.

"Snowflakes," I said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We can paint it blue and then have white snowflakes," Elsa said.

"Well we got a lot of blue," I pointed out.

"It's my favorite color," Elsa admitted.

"I can tell. You're always wearing blue," I said.

Elsa smiled and looked down at her feet.

"You look good in blue," I said, getting her to blush.

"Jack Frost, are you saying I'm always looking good?" Elsa asked me.

"Yes. Yes I am," I responded.

"Flirt," Elsa said, pushing me slightly.

"Not my fault you're cute," I responded.

"Stop making me blush!" Elsa cried out, pushing me again.

"I do have one criticism about you though," I said, looking at Elsa.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Elsa asked me, putting her hands on her hips.

"Your hair," I said.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Elsa asked, putting her hands through her platinum blonde locks.

"You always have it tied in these buns. It looks nice, but it shows you're all serious," I said.

"Well maybe I like being serious," Elsa said, giving me a look.

"Maybe you'd look even more beautiful than you already are if you let your hair down," I said, smirking at her.

Elsa blushed and then glared at me.

"Well if we're gonna start criticizing each other then maybe I should criticize you!" Elsa said, pointing at me.

"Bring it on, your majesty," I said, bowing mockingly.

"Your hair is always an unruly mess," Elsa said.

"So?" I questioned.

"You never take _anything _seriously," Elsa pointed out.

"Because being relaxed and fun is more… fun!" I said.

"You always flirt with me," Elsa said.

"You like it when I flirt with you," I responded.

Elsa blushed and I smiled at her expense.

"You done?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Then let's paint our birdhouse, sweetheart," I said, winking at her.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and grabbed the pink paint. She squirted it onto the back of my shirt and smiled with satisfaction.

"Oh, I see how it is," I said, grabbing a green paint.

"Jack, don't you dare!" Elsa exclaimed, but too late.

I squirted the front of her tank top and part of her chest with the green paint.

"Whoops," I responded.

Elsa squirted me with some red paint so I squirted her back with some yellow. Then purple, black, teal, and orange got into the mix and Elsa and I were covered in paint.

We stood across from each other in the loft, looking at our painted selves. Elsa then charged and tackled me to the wood floor.

"You're gonna get it, Frost!" she shouted, managing to pin me down on my back.

She was straddling my waist, bent over my upper torso, had her hands pinning my arms to either side of my head, and had her face a foot from mine.

"Well, I can't say I'm not enjoying this," I remarked, winking up at her.

Despite her painted face, I still saw her blush. She was about to get up, but I made my move and then Elsa was on her back and I was pinning her down.

"Let me up, Jack," she ordered me.

"Say please," I responded.

"PLEASE!" she shouted.

I got to my feet and offered her my hand. She took it and I helped her to her feet.

"You're lucky this paint is washable," Elsa told me.

"You started it," I responded.

She rolled her eyes and we went into the bathroom to at least wash the paint off our skin. After the only thing that had paint on them was our shirts, Elsa and I returned to our still unpainted birdhouse. She refused to speak to me and I was beginning to feel a bit guilty. We got the coat of blue onto the birdhouse, but had to wait a bit for it to dry before going back and putting the snowflakes on.

Soon enough Elsa and I were sitting on the paint-splattered floor of the loft with our backs to the walls, looking up at the ceiling of my home. She still wasn't talk to me, so I decided to break the ice.

"Tell me a little bit about yourself, El," I said to her.

She looked at me and thought for a bit.

"Like what?" she asked.

"When's your birthday?" I asked her.

"December 12th," she said.

"Heh, the day after mine," I responded.

"Cool," Elsa said, smirking a bit.

"What do you like to do?" I asked.

"Well…," she was about to respond, but paused.

"Come on, you can tell me. Open up," I told her.

"I like to sing," Elsa admitted, blushing a bit.

"Really? With or without music?" I asked.

"Both," she responded.

"Mind singing for me?" I asked her.

"Yes, I mind very much," Elsa responded.

"Chicken," I teased.

"Oh shush," Elsa responded.

"Bock, bock, bock," I clucked.

"Shut up, Jack," she said.

"I'll shut up if you sing me a song," I said.

"No, shut up," Elsa ordered me.

A few seconds of silence.

"Bock," I clucked.

"Alright, I'll sing for you," Elsa said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Elsa's Song**

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm a Queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_When I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Elsa finished her song and turned her back to me. I sat there in amazement to how well she can sing.

"Elsa…," I said, getting to my feet.

"I know, I'm not that good," she said, turning back around, and looking a bit ashamed.

"No, you're _really _good," I said.

"Really?" Elsa asked me.

I nodded.

"Where was that song from?" I asked her.

"I… I wrote it," Elsa responded, blushing a bit.

"Really?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"You really need to let it go, Elsa," I told her.

She looked at me slightly confused.

"Your song is all about letting go. So let go, have some fun," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me and I did my trademark smirk.

"I don't know how to have fun," Elsa admitted.

"You did pretty well in the food fight and the paint fight," I said.

"And all it did was cause a mess," Elsa said.

"But no harm was done and we have a memory where we were all happy and having fun," I said.

Elsa looked at me and then reached for the pin that was holding her hair in its bun. She pulled it out and her hair fell down around her shoulders. Elsa took a deep breath and looked at me.

"There, do you feel better?" I asked her.

"Actually, yes, I do. Thank you, Jack," Elsa said to me.

"No problem," I responded.

Elsa and I kept eye contact on each other for several minutes. I also kept a hold on her shoulder.

"Jack, I think the paint's dry now," Elsa said, snapping the both of us out of our trance.

"Alright, well let's paint the snowflakes on," I said, removing my hand from Elsa's shoulder.

We then began painting our snowflakes onto the birdhouse. Elsa's were small and intricate and mine were large and extravagant and soon enough we were done.

We put our brushes down and took a step back together to admire our look. It looked great!

"Oh wow, Jack, it looks incredible!" Elsa exclaimed, giving me a sideways hug.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and chuckled.

"Yeah, it does. Think we're getting an A?" I asked her.

"Mr. Danvers would be crazy not to give us an A," Elsa said.

"Mr. King Level of crazy?" I asked her, laughing a bit.

Elsa laughed as well and nodded.

"Jack… could you not tell anyone about me singing?" Elsa asked me pleadingly.

"Why not?" I asked her, pulling out of our embrace.

"Just… please," she pleaded.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone. That will be our secret," I said, smiling at Elsa.

She smiled back, picking her hair up with her hand.

"I got to admit, I like having my hair down," she said.

"Told you so," I responded.

She smacked my arm and gave me a look.

"I'm gonna go change back into my other shirt," Elsa said, walking past me to go to the bathroom.

I stood there, looking at our birdhouse and smiled.

"Jack, I'm home!" my uncle called out as he walked into the house.

I stood at the top of the stairs and looked at him.

"What happened to your shirt?" my uncle asked.

"Oh, painting got a bit messy," I responded.

"Where's your friend?" my uncle asked.

"Changing into her other shirt," I responded.

"Her?" my uncle questioned.

"Yeah, I thought you knew I had friends that were girls," I responded, sliding down the handrail to the bottom step.

"Is it Thia?" my uncle asked.

"Nope," I responded.

Then on cue, Elsa walked out of the bathroom with her other shirt on. She paused upon seeing my uncle and then looked at me.

"I believe you've seen Elsa in your office the other day," I said.

"Hello Elsa, how are you?" my uncle asked her.

"Good," she responded, smiling down.

She walked down the stairs and stood next to me.

"She was the one that was helping me finish our birdhouse," I said.

"May I see this birdhouse?" my uncle asked.

I could tell he was suspicious and didn't trust that that was the reason I had Elsa over. The fact that my uncle didn't trust me hurt, but made complete sense.

"It's up in the loft," I told my uncle.

He then walked past Elsa and me and went up into the loft.

"Why snowflakes?" he asked us.

"Well, we like the snow and winter, and we both like the fact that every snowflake is unique, different in its own way, just like people," Elsa responded.

I looked at her, surprised how she had just quoted what I had said about snowflakes in Woodshop earlier this week.

"That's very poetic, Elsa," my uncle said, walking back down the stairs.

He stopped between us and sighed.

"I just wished Jack could have told me a little bit more about his "friend" that was coming over," my uncle said.

I gave him a look he chose to ignore.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moon," Elsa apologized.

"Don't be sorry, and please call me Manny outside of school," my uncle responded.

Elsa nodded and I stepped down from the crowded staircase. Elsa stepped down beside me and we looked at my uncle as he stood on the staircase, looking down at us.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Elsa?" my uncle asked.

"Let me ask my mother if I can," Elsa responded.

She then went out into the front of the house, leaving my uncle and me alone.

"What's the matter with you?" I silently screamed at my uncle.

"What's the matter with you? Bringing a girl over here when I'm not around?" my uncle silently screamed back.

"It's not like we did anything sexual. We just worked on our birdhouse," I said.

"Did her parents know she was going to be alone in the house with you?" my uncle asked.

I paused.

"I don't know," I responded.

Then Elsa came back into the house, so we stopped talking.

"My parents say it's okay," she said with a smile on her face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Secrets**

Elsa ate dinner with my uncle and me that night. We had hamburgers with macaroni and cheese and green beans on the side.

"So Elsa, what classes do you have with Jack?" my uncle asked her.

"Oh um… English, Woodshop, and Theater," she responded.

"Ah, the infamous Theater class," my uncle said.

"Hey that was only one day and I told you I took the fall for some friends," I responded.

"Yes, it's always good to be on the twins' side in certain matters," Elsa agreed.

I smiled over at her. Elsa ate her food like she had been starving.

"Slow down, Elsa, you'll get sick," my uncle warned her.

She stopped and blushed, swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Sorry, it's just so good," Elsa said.

"Thank you, Elsa," my uncle said.

We then finished our plates and my uncle took them into the kitchen to wash them.

"Hey Jack; are you any good at Algebra?" Elsa asked me.

"So-so," I responded.

"Mind helping me with my homework?" she asked.

"Sure, I got my own math homework I need to do anyways," I said.

We went upstairs into the loft and pulled our math homework out. We both were lying down on our stomachs with our homework out in front of us. Elsa was having issues multiplying polynomials and luckily I found that relatively easy due to the fact that I use a method similar to the Punnett Square used in biology.

"Where did you learn that?" Elsa asked as she began going through the problems with ease.

"My Math teacher back in Washington taught me," I responded.

"Do you miss Washington?" Elsa asked.

I thought about it for a second.

"Not as much as I thought I would," I responded.

Elsa looked at me with slight confusion.

"I never expected to get as many friends as I did when I moved here. Back in Washington, I didn't really have any friends. The only person I'd hang out with was my sister," I said.

"You don't talk about your sister much, where is she?" Elsa asked me.

I paused for a bit and looked at her.

"She's… away right now," I said.

"Oh, okay," Elsa responded.

We then went back to our homework and then finished it.

"Jack! Elsa! There's ice cream in the freezer if you want some!" my uncle called up to us.

"What kind!?" I called back down to him.

"Quit making out with each other so you can come down and see for yourself!" my uncle responded.

Elsa and I both blushed at his response and looked at each other.

"Want some ice cream?" I asked her.

She nodded. We both got to our feet and walked down the stairs where my uncle was snidely watching us. I glared at him as Elsa and I walked into the kitchen. I opened the freezer and I saw there was mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"My favorite!" Elsa and I revealed at the same time.

We looked at each other.

"Yours too?" We asked each other in unison.

"Jinx!" we called out together.

"Double jinx!" we called out together.

"Triple jinx!" we called out together.

We then looked at each other for a bit before laughing. I brought out the ice cream and softened it in the microwave before bringing two bowls out from the cupboard. I scooped in ice cream for both of us and put the ice cream back into the freezer. I then turned around and both bowls of ice cream were gone. Elsa was sitting at the kitchen table with her bowl of ice cream, but mine was missing in action.

"Where'd you put it?" I asked Elsa.

"Put what?" she asked.

"My ice cream," I responded.

"What ice cream?" Elsa asked.

I looked at her and then walked over.

"Don't you mess with me; this is mint chocolate chip ice cream we're talking about. Hiding it is crossing the line and if you don't tell me where it is, you will suffer the consequences," I said.

"Oooh, I'm so scared," Elsa responded.

I smirked at her and then began tickling her ribcage, finding out she was incredibly ticklish.

"Stop! Jack, stop!" Elsa cried out, falling out of her chair.

I kept the tickling up.

"Where's the ice cream, Elsa?" I asked her.

"Cupboard with the bowls!" she screamed.

I stopped tickling her and smirked offering my hand. She pouted up at me, but took my hand and I pulled her to her feet. She sat back down and we looked at my bemused uncle.

"Say anything and you will pay dearly," I threatened.

He held his hands up and remained quiet. I went back into the kitchen and found my ice cream. I returned to the table and ate my ice cream.

"So Elsa, when do your parents want you home by?" my uncle asked her.

"Oh… they didn't say," Elsa responded.

"Well it's starting to get late and I'm sure they don't want you to be out all night," my uncle said.

I looked at Elsa and I was starting to get the feeling something was up.

"Does Kristoff have a car?" I asked.

Elsa nodded.

"Maybe you could call him to come pick you up. If Anna's still with him, he could take you both home, or we could take you home," I suggested.

"No, I'll call Kristoff," Elsa said, getting up from the table.

She walked outside and I assumed she called Kristoff.

"Something's up with her," my uncle said.

"I think you're right, but what?" I asked.

"It isn't abuse, because she reacts too well to being tickled," my uncle said.

"Neglect? She ate your cooking like it was kind of masterpiece," I asked.

"Hey, I'll remember that the next time I cook you food, but maybe you're right on that," my uncle said.

Elsa then walked back inside the house and she looked a bit sad.

"Everything okay?" I asked, growing serious for a moment.

"Yeah, just Kristoff won't answer, Anna won't answer, and my parents won't answer," Elsa said.

"Then I'll drive you home after you're done eating," my uncle said.

"No, I can walk home," Elsa insisted.

"No way am I letting you walk home this late at night," my uncle said.

"I could walk her home," I said.

"It's getting late for you to be walking around. How far do you live, Elsa?" my uncle asked.

"Not far," she responded.

"Alright, I'll drive you home after you're done with your ice cream, and that is final," my uncle said.

After that, Elsa went very quiet and barely touched the remainder of her ice cream. After I had finished mine, Elsa said she was done with hers and my uncle put the bowls in the sink while Elsa and I grabbed all her stuff.

The three of us walked outside and got into my uncle's truck, where I sat in the backseat next to Elsa. She was incredibly quiet during the drive.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, nudging her a bit.

She looked at me and nodded quickly before looking back out the window. She told my uncle when and where to turn and finally we got to an area with some apartment buildings and an old orphanage.

"Right there," Elsa said, pointing at an apartment complex.

My uncle pulled over and a car was just turning into the gate for the apartment.

"Want me to walk you to your apartment?" I asked her.

"No, I'll be fine," she said quickly.

She got out of my uncle's truck with her belongings in tow and ran toward the gate as the car drove in. She slipped past the closing gate and disappeared behind the building.

"She's holding something secret," my uncle said.

"Yeah…," I agreed.

"But I believe she'll tell when she's ready, just like you'll reveal your secret when you're ready," my uncle said, driving away.

I sat there in the backseat and mulled over what he had said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Game Time**

The rest of the week went by uneventful. Elsa and I continued talking and I started breaking her walls down. She even started coming to school with her hair let down more often than not, shocking Thia, Rapunzel, and Anna.

On Friday, we turned in our birdhouse and Mr. Danvers gave us an A. Finally, my first week of school was over and I was ready to explore Burgess now that the weekend was here.

My uncle gave me twenty bucks and a bus pass so I could go around Burgess by myself. It was a small city really, but there were a few shops and diners and such. Finally, I found something I really found was cool. There was an arcade! It was called Burt & Son's Arcade.

I walked in and there were several games littered around the small space and a prize counter off to the side. From what I could tell, there was only one guy working there. I walked up to the prize counter and saw a rather large kid shouting at the lone worker about one of the games "cheating" him and that he wanted his money back, but the arcade didn't provide refunds.

"Hey kid," I said, getting his attention.

"What?" he asked me angrily.

"How about we play a game?" I asked him.

"Get lost freak," the kid responded.

This kid was an arrogant twelve year old and was probably used to getting his own way.

"No, hear me out. I'll buy a game of skee-ball for the both of us with my own money and if you beat me, I'll refund you what you lost, but if I win. You have to move on and quit yelling at this guy," I said.

The kid thought it over for a bit and then nodded.

"You're on, Grandpa," the kid responded.

Oh, a crack at my white hair? You're going down, tubby. I split my twenty into four fives and turned one of the fives into tokens. I put in the tokens for two games of skee-ball and then we started.

We played through the nine balls that came down and at the end; the score was 430 me, 210 tubby.

"No fair!" he complained.

"Ah, we made a deal that you would move on, so move along," I told the kid.

He walked off grumbling and the lone worker of the arcade approached me.

"Wow, you did really well right there, guy. What's your name?" he asked me.

"Jack Frost," I said.

"Name's Bernie and this is my Dad's arcade. He's the owner and I'm the manager as well as the only worker," the guy said.

"Cool," I responded.

"Not really, I kind of got forced into it by my Dad and even worse is that he's planning an expanding and making it bigger," Bernie said.

"That sounds cool," I responded, sitting on the skee-ball machine.

"No, it sucks. I hate little kids, and that fat one was getting on my nerves until you came along and pulled him away. You work really well with kids, want a job here?" Bernie asked.

"Wait, you're offering me a job?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I could talk to my Dad about it and since he's expanding, we'd need more workers. You could work weekends and evenings on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Bernie said.

"What about pay?" I asked.

"I'll have to talk to my Dad about that," Bernie said.

"Alright, I'll give you my number and when you talk to your Dad, call or text me to come down for a job interview," I said, giving Bernie my number.

"Thank you, Jack," Bernie said, thanking me.

"No problem, now I'm gonna go spend the rest of my tokens and head out of here," I said.

"Alright, I'll be at the prize counter in case you win big," Bernie said.

I nodded and went off with the rest of my tokens and played some basketball until I ran out of tokens. I grabbed the tickets that came out and barely had any really.

Suddenly I saw Anna dragging both Kristoff and Elsa into the arcade.

"JACK!" Anna called out, running over to me.

She hugged me quickly and then Elsa and Kristoff came over as well. I high-fived with Kristoff and gave Elsa an extra-friendly hug that consisted of me lifting her off the ground. She giggled and smiled at this, surprising her sister and Kristoff.

"Wow Elsa, normally when someone would do that to you, they'd get a kick in the balls," Anna said.

"Anna that's not very lady-like of you to say, but to be honest I think I need to loosen up and have some more fun with life," Elsa explained to her sister.

"That explains why you're wearing your hair down now," Anna said.

Elsa nodded a bit.

"It looks better than ever now!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa smiled and looked at me.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked them.

"Well Anna dragged both of us out of bed to get some donuts down the street and then she decided to drag us in here," Kristoff said.

"Well I'm glad she did, now the four of us can all hang out," Elsa said, nudging my arm.

"Hey if it's alright with the two lovebirds over there, I'll hang with you three," I said, shrugging my shoulders with a smirk.

"Hey, we know how to keep our PDA to a down low unlike Rapunzel and Flynn and you and Thia," Anna responded.

"We weren't doing anything," I insisted.

"Whatever," Anna responded, waving me off.

"Well we're in the arcade now, so let's have some fun," Elsa said, dragging me off toward the token machine.

I put in ten of my fifteen dollars and grabbed the tokens. Elsa then dragged me to a dancing game.

"Oh no, I don't dance," I responded, trying to back away.

"Come on Jack, please," Elsa pleaded, quivering her lower lip.

I rolled my eyes and gave in. I put in four tokens for us to use the game and I followed the arrows with my feet as they came up on the screen. Elsa then grabbed my hand and we switched sides, which honestly caused me to mess up a bit, but I got back in rhythm.

"See you can do it, Jack!" Elsa shouted at me.

I chuckled and just felt glad she was having fun. Finally, our game ended and we walked off the platform. Anna and Kristoff were playing a shooting game, so Elsa and I walked over to the stuffed animal claw machines. Something in the machines caught my eye. There were dollar bill held onto some of the stuffed animals by rubber bands.

"Are those real?" Elsa asked, seeing them as well.

"I don't know, hey Bernie!" I called out.

The lone worker came over to see why he was being called.

"Are those real?" I asked, pointing at the bills.

"Yeah, including the Benjamin," Bernie said, pointing the hundred dollar bill out.

I immediately put two tokens in and moved the claw over to where the stuffed animal with the hundred dollar bill was at. Elsa stood on the side of the machine and looked in to see if I was right over it.

"You're good," she told me.

I pressed drop and the claw dropped down over the stuffed animal with the hundred dollar bill on it. It closed in on it and picked it up. Elsa, Bernie, and I watched with anticipation as the claw brought the stuffed animal over to the drop zone and released it. I just won a hundred dollars by spending fifty cents on a game.

I stood there in disbelief that I actually won, but then realization dawned on me when Elsa embraced me in a celebratory hug.

"Dude… You just won a hundred dollars and I've watched hundreds of kids try for it and never get it," Bernie said in amazement.

"I guess I'm just that good," I responded, my arm around Elsa.

I knelt down and pulled the stuffed animal out. It was a stuffed snowman with a carrot nose, button eyes, and a threaded in smile. It even had a little hat on and that was where the hundred dollars was at. I took the hundred dollars and looked at Elsa.

"Here you go, for you," I said, handing over the stuffed snowman.

Elsa smiled and looked at the snowman.

"He's cute, I'm gonna name him Olaf. Thanks Jack," she said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

Bernie watched in disbelief as Elsa walked away to show Anna and Kristoff what I got her.

"Dude… you might have a job, you got a hundred dollars, and you got _her _to kiss you," Bernie said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yep…," I responded, still shocked over the kiss.

"You're such a lucky guy," Bernie said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Learning How To Dance**

After we were good and done with the arcade, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and I left and walked around Burgess for a while goofing around and having fun like any normal teenager should.

We then came by a carnival that was being setup in an empty lot.

"Hey look at this!" I called out, standing at the edge of the fence that was there to keep my out.

"Yeah, it comes here every now and again. The school is actually renting it out for Homecoming," Anna said.

"Homecoming?" I asked.

"Yeah, a school dance to welcome students back. Haven't you been to one?" Anna asked.

"No. At my old school, there was one dance, and I asked a girl I liked to it, but she said no," I responded.

"Her loss," Elsa said rather bitterly.

I looked at her and smirked.

"Well you're going to this Homecoming, Jack," Anna said.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked.

"YOU'RE GOING!" Anna snapped, causing me to jump back.

She then smiled sweetly and walked on, towing Kristoff behind her. I looked at Elsa with my eyebrows raised.

"That'd be my sister," Elsa said.

"Yikes," I responded.

Elsa giggled and smiled at me as we followed Anna and Kristoff. I stepped ahead of Elsa and turned to face her, walking backwards.

"Hey Elsa, would you like to go to Homecoming with me?" I asked her.

Elsa's blue eyes widened in surprise at my question, her lips parted a bit, and I heard a small gasp slip past them. I stopped walking and stood there seeing if I would get an answer, but Elsa struggled with her words.

"If you don't want to go with me, it's okay to say it. You won't hurt my feelings," I said.

"Yes," Elsa said.

Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Yes, Jack, yes," Elsa said, hugging me.

"Hey what's going on and why are you hugging?" Anna asked with Kristoff at her side.

Elsa and I looked at her and smirked together.

"We're going to Homecoming together," we said in unison.

_(Page Break)_

Later that day, I had returned home to tell my uncle all that had happened today.

"So let me get this straight, you might get a job, you won a hundred dollars, and you're going to Homecoming with Elsa?" my uncle asked.

Yeah, I left out the part where she kissed me. I was _not _going to let him know that one.

"Yup," I responded with a grin.

"Glad you're out there looking for work, good for you on the hundred bucks, but you do know you're gonna need to learn how to dance right?" my uncle asked me.

"Don't be a killjoy!" I shouted.

Suddenly a knock came at our door.

"Who's that?" my uncle asked, going over to open the door.

He opened it and suddenly Thia ran inside past him.

"You're going to Homecoming with Elsa!?" Thia exclaimed.

"Hi Thia," my uncle said, still standing at the door.

"Oh, hi Manny. Sorry for barging in like that," Thia said, rubbing her arm.

"It's okay, now it can be two against one," my uncle said, closing the door, and walking over to us.

"I'm so happy for you, Jack, Anna called me and told me how happy Elsa is for going to Homecoming with you," Thia said to me.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" Thia cried out.

"Too bad Jack doesn't know how to dance," my uncle pointed out.

I glared in his direction.

"Oh dancing is easy, Jack, here let me put a song on," Thia said, pulling her phone out.

She then put on a song that was easy to dance to and looked at me. She took my one hand and put the other around my shoulder.

"Put your other hand on my hip," Thia told me.

"Your hip?" I questioned.

"Just do it!" Thia snapped.

I put my hand on her hip.

"One, two, three, and twirl," Thia said, moving us left and right and left before moving my hand so she could show me how to twirl her.

Thia then moved away and turned her phone off.

"I'll help you learn how to dance, so you and Elsa have a great time," Thia said.

"Sounds like… fun," I responded, smirking at her.

"Yup, you've made Elsa so happy by asking her, and I know you're the reason behind why she wears her hair down and why she's so relaxed and carefree," Thia went on.

"You're babbling, munchkin," I said, sitting down on a chair.

I grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. Thia narrowed her eyes for the munchkin comment.

"We start tomorrow," she said, turning to the door.

"Bye Manny! Bye Jack!" she called out, running out the door.

My uncle looked at me, confused by what had just happened.

"Lock the door so she doesn't pull me out of bed at four in the morning like some psycho dance drill sergeant," I told him.

He listened and locked the front door.

"So, do you mind telling me what _that _was all about?" my uncle asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"Your little effect you had on your friend, Elsa," my uncle said.

"Oh, well it's a long story," I said.

My uncle then sat down on the chair across the table from me.

"I got time," he said.

I sighed and told him how I admitted to liking Thia, but how she wanted me to pursue Elsa in order to help bring her out of her shell.

"So you like both Thia _and _Elsa?" my uncle asked.

I nodded.

"Jack, you can _never _like two girls at the same time. All it's gonna do is cause hurt for all three of you. It isn't fair for any of you, so you need to decide right now. Thia or Elsa," my uncle told me.

I was surprised by the directness he was taking.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked him.

"I don't know these girls as well as you do, but Thia is incredibly kind and so is Elsa. Both are attractive in their own way and I say that in the least creepy way possible," my uncle said, getting me to chuckle a bit.

"But Elsa is hiding something. We both know that. It's possible for me to find out by looking at her records, but I'm not going to do that unless she is in some form of trouble. There's also you. You have your secret," my uncle said.

I looked down at the table.

"I know…," I responded.

"But you're a good person and you know how to treat people right. Jack, choose," my uncle said.

I put some serious thought into it and then I came to my decision. I looked up at my uncle and smiled.

"Elsa," I decided.


	22. Chapter 22

**Nightmares**

That night, I lay in bed looking up at my ceiling when my phone began vibrating. I picked it up and saw I had a message from Elsa.

_Elsa: Hey_

_Me: Hi_

_Elsa: How are you doing?_

_Me: Good, what about you?_

_Elsa: Great!_

_Me: Lol, that's good._

_Elsa: Yeah, haha lol_

_Me: What's up?_

_Elsa: Oh… nothing, what about you?_

_Me: Just lying in bed._

_Elsa: Cool, cool. _

_Me: Yup. _

_Elsa: Yup._

_Me: You looked pretty today._

_Elsa: Aw, how sweet_

_Me: Just telling you the truth_

_Elsa: Well I like it when you're honest_

_Me: I like it when you smile_

_Elsa: I'm so glad you can't see me blushing right now_

_Me: But now I know you're blushing_

_Elsa: Oh shush. _

_Me: Make me_

_Elsa: Please? For me?_

_Me: I'll shush, haha_

_Elsa: Good boy_

_Me: I thought guys needed to be in a relationship for girls to put them on a leash_

_Elsa: Oh wow…_

_Me: What'd I say?_

_Elsa: Never mind_

_Me: What are you doing?_

_Elsa: Lying in bed_

_Me: Cool_

_Elsa: Why do you want to go with me to Homecoming?_

_Me: Why not?_

_Elsa: I'm so boring and serious and stuff_

_Me: I don't know about that, we always seem to have a lot of fun when we're around each other_

_Elsa: Yeah, but… I don't know._

_Me: Hey, I want to go with you and only you. K?_

_Elsa: Okay, Jack. Thank you. _

_Me: You're welcome. We're gonna have a lot of fun_

_Elsa: Of course we are, you're like the bringer of fun_

_Me: Just wait until it snows_

_Elsa: Ooh, I love the snow!_

_Me: Do you now?_

_Elsa: Yes, Anna and I would always build snowmen, and make snow angels_

_Me: I love snowball fights_

_Elsa: Of course you do_

_Me: Oh just wait for when it snows!_

_Elsa: Bring it on, Snowflake_

_Me: Oh I will Snow Angel_

_Elsa: Hmm… Snow Angel? I like it. _

_Me: Good, 'cause I'm gonna call you that!_

_Elsa: Lol. I'm so tired._

_Me: Then sleep_

_Elsa: No, I want to keep talking to you_

_Me: Then call me; it will keep you up longer_

Then my phone began ringing, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Snowflake," Elsa said.

"Hey Snow Angel," I responded.

I heard her giggle over the phone.

"How's Olaf?" I asked her.

"He's fine," Elsa responded.

"Good," I said.

Elsa then yawned over the phone.

"You should go to sleep," I said.

"No… I'm fine," Elsa said, yawning again.

"Come on, go to sleep," I told her.

"No," Elsa responded.

"How about you sing a song with me?" I asked her.

"What song?" Elsa asked.

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star," I said.

"Alright, let's do it," Elsa said.

I put her on speaker phone and waited.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_When the blazing sun is gone_

_When he nothing shines upon_

_Then you show your little light_

_Twinkle, twinkle all the night_

_Then the traveler in the dark_

_Thanks you for your tiny spark_

_He could not see which way to go_

_If you did not twinkle so._

_In the dark blue sky you keep_

_And often through my curtains peep_

_For you never shut your eye,_

'_til the sun is in the sky._

_As your bright and tiny spark_

_Lights the traveler in the dark_

_Though I know not what you are,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

Elsa and I both yawned after she finished the song.

"You have such a beautiful voice," I said.

"No, you made it sound nice," Elsa responded.

"Elsa. I didn't sing anything," I said, revealing I had stayed quiet as she sang the lullaby.

"Jack, you suck," Elsa responded.

"YOLO," I responded.

"Oh God, don't ever say that again," Elsa said.

"Deal. Ready to go to sleep?" I asked Elsa.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Well good night, Snow Angel," I said.

"Good night Snowflake," she said.

_I was standing in the middle of a frozen over pond. It was cold, nighttime, and a light snow was falling from the sky. _

"_How could you!?" a shrill voice called out to me._

_ I turned, but saw no one._

"_But Mom, it was an accident," my voice responded._

"_You should have been watching her, Jackson!" the shrill voice responded._

"_No…," I muttered, dropping to my knees._

_ I put my hands over my ears, but the voices continued._

"_Jack, you're gonna go live with your uncle for a while so your mother and I can reflect over what happened," a deep voice said. _

"_Dad, I'm sorry…," my voice said. _

"_STOP!" I shouted, standing to my feet. _

_ I looked around the frozen pond and then saw Elsa standing in front of me. _

"_Elsa," I said, trying to move toward her, but was paralyzed._

"_Jack, how could you be so careless?" Elsa accused me._

"_But… It was an accident! I never meant for it to happen!" I shouted. _

"_But it did happen, and it was all your fault," Elsa told me._

_ It felt like I had been stabbed in the chest after she said that. _

"_SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Elsa suddenly screamed._

_ The ice beneath me began cracking and I looked around frantically. _

"_No… It was an accident! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I shouted as the ice broke away beneath my feet and I fell into the icy water._

_ I was being pulled down by an unseen force as I tried fighting to get back to the surface. I couldn't breathe and my vision was starting to fade. Finally, I stopped fighting and I hung suspended in the darkness with only a spotlight shining down on me from above. I looked up and saw the moon shining down on me. _

"_It was an accident," I said one more time._

I woke up suddenly, practically throwing myself out of bed. I was coughing violently and couldn't breathe. I tried getting to my feet, but my legs were like jelly and just slipped out from beneath me. I pulled myself across my room fighting to breathe and managed to pull myself into my bathroom. I was starting to be able to breathe and I got to my feet, using the counter for leverage, and turned the sink on. I bent over, allowing the water to cover my face and pulled out of it. I fell back to the floor and lay there for a couple of minutes as I fought for my breath.

Suddenly my uncle came running into the bathroom, looking at me frantically.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, kneeling beside me.

"Just a… Just a nightmare," I responded between breaths.

"God I heard you hit the floor from my room, and that woke me up, so I came up here to see what was going on," my uncle explained.

"It was just a nightmare… I'm okay," I tried assuring him.

"Was it the same as the others?" my uncle asked.

I shook my head.

"No… this time Elsa was in it," I said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Pitch Strikes**

The next day, I decided to walk to school with Thia since my uncle had to leave early for a meeting with the superintendent and other principals from other schools in the school district. This sadly left Pitch in charge and the students at his mercy. I was not happy about that.

"I got to be on my best behavior today, great," I grumbled, walking next to Thia.

"You'll survive," she responded comfortingly.

"So when's the next dance practice?" I asked her.

She came over yesterday afternoon and mostly showed me how to move in rhythm to various types of songs.

"Tomorrow after school; we have a half-day, so it'll be easier," Thia said.

"Alright, I'll try not to get anything else to do," I responded, smirking at her.

We then came up to the street that Burgess High was on and saw Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff walking. Anna hugged us both, Kristoff hugged Thia, and I hugged Elsa, lifting her off the ground to get her to laugh. She laughed and I put her down. It was a warm, early-September morning, so we were all dressed appropriately. Thia and Anna were wearing dresses. Kristoff and I were wearing short-sleeved shirts and jeans. Elsa was wearing a blue t-shirt and jean shorts.

"I can't believe Pitch is gonna be in charge of school today," Anna muttered.

"I hope that meeting ends early and your uncle comes back as soon as possible," Kristoff added.

"Me too," I responded.

We then got to school and did our usual routines. Then at lunch, everything fell apart.

Thia and I walked outside where we normally ate our lunch with the others on those two large wooden picnic tables, but the tables weren't there. We both saw North pacing around, frustrated for some reason with Aster, Sandy, Rapunzel, and Merida trying to calm him down.

"North, what happened?" I asked him.

"Bad thing, comrade, bad thing," he muttered.

"Where are the tables?" Thia asked.

"Don't know, we came out here and they were gone," Aster said.

"Someone took them, someone took tables," North said.

"Why are the tables important?" I asked.

"North made them, Jack," Thia explained to me.

"Took me week to do so, week of my time so comrades and I could eat under nice tree," North explained, still pacing around.

Then the rest of our group came out.

"Whoa, where are our tables?" Anna asked.

Then Pitch came up to us with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Hello students," he greeted us with kindness dripping with venom.

"Mr. Black, someone took tables," North said.

"Oh those old things? I had them broken down into woodchips for the garden in front of the school," Pitch said with fake alarm.

"WHAT!?" North bellowed.

"Mr. Black, Nick here made those tables by hand himself for us to eat during lunch," Thia explained as North began freaking out.

Everyone began trying to calm North down.

"I'm sorry, I mistakenly thought they were just old pieces of junk," Pitch said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Hunk of _junk_!? They were pristine!" North shouted.

"Don't raise your voice with me, boy. I apologized for my mistake, but it looks like all of you will have to eat in the dirt or inside with everyone else," Pitch hissed.

He then walked away. I watched him with a glare and I knew he knew that those tables weren't junk. He purposely destroyed them so that he could get back at us for the food fight. And I knew that I had to get him back for doing that, but I was going to need some help.

"Eugene, Ruff, Tuff, Merida, come with me real quick," I said as the others tried calming North down.

The four of them followed me away from the rest of the group.

"I know Pitch destroyed North's tables on purpose," I said.

"It's obvious. Pitch has been VP here for years and North made those tables in freshman year," Eugene said.

"Yeah, the viper," Merida said spitefully.

"Yeah, well we're gonna get him back for it," I said.

"Prank Pitch? You better not be pulling our legs," Tuff said.

"Yeah, and we're going to go all out on him," I said.

"What's the plan, Jack?" Eugene asked.

"We hit his office," I said.

"Impossible, there are cameras inside and we'll never get close enough without getting caught," Eugene responded.

"We knock the cameras out and go in at night," I responded.

"The school will be locked," Merida responded.

"Ruff can pick locks like nothing," Tuff said.

Ruff nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do to his office though?" Eugene asked.

I flashed my trademark smirk.

"You'll see," I responded.

I then went over to Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff and pulled them aside.

"I need you three to get Mr. Danvers and our Woodshop class to help build new tables for North," I said.

"Jack, I don't know if Mr. Danvers would do that," Elsa responded.

"He will if we tell him the truth. Pitch purposely destroyed those tables to get back at us for the food fight," I said.

"Yeah, he loves North. Come on, the guy makes toys for orphans. We can get Mr. Danvers on our side," Anna told me.

I nodded.

"Eugene, Ruff, Tuff, Merida, and I are going to prank the shit out of Pitch," I told them.

"Whoa… that's going a bit extreme, Jack," Elsa warned me.

"I know," I responded.

"If you get caught, you will probably be banned from the Homecoming dance," Anna said.

"It's a risk. I'm not going to let Pitch get away with this. If we just build new tables, Pitch still wins. He's gonna get the mother of all pranks pulled on him," I said.

"Jack… Just be careful," Elsa said to me.

That told me she was behind me on this. I nodded at her and then walked away to go think through the plot.

Later that day in Theater, I noticed North wasn't there. I went to Thia to find out why and she looked at me sadly.

"North went home. He loves his work so much that it just tore him up inside that Pitch destroyed it," Thia told me.

I clenched my jaw and knew I needed to do this. Pitch was going down.


	24. Chapter 24

**Prank of All Pranks**

After Theater was over, I made my way to the main office where Pitch's office was. I saw two cameras; one at the entrance and another over Pitch's office, pointing down on the ground. We can get in and black the front camera out and then go to Pitch's camera and black it out easily. There were no other cameras that I could see. I knew there wouldn't be any hidden cameras; the school doesn't have the budget to afford those.

"What are you doing here, Frost?" Pitch asked, walking into the main office.

"Oh, just seeing if my uncle came in," I responded, feigning innocence.

Pitch narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well he isn't, so go home," Pitch ordered me.

"Yes sir," I responded.

I then left school and passed by a party store on my way home. I smirked and walked in. I made my way to the cashier and looked at him.

"What kind of balloons do you have?" I asked him.

"We got a sale on balloons kid, a hundred for ninety-nine cents, but you got to blow them up," the cashier responded.

I smirked and pulled out my hundred dollar bill.

"Get me a twenty please," I said.

_(Page Break)_

That night, I met Eugene, Ruff and Tuff, and Merida down the street from the school.

"Got the lock pick?" I asked Ruff.

"Pfft, I'm wearing it, duh," Ruff responded, showing bobby pins in her hair.

I nodded and looked at Eugene.

"Tools?" I asked.

He nodded and showed a wrench, screwdriver, and portable drill. I looked at Merida.

"Spray paint?" I asked her.

She nodded and showed a can of spray paint.

"Let's get this snake," she said.

I nodded and we moved out. We snuck past the rotating cameras in the front of the school and Ruff picked the lock to the front of the school. I held the door open and everyone came in. Ruff then picked the lock for the main office and Merida stuck her hands in to coat the camera with spray paint, allowing us to go in freely.

"We're good," she whispered.

We then walked into the main office and made our way to Pitch's office. Merida spray painted the camera and Ruff picked the lock.

"Eugene, dismantle his chair," I whispered.

He nodded and used his tools to take the screws and bolts out of Pitch's chair and kept it upright, so it looked like nothing was wrong with it.

"Ruff, Tuff, Merida, help me with the grand finale," I said, pulling out the packages of balloons.

We began blowing up the balloons to about the size of a small cantaloupe and filling Pitch's office floor to ceiling, wall to wall to wall to wall with all two thousand balloons I bought. It took us two hours to finish the job and I closed Pitch's door.

"See you tomorrow, Pitch," I said with a smirk on my face.

We then left the school and went home. I walked into my house and my uncle was waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" he asked me.

"Oh sorry, I was over at Elsa's," I lied.

My uncle studied my face and nodded.

"Alright, well next time tell me. I was worried," my uncle responded.

"Don't have to worry, Uncle Moon," I responded, smirking at him.

"Yes I do," he responded.

I nodded and got me a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream before walking upstairs to my room. I pulled out my phone and texted Elsa.

_Me: It's done, if my uncle asks, I was over at your place studying._

_Elsa: Oh… um… okay._

_Me: Everything okay?_

_Elsa: I'm just worried that you guys will get caught and then you'll get banned from going to Homecoming. Sorry, I probably sound really selfish right now, but I wanted to go with you._

_Me: Hey, you're not being selfish and I understand. I was really careful and I know my uncle will back me up if Pitch blames me. I got an alibi and as long as we stick to it, it'll all be good. _

_Elsa: Okay. See you tomorrow, Jack._

_Me: See you tomorrow, Snow Angel. ;) :p_

_Elsa: Lol_

The next day, all of us minus North who stayed home for still feeling bad for his work being destroyed, were waiting in the halls by the main office. Pitch then walked into the school and we turned away in order to not look suspicious. He walked into the main office without regarding us with a sneer or glance.

We all waited in anticipation for him to open his office and be attacked by the balloons. Ten seconds after Pitch walked into the main office, we all heard this.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHO DID THIS TO MY OFFICE!?" Pitch shouted from inside the main office.

We all walked away from the main office to begin our day of school. I knew it was only a matter of time before I got called to my uncle's office.

"We did a good thing," I told everyone who helped me.

"Yes, we did," Eugene agreed.

In Government, I was sitting next to Rapunzel and behind Sandy when Ms. Segura received a phone call in the middle of class as we were writing notes. She answered it and looked right at me.

"Jack, the principal wants to speak with you," Ms. Segura said.

I nodded and gathered my belongings before walking out of class. I walked into the main office where some janitors were busy popping the balloons in Pitch's office. I looked at the event with surprise as I walked into my uncle's office where a steaming Pitch stood, glaring right at me.

"What happened to your office, Mr. Black?" I asked him.

"Oh you should know what happened, Frost," he snarled.

"Damien, Jack was at a friend's house," my uncle defended me.

"Oh yeah, what's your friend's name, Jack?" Pitch asked me, leering at me.

"Elsa Winters," I responded nonchalantly.

Pitch sneered.

"So you were at the old orphanage last night?" Pitch asked.

Wait, what?

"Orphanage? What are you talking about Damien?" my uncle asked confusedly.

I immediately had to calm my surprise in order to keep my innocence.

"Elsa and Anna Winters are orphans, Manny. It was a _tragic _accident. So Jack, were you at the orphanage?" Pitch asked me.

Pitch was testing me. There was a possibility he was lying to me about Elsa and Anna being orphans, but I then remembered the orphanage across the street from the apartments where my uncle and I dropped Elsa off that one night. I looked Pitch in the eye and smiled.

"Yes, I was," I responded.

"Jack, why didn't you tell me?" my uncle asked me.

"Elsa promised me not to tell. I followed her home from school yesterday after I checked to see if you were back from your meeting yet or not; I believe you remember that, Mr. Black, and I found it out. I wasn't studying, we just spent the majority of the day talking about it," I said.

"Then how did her parents die?" Pitch asked me, glaring right at me.

"Damien!" my uncle exclaimed at the inappropriate question.

"Apparently it was a tragic accident according to you. I didn't find it any of my business to ask how and Elsa didn't tell me due to it being a hard event in her life," I responded.

Pitch glared at me.

"Call in Ms. Winters," he told my uncle.

"Damien," my uncle responded.

"I just want to see Jack's alibi checked out. I want to get to the bottom of this, Manny," Pitch responded, looking right at me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Secrets Revealed**

I was sitting in my uncle's office with Pitch glaring down at me like a demon when Elsa walked in. Pitch then closed the door and she sat down beside me. My uncle looked at her sympathetically and sighed.

"Elsa, is it true that you live in an orphanage with your sister and that Jack spent most of yesterday after school with you?" my uncle asked.

I saw Elsa's icy blue eyes widen in shock and she paused. Pitch leered at her during this pause.

"Yes," Elsa admitted, looking down.

"She's lying. She's covering for Frost! He did it, I know it!" Pitch exclaimed, pointing at me.

My uncle got to his feet angrily and I put myself between them and Elsa, who was starting to tear up.

"Damien, enough! You will not accuse my nephew of putting those balloons in your office and you will not accuse Ms. Winters of lying especially considering the matter!" my uncle shouted at Pitch, who was taken back at being torn a new asshole by my uncle.

Suddenly a nervous knock came at the door.

"Come in," my uncle said, taking a breath to calm down.

"Mr. Black, your office has been cleared of all balloons, sir," the janitor said nervously.

He must've heard the shouting match from outside.

"Thank you," Pitch growled ungraciously, leaving my uncle's office in a huff.

Elsa then stood to her feet and left, trying not to cry in front of my uncle and me. I stood to my feet and walked after her, but she moved quick and left the main office. I stood there and then turned around to see my uncle, looking grimly at me from his office doorway. A crash then turned our attention to Pitch's office where he was sitting on the ground amidst broken pieces of his chair.

"DAMN YOU!" he shouted, getting up to slam his door shut.

I stood there, looking at my uncle. I wanted to be happy about getting away with pranking Pitch, but I was feeling guilty and sad for Elsa. I unintentionally had her secret revealed to my uncle and me. I then ran out of the office to go look for her.

I ran down the halls, trying to find any sign of her and then stopped in front of the girl's restroom after hearing someone crying from inside. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Anna.

_Me: I need you to come down to the girl's bathroom by Woodshop, now. It's your sister._

_Anna: Oh my God, is she okay?_

_Me: I accidentally had her reveal about where you and her live…_

_Anna: I'm on my way._

I waited about three minutes listening to Elsa cry from outside the girl's bathroom when Anna came running over.

"Where is she?" she asked me.

"In there," I said, pointing to the girl's bathroom.

Anna then went in without saying a word and I stood out in the hall, feeling completely useless in the situation.

I finally got tired of standing around and went into the girl's bathroom where Anna was holding a crying Elsa. She looked at me, surprised that I came into the girl's bathroom. Elsa looked up at me and wiped her tears away.

"Elsa… I'm so sorry…," I apologized to her, kneeling beside her on a dirty school bathroom floor.

"It was my fault… I shouldn't have used you as my fake alibi… It's all my fault," I said to her.

Elsa looked at me and shook her head.

"No, it's not your fault… you didn't know," Elsa said to me.

"I promise that I won't tell anybody. I promise my uncle won't tell anybody," I said, putting my hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa looked at me, her blue eyes glazed over from the tears and nodded.

"Thank you Jack," she responded.

"You're welcome, now come on, let's get off this disgusting floor," I said, smirking at her.

Elsa let out an involuntary chuckle and we got up off the floor. Elsa walked over to the sink and washed her face of the tears. She then turned around and looked at me. We stared at each other for a long time before she rushed forward to embrace me in a very close hug. She wrapped her arms beneath my arms and around my chest and pressed her face against the front of my chest. I stood there, not sure of what to do, but wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close against me. We stayed there in our embrace for about a minute before Anna took a picture of us with her phone, causing us to pull apart. We looked at her in annoyance and disbelief.

"What? You two looked cute!" she responded, smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

The three of us then shared a laugh and walked out of the girl's bathroom together as second period came to an end.

"Alright, we've pranked Pitch, now let's go get Mr. Danvers to help us build new tables for North," I said to the sisters.

"Agreed," they both responded in unison.

We walked into our Woodshop class where Mr. Danvers was standing by his desk.

"Mr. Danvers, could we talk?" I asked him.

"Of course, is this about North though? His mother called him in sick today and I was concerned. That boy never misses a day of school," Mr. Danvers responded.

"Yes, it does. You know those tables he made that we all sit at for lunch?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, where did they go?" Mr. Danvers asked.

"Mr. Black destroyed them. He swore it was an accident, but those tables have been used every non-raining school day since they were built," Elsa said.

"What? Pitch knew those were North's handiwork!" Mr. Danvers exclaimed angrily.

I had to snicker a bit. Even the teachers call him Pitch.

"Yes. And we were wanting to build North new tables to hopefully replace the old ones, but we need wood and tools and your expertise," Elsa said.

"Well you kids got my help. I'm changing the assignment today to building two awesome picnic tables. The whole class will pitch in on it too!" Mr. Danvers announced.

And the second mission was a success.

"Thank you, Mr. Danvers!" Anna exclaimed, hugging her sister and I excitedly.

"No, thank you for looking out for your friend. North is a great man for always looking out for those less fortunate than the rest of us," Mr. Danvers said.

"How long has he been doing that?" I asked.

"Since he was about nine," Mr. Danvers responded.

I then started wondering if North had built any toys for Elsa and Anna. That would be a question I would have to ask another day.


	26. Chapter 26

**Tables**

All during Woodshop, Mr. Danvers, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, the rest of the class, and I worked on the two new picnic tables for North and we finished one of them by the time the period ended due to it being half day.

"Class, whoever wants to finish sanding this table and starting on the second may come here after class. I will be staying behind for about three hours just to finish these tables for North," Mr. Danvers told us.

And I was going to make sure to be there as well, but I would have to tell Thia that we'd have to push our dance practice back a bit so I could. I made my way to my Algebra class and saw Thia.

"Thia, I need to talk to you," I said.

"Why? What did you do?" she asked me.

"Oh come on, why'd you ask me that?" I responded, smirking.

"Because it's you," Thia responded.

"True. Either way, I need to stay behind after school today. I'm working on a big project for Woodshop and I want to finish it today," I said.

"What's the project then?" Thia asked me.

I smiled.

"A pair of picnic tables," I said.

Thia froze right there and looked at me, amethyst eyes widened in shock.

"No," she responded, shaking her head.

"Elsa, Anna, and I talked our Woodshop teacher into helping us. He's on our side," I said.

"Oh Jack, that's wonderful! North is gonna love it!" Thia exclaimed, hugging me.

I chuckled and we walked into our Algebra class.

_(Page Break)_

After school, I made my way to the Woodshop class and saw Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff helping Mr. Danvers sand the second table.

"Hello Jack, we're almost done with the final table," Mr. Danvers greeted me.

"That's great. Are we gonna put them out where the old ones were?" I asked.

"Yes and this time we got this to protect them," Mr. Danvers said, pointing at two large chains and padlocks.

"Good, now Pitch can no longer mess with them," I said.

"He wouldn't dare trying to do that again. Especially after what you did to his office," Mr. Danvers said.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and I froze.

"You… you know?" I asked.

"All the teachers know it was you, but we despise Pitch with a passion. We've tried getting him fired, but he was connections with the superintendent, so we can't. Your uncle is the only person to stare Pitch down and cause him to back down," Mr. Danvers said.

"Why didn't any of you turn me in then?" I asked.

"Because you pranked Pitch to protect your friend and we all admired that about you, Jack, and it was a damn funny prank too," Mr. Danvers said.

"Yeah, well I had a lot of help doing it," I said.

"I bet," Mr. Danvers responded, adding the finishing touches to the new tables.

They were all done.

"There, now I need help carrying them out there," Mr. Danvers said.

"Well then it's a good thing we're all here," Eugene said, appearing with Aster, Sandy, Hiccup, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs behind him.

"What are you all doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Thia told us what you were doin' for North, so we're here ta help ya," Aster responded.

"Alright, well then let's carry these tables out where they belong," Mr. Danvers said.

We all then carried the two picnic tables out of Woodshop and carried them through the school.

"Hey mate," Aster got my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Good guy for doing this for North, not the idiot I thought you were," he told me.

"Thanks Kangaroo," I responded.

Aster narrowed his eyes.

"Frostbite," he grumbled.

"Wait, I like that nickname," I responded.

"Good, 'cause that's what I'm calling ya," Aster said.

Anna suddenly came running behind us.

"Thia, Rapunzel, Merida, and Astrid are bringing North!" she announced.

"Now?" I asked.

"Now!" she shouted back.

"Let's go!" Aster shouted.

We all started picking up the pace to set the tables up where they belong.

Outside the school, Thia was forcibly dragging North toward where we were all going, but was having a difficult job doing so.

"Thia, where are you dragging me?" North asked.

"No questions just come on!" Thia shouted.

Then Rapunzel, Merida, and Astrid came by to help Thia drag North.

"Keep your eyes closed, too!" Thia ordered.

The four girls then dragged the big Russian into the courtyard and left him standing there with his eyes closed.

"Alright, you can open them!" Thia called out to North excitedly.

North opened his eyes and his mouth dropped.

"Surprise!" all of us shouted in unison, standing or sitting on or around the new tables.

"What this?" North asked, approaching us.

"Well we decided that we should replace the tables Pitch destroyed, so Mr. Danvers helped us build new ones," I explained.

"What's this we comment?" Elsa asked, turning toward me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Huh?" I questioned her.

"It was your idea, Jack, all of it," Elsa said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement to what Elsa said.

"Jack, is true?" North asked me.

"I guess it was all me, I tried to make it a team effort, but they don't want any recognition," I said with a smirk.

North then embraced me in a back-breaking bear hug.

"Haha, comrade! Thank you! Tables look great, better than ever!" North exclaimed, swinging me back and forth in the air.

I then understood why everyone wanted me to get the credit.

"Alright North, can the ride be over now?" I asked him, starting to feel a bit nauseated.

"Oh yes," North said, putting me down.

He then admired the tables that we all put together for him.

"Thank you guys," North said, wiping a tear that had built up in his eye.

All of the girls, minus Ruff, hugged North.

"Now let's put the finishing touches on the tables," Mr. Danvers said, brandishing the chain and lock.

He tied the chain around the tree and tables and locked them in place so no one could mess with them.

"There, it's done," Mr. Danvers said.

"I call for celebration!" North bellowed.

We all cheered in agreement. While we celebrated, however, we were being watched from inside the cafeteria by none other than Pitch. He snarled his yellow teeth at the sight of us celebrating, but didn't know my uncle was standing behind him.

"I am really impressed by my nephew," my uncle said, causing Pitch to jump slightly.

The vice principal turned to face my uncle.

"You must be easily-impressed then," Pitch commented snidely.

My uncle chose to ignore the comment, but glared at Pitch.

"I know you knew those tables were important to North, I don't know why you targeted him or the rest of them, but I will tell you this Damien Black, I am watching you, so don't you dare take a step out of line, because I _will end you_," my uncle said with deadly seriousness before walking away.


	27. Chapter 27

**Elsa's Request**

Later that day, Thia and I had our dance practice and I could tell I was already starting to get better. I only stepped on Thia's foot once. We then sat down at the kitchen table and Thia checked if I had injured her foot. I snickered as she did so.

"What's so funny?" she asked me.

"You have tiny feet," I said, snickering some more.

"Oh shut up," Thia said, swatting my arm.

We then laughed together and I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. I offered one to Thia, but she turned it down, so I bit into mine.

"So how are you and Elsa?" Thia asked, waggling her eyebrows.

I cocked mine and swallowed the bite of apple in my mouth.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seem to be really into her," Thia pointed out.

"Not getting jealous now are you Toothy?" I responded.

"Not even, I'm happy for you two," Thia responded, waving me off.

I smirked and thought about Elsa briefly.

"I want to thank you, Thia," I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For wanting me to start talking to Elsa and trying for a relationship with her instead of starting one with you," I said.

"I'll take that as a compliment and you're welcome," Thia responded.

I smirked and thought about Elsa some more.

_(Page Break)_

The next morning after my uncle dropped Thia and me off in the morning, he walked into his office and saw Elsa waiting for him outside of it.

"Elsa is everything alright?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know. Can we talk?" Elsa asked.

"Of course," my uncle responded, opening his office.

He allowed Elsa to walk inside and closed the door behind them. Elsa sat down on one of the chairs and my uncle sat down on the other side of the desk from her.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" my uncle asked.

"You know how I live in the orphanage, right?" she asked.

My uncle nodded.

"Well all the orphans there get their clothes from donations, so we can still go to school and look decent and such," Elsa went on.

My uncle nodded some more, understanding what Elsa was saying.

"Well, I don't have a dress for Homecoming," Elsa revealed.

"Oh?" my uncle asked.

Elsa shook her head and frowned a little bit.

"I really wanted to dress up nice for the dance, it's my first dance. Kristoff's mother is giving Anna one for the dance, but doesn't have one for me," Elsa went on.

"Elsa, I don't believe I had a dress either you could borrow," my uncle responded, trying to joke, but Elsa wasn't amused.

"Principal Moon, I feel so ashamed for asking you this, but…?" Elsa was about to ask.

"Do you want me to buy you a dress?" my uncle asked.

"I swear on my life, I will pay you back," Elsa responded.

My uncle held a hand up and smiled.

"You're such a kind and generous young woman, Elsa, and you make my nephew very happy. I would be happy to buy you a dress and you don't have to worry about paying me back. You do, however, have to promise me one thing though," my uncle said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked happily.

"Promise me you'll try your best not to hurt Jack. I know you'll never intentionally do so, but things happen in life and I know only pain and grief will follow if the two of you stop talking. Neither of you need that in your lives, so try your best to not hurt him," my uncle said.

"I promise you," Elsa said.

"Good, now let us discuss how we're going to go about this without getting caught by Jack. I'm sure you want it to be a surprise," my uncle said.

Elsa nodded and the two discussed their plans.

_(Page Break)_

After school that day, my uncle lied to me that he had to stay after when in reality he really didn't have to. Instead, he was going to meet up with Elsa down the street from the school to take her dress shopping.

Elsa met him in the parking lot outside of the party store I had bought the balloons to fill Pitch's office up with and the two set off for the nearest dress store in the main city area of Burgess.

"Alright, pick out any dress under five hundred dollars. I'm not rich, so sadly there is a limit," my uncle said to Elsa as they walked into the dress store.

Elsa then began looking around and found a few nice looking dresses, but decided to pass on them. My uncle waited patiently on a chair as Elsa continued looking around.

"Aw, are you helping your daughter pick out a dress?" a saleswoman asked my uncle.

"No, she's not my daughter, she's my nephew's girlfriend and their Homecoming is coming up," my uncle said.

"Aw, how sweet and generous of you," the saleswoman responded, smiling at my uncle.

"Manny, I found it!" Elsa called out from the back of the store.

My uncle got to his feet and went to the back of the store with the saleswoman following. Elsa stood in front of a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress that looked like it was made out of ice with a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and icy blue shoes. At the back of the bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice draped down from the sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes.

"Is it your size?" my uncle asked.

Elsa nodded.

"How much is it?" my uncle asked.

"That one is six hundred dollars," the saleswoman said.

Elsa's big smile turned into a frown. The dress she wanted was over my uncle's price limit. My uncle noticed her frown and clenched his jaw.

"Can you do five hundred?" he asked the saleswoman.

Elsa looked at her pleadingly.

"I'm sorry sir, if I lowered the price my manager would fire me," the saleswoman responded apologetically.

Elsa's frown returned and my uncle sighed, turning to her.

"Elsa…," he said to her.

He then smiled.

"Go try on the dress to make sure it fits," he said, smiling at her.

Elsa looked up at my uncle in surprise.

"I thought you're limit was at five hundred?" she asked.

"Screw limits," my uncle responded.

Elsa squealed and hugged my uncle before the saleswoman grabbed the dress and left to go help Elsa put it on in the changing room, leaving my uncle all alone.

"There goes the pool table. Oh well," my uncle said to himself.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Job Interview**

I sat around in my room at home alone, waiting for my uncle to get home when my cell phone began ringing. I looked at it and saw that it was Bernie calling. I quickly answered his call, hoping it was for the job interview.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jack Frost, it's Bernie from the arcade," Bernie responded.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I talked to my Dad and he wants to have a job interview with you. Good news is, you're the only one he's interviewing, so you got an incredible chance," Bernie said.

"When does he want me down?" I asked.

"As soon as possible," Bernie responded.

Great. I had no ride and my bus pass was expired. I thought for how I was to get to the arcade.

"Hey Bernie, I don't have a ride right now, I'll call you back when I'm able to get one. How long will your Dad wait?" I asked him.

"Probably until seven. I'll tell him you don't have a ride," Bernie told me.

"Thanks," I responded.

He then hung up on me and I immediately called North.

"Comrade, what's up?" he asked.

"Hey North, are you doing anything right now?" I asked him.

"No, why?" he asked.

North agreed to give me a ride and I sent a text to my uncle, telling him I was going to be at a job interview until later. I had changed into a dress shirt and a nice pair of pants for the interview.

North came to pick me up in a large SUV that was decorated with Christmas decal.

"Oh dear God…," I muttered under my breath as I approached the vehicle.

"Jack, come on comrade! Let's get you to job interview!" North bellowed.

"North, what are you doing here?" Thia asked, stepping out of her house.

"Jack here has job interview and needs ride," North explained.

"Ooh, shotgun!" Thia called out, running to the SUV, and sitting in the passenger seat.

I climbed into the seat behind her and North drove off like a bat out of Hell. I gripped onto my seat, not expecting North to drive so recklessly, but seeing how relaxed Thia was in the passenger seat, I eased slightly.

North drove me to the arcade and I hopped out.

"Thanks, you guys can come in and play around in the arcade while I have my interview with the owner," I said.

"Come Thia, let us have fun!" North bellowed as the two of them got out of the SUV.

We walked in and they went off the play some games. I approached Bernie at his station behind the prize counter.

"I'm here," I said.

"Good. Dad, Jack's here!" Bernie called out.

He then led me into the back office and Bernie's Dad looked at me. He looked a bit hardened, but I saw some kindness and fun in his face.

"Good afternoon Jack, my name is Burt, and I'm the owner of this arcade," the man introduced himself, holding out his hand.

I shook it firmly and stood there.

"Please sit and tell me about yourself," he said.

I sat down and told him the basic details about me like how old I am, where I go to school, that I live with my uncle, and what I like to do for fun.

"Hmm, my son here recommended you because how easily you handle kids," Burt said.

"Yeah, I guess since I'm a kid at heart, it's easy for me," I responded.

"Good, I will hire you as a floor manager. Your job will basically be to help kids, refill the tickets and tokens, and clean. Start out at $7.50 with a possibility of a raise when we expand," Burt said to me.

"Sounds great, when do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow from three to seven. I need to work Monday's, Wednesday's, Saturday's, and Sunday's. The weekends will be from ten in the morning to seven o'clock. See you tomorrow, Jack," Burt told me.

"See you tomorrow, sir, and thank you," I responded, shaking his hand again as I stood to my feet.

Burt nodded and I walked out of his office with Bernie. He high-fived me.

"Alright, we're co-workers!" he exclaimed.

Yeah, I then began doing some math in my head at that moment. I would make a hundred and ninety-five dollars a week here. Not bad for my first job and it's at an arcade! Better than flipping burgers.

"Hey dude, check out the legs on her," Bernie said to me, nodding at Thia.

She was wearing shorts and she did have some nice legs, but I pulled Bernie aside.

"Watch out, she's my friend," I warned him.

"Great, go introduce me," he said.

"First let me check your teeth," I said.

"My teeth?" he questioned me.

"Just make sure you don't have anything in them," I said.

"Right," Bernie responded.

He flashed me his teeth and they were alright, not anything Thia would gush over like mine, but not horrendous like Pitch's.

"You're good," I said.

We then walked over to where North and Thia were playing basketball and they stopped their game to look at me.

"How was it?" Thia asked me, most excited of the two.

"I got the job," I said.

"Oh, that's great Jack!" Thia squealed, hugging me tightly.

North then picked us both up in a hug. Thia and I were saved by Bernie clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Who's your friend?" Thia asked as North put us down.

"Name's Bernie, my Dad owns the place. I got Jack here his job, I'm also his boss," Bernie said, trying to look superior.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from the two of them.

"You know you're very cute," Bernie said to Thia.

Thia blushed and smiled at Bernie.

"Thanks Bernie, that's sweet," Thia responded.

I looked at North and chuckled.

"Come on, big guy, let's go play some skee-ball," I told him, dragging him away so Bernie could try to get with Thia.

"Yes, sounds fun," North responded.


	29. Chapter 29

**Snow**

The next morning, I woke up to seeing my breath rise past my lips. It was cold! I love the cold! I shot out of bed and went to my window. The glass was frosted over so I had to open it and there it was. Snow. A fresh blanket of snow had fallen last night.

I ran downstairs as my uncle came out of his room with an excited look on my face.

"Snow day?" I asked him.

"Jack, no. Sorry, but since Burgess High is an indoor school, there's no snow day," my uncle apologized.

"Aww… snow day…," I complained, walking but upstairs to my room so I could get ready for school.

I sat in the passenger seat of my uncle's truck as he drove Thia and me through the falling snow. She was all bundled up with a heavy jacket and scarf. I was just wearing my blue hoodie and jeans.

"Are you sure you want me to drop you off down the street?" my uncle asked.

"Yeah, it's fine Mr. Moon," Thia responded.

"Alright, Jack, no snowball fights," my uncle instructed me as he dropped us off.

He then drove off and Thia began walking toward school.

Suddenly she was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. She turned and looked at me in surprise only to be hit squarely in the face with another snowball.

"Oh you're gonna get it now, Frost!" Thia shouted, throwing snow at me.

I laughed as I dodged her lame attempts and pelted her with more snowballs. Then I was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. I turned around and saw Elsa standing there with her sister and Kristoff pointing at her. She was wearing a blue coat and jeans with fur boots. She also had a smile on her face.

"We need to get to class, guys," Thia said.

"I'll get you back at lunch," I promised Elsa with a smile on my face.

"I look forward to it, Jack," Elsa responded, hitting me with another snowball.

_(Page Break)_

At lunch, the courtyard where we ate was covered in snow. Thia had cleared the snow off the tables and I was hiding somewhere waiting for Elsa to come out.

Finally she did come out and she looked around the courtyard for me, but I was in an awesome hiding spot.

"Thia, is Jack here?" Elsa asked.

"I haven't seen him," Thia responded.

"Hmm…," Elsa muttered, looking around.

The moment she turned her back on me, I struck. I was up in the tree and threw a snowball down at Elsa, hitting her in the butt. She turned sharply and I flashed my characteristic grin down at her.

"Really? Attacking when I had my back turned?" she asked me accusingly.

"I didn't want to miss, so I needed a big enough target," I responded, winking down at her.

Elsa opened her mouth and a blush came to her cheeks.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now Frosty!" Elsa shouted, throwing snowballs up at me.

I jumped down from the tree and fired back. Thia backed away to avoid being hit as Elsa and I kept throwing snowballs at each other. Everyone else in our group came out and watched the snowball fight.

I then missed Elsa and hit Aster in the face.

"Oh you're gonna get it now, Frostbite!" he growled, throwing snowballs at me.

"No fair! Two-on-one!?" I called out.

Then Ruff and Tuff appeared on either side and helped me fire back at Elsa and Aster. Soon enough it became an all-out snowball war. I watched as Elsa became preoccupied with avoiding being hit to try and hit me, so I took my chance to creep through the snow toward her. I stayed low to the ground and waited for the perfect moment to pounce.

I then tackled Elsa into a pile of snow, unintentionally covering her face beneath it all. I chuckled and uncovered her face as she blinked up at me in surprise.

"Hey Snow Angel," I said, smirking down at her.

"Snowball," she responded.

All the adrenaline and excitement in the snowball fight made me decide that this was a good idea. I dipped my head down toward Elsa and kissed her on the nose. She looked surprised by the move and I smirked some more.

"Jack Frost nipped your nose," I told her.

Elsa smiled and then pulled my head down onto hers so she could kiss my lips. I was visibly shocked by this as she kissed me, but then melted into her kiss.

"Aww!" Thia, Rapunzel, and Anna gushed over us in unison, causing Elsa and I to stop kissing.

We looked at everyone in the group as they looked back at us with sneers, smirks, or looks of disgust.

"About time!" Anna called out.

I got off of Elsa and lay in the pile of snow next to her as we both blushed furiously.

"Say something you two!" Thia ordered.

I looked over at Elsa and smiled at her, easing her embarrassment.

"So, wanna be the fourth couple of our group of friends?" I asked Elsa.

She looked at me in shock, but nodded.

"Good," I responded, kissing Elsa.

"AWWW!" Thia, Rapunzel, and Anna gushed.

I then made the mood funny as I pulled away to drop a snowball onto Elsa's face.

"Run away!" I called out, running away from Elsa.

"I'm gonna bury you in snow, Snowball!" Elsa roared, running after me.

Later that day in Theater, we all were sitting listening to Mr. Hall talk about theater. I was starting to doze off in the back of the auditorium. Elsa was already asleep next to me, using my shoulder as a pillow. I moved my shoulder to wake her and she glared at me for doing so.

"Hey, how about we go out on a date?" I asked her.

"Sure, when and where?" Elsa asked.

"Friday after school," I responded.

"Sure, can't wait," Elsa responded, continuing to use me as a pillow.

I chuckled and smashed a handful of snow I was keeping in my sweater onto the top of her head.

"If I don't kill you first," Elsa said.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Orphanage**

My uncle drove to the orphanage that Elsa and Anna unfortunately lived at. I finally got a good view of it and I frowned at how rundown it looked.

"I'll walk you," I said, getting out of the truck with Elsa.

"Me too," my uncle added, getting out of his truck as well.

I could tell by the steely look on his face that he was a bit worried about where Elsa and Anna lived.

"You don't have to," Elsa said.

She obviously didn't want us to come inside, but we weren't going to listen. The three of us walked inside the orphanage and it didn't look much better on the inside than it did on the outside.

"Where's the owner?" my uncle asked.

"In his office," Elsa said, pointing the office out.

My uncle headed straight for it, he was hell-bent about tearing the owner of the orphanage a new one for allowing children to live in such a dirty place.

"Where's your room?" I asked Elsa, wanting to get her away from the soon-to-be shouting match.

"In the attic…," she whispered damn near silently.

I turned toward the office as my uncle walked in. I made my way toward it, but Elsa grabbed my hand.

"Please don't. The orphanage has a policy on older kids like Anna and me," Elsa said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well they normally send us to foster family's when we turn fifteen, but I fought with the owner so Anna and I could stay until we're eighteen, so we're not put in different homes God knows how far away from each other. The problem is, the moment I turn eighteen, I have to leave the orphanage," Elsa said.

"And go where?" I asked.

"Wherever I could find," Elsa responded, looking down at the ground.

"You're telling me that you stay here in this… _place _until you're an adult and they throw you out on the street?" I asked her.

"Or until we're adopted, but no one wanted to take on two adopted children at a time, and there was no way in hell I was going to leave Anna or her leaving me," Elsa said.

I turned toward the office as my uncle began shouting about how filthy it was.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, but I have to tell my uncle this," I said.

Elsa nodded and we walked over to the office.

"Uncle Moon," I said with deadly seriousness to get his attention.

"Elsa just told me that this guy is going to throw her out on the street when she turns eighteen," I revealed.

My uncle looked back at the owner, who stood there in shock from being shouted at out of nowhere.

"Now we have a policy…," the owner responded, trying to save his own skin.

"To hell with your policy!" my uncle shouted, slamming his fist down onto the owner's desk.

Anna suddenly came running down to us from upstairs.

"What's with all the shouting?" she asked and then was surprised to see her sister, my uncle, and me standing in the owner of the orphanage's office.

"I'm adopting these two girls and giving them a proper home for however long they need it! They will be cared for, provided for, and loved!" my uncle shouted angrily, pointing his finger at the owner.

"You'll have to fill out the paperwork," the owner said meekly.

"Then bring it out," my uncle responded.

Elsa, Anna, and I stood there in shock at my uncle's declaration. He was going to adopt them? We were all going to live with each other?

"Uncle Moon…," I responded.

"Jack, don't worry, we'll all manage," my uncle assured the three of us.

I felt Elsa grab onto my hand and I looked at her.

"Now let me fill out this paperwork so we can leave before we all get sick from the filth," my uncle said.

Elsa, Anna, and I then left the office and my uncle closed the door.

"Anna, go pack, we're getting adopted…," Elsa said, still shocked over the whole ordeal.

Anna nodded and went back upstairs to pack up her belongings. Elsa then rested up against the wall and began thinking things over.

"Whoa…," Elsa responded.

"Yeah… um… I ain't calling you sister," I said, trying to remain calm.

Elsa gave me a look and I apologized.

"Finally… after five years… my sister and I are going to have a home…," Elsa said.

"Yeah, my uncle and I will help you two get set up," I said.

"Thanks, Jack," Elsa said, hugging me.

I hugged her back and held her close to me. Then my uncle came out of the office with a steely glare on his face. Elsa and I pulled apart and my uncle's face softened.

"Elsa, go pack your things. I need to talk with Jack a bit," my uncle said.

Elsa nodded and left upstairs to get her things as well.

"I can't believe you adopted them," I said.

"Well actually, since Elsa's almost an adult, I just adopted Anna. Elsa's coming as well, of course, and it will be tight, but we got four bedrooms and three bathrooms, so we'll manage," my uncle said.

"What about Elsa and me?" I asked.

"You're going to be living together, under my roof though, so of course keep it PG-13 under my roof, but you can still be together," my uncle said.

"Thanks, though we wouldn't listen to you even if you didn't allow us to remain in a relationship," I said, smirking.

"Why do you think I'm allowing it," my uncle responded, smirking right back at me.

Soon enough Elsa and Anna came back downstairs with two suitcases each. Elsa also had some strange box under her arms that my uncle took from her.

"Let's go," my uncle said.

We then left the orphanage and my uncle pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Reporting this shithole," he responded.

"But Mr. Moon, what if they make the papers you signed void?" Elsa asked.

"They looked legit enough for me to keep you girls, but if the legal department tries anything, I'll fight tooth and nail to keep you under my roof," my uncle responded.

We then got to the truck and I helped Anna and Elsa put their bags into the bed and then opened the back doors for them to get in. My uncle handed Elsa the box she was carrying.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just some… stuff," she responded.

I cocked my eyebrow.

"Come on Jack, let's go," my uncle said, ending his phone call.

I nodded and got into the passenger seat. My uncle got into the truck and drove off with all of us inside toward a new beginning for Elsa and Anna.


	31. Chapter 31

**Settling In**

My uncle pulled up to our home, now also Elsa's and Anna's home, and we all got out of the truck.

"Come on, let me give you the grand tour," my uncle said lightheartedly.

I helped the sisters with their suitcases and we all walked into the house.

"Living room, dining room, and kitchen. Unlimited fridge access," my uncle said.

"Sweet," Anna responded.

We then walked by the stairs.

"Jack's room and loft," my uncle said, pointing up the staircase.

"Limited access," he added.

He then walked by the spare bathroom and the two extra rooms.

"Pick which one you two want," my uncle said.

Elsa picked the one closer to the bathroom. I opened the door and there was a freshly made bed, a nightstand, and a dresser.

"Oh my God…," she muttered.

"Mine has the same!" Anna announced from her room.

I noticed that Elsa was on the verge of tears as she turned back to my uncle and me.

"Thank you, both of you," she said, hugging the both of us.

"HUGS!" Anna called out, jump hugging us.

We all laughed at the situation.

"You're welcome Elsa and Anna. Now, I need to go get ready for sleep. We do leave early in the morning for school though," my uncle said.

"Wake up around five-thirty," I said.

Elsa and Anna nodded and my uncle left to his room, which was at the end of the hall.

"Do either of you need any help unpacking?" I asked.

"No, it's mostly clothes and you will not be handling our underwear," Elsa said playfully.

"Aww," I pouted, winking at Elsa.

"Oh joy, it had to be _his _house," Anna responded, rolling her eyes.

Elsa and I stuck our tongues out at her and she disappeared back into her room. Elsa and I then went into hers and I sat down on her bed. She hurriedly put her bras and underwear in the top drawers of her dresser and looked back at me.

"Here, play with Olaf," she said, throwing the stuffed snowman at me.

I looked at the stuffed snowman I had won for Elsa and smirked.

"Hi, my name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs," I said in a different voice.

Elsa looked at me and I opened my arms. She laughed and shook her head.

"Numbskull," she teased.

"I don't have a skull… or bones," I said in my Olaf voice.

Elsa looked at me again and laughed a second time. She put the rest of her clothes away and put the mystery box in the closet.

"What's in it?" I asked her.

"It's a secret," she said.

"Oh, now I need to know," I said.

"No Jack," she responded.

"I'll tickle it out of you," I said, getting to my feet.

"Don't you dare," Elsa warned me, trying to keep her distance, but I closed in fast and began tickling her.

She laughed hysterically as I ran my fingers across her ribs and she fell onto her bed. I climbed on top of her to continue the tickling.

"Jack, stop it!" Elsa cried out, pushing against my shoulders.

That caused me to roll off her and off the bed. It also caused me to roll her off her bed as well. She landed on top of me and I let out an audible 'oof' when she landed on me. I looked up into her blue eyes and she looked down into mine.

"Really you two? Can't go an hour without being all over each other like a bunch of horny teenagers?" my uncle asked from the doorway of Elsa's room.

I quickly pushed Elsa off me and got to my feet.

"It wasn't like that Uncle Moon," I said, helping Elsa to her feet.

"Yeah, we… fell," Elsa responded.

"Uh huh, do I need to have "the talk" with you two?" my uncle asked.

"No," Elsa and I responded in unison.

"Good, 'cause I don't want to either, but I don't want you two getting nasty under my roof," my uncle said.

"We promise we won't do anything R-rated under your roof, Mr. Moon," Elsa said.

"It's Manny or Uncle Moon, Elsa," my uncle responded.

He then left to the kitchen and I looked at Elsa.

"He never said anything against getting nasty _on _his roof," I pointed out.

Elsa gave me a look and I smirked back at her.

"No, Jack," she responded.

"Good, just checking," I responded.

She punched my arm playfully and smiled.

"Now go so I can change into my pajamas," Elsa said.

"Aww," I complained.

Elsa wasn't having any of it and pushed me out of her room, shutting and locking the door in my face.

_(Page Break)_

The next morning, I woke up tiredly, and after getting ready, I walked down the stairs. Someone was in the downstairs bathroom, taking a shower, and I immediately heard who it was.

_Hangin' like a broken star in the sky_

_No reason to shine_

_Thinkin' I could never be_

_Someone's wish on_

_The first star at night_

_And I believed there was nothing left_

_Left in my chest_

_Then I lost my grip_

_When you made a wish_

_I could never have guessed_

_I'm in a free fall_

_But I won't crash_

_Hit the ground_

_And I bounce right back_

_I'm not comin' down no more_

_Not comin' down no more_

_I've lost all gravity now_

_Like walking on the moon_

_Feels like I'm floating away_

_Without a parachute_

_I've lost my fear of flying_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_Not scared of anything_

_So I think I think I'll just_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Without my parachute_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Straight into you_

_I was torn I was left with a permanent scar_

_I'd been there before_

_But you saw through every flaw_

_Found what was lost_

_So I pulled the rip cord_

_I'm lettin' go_

_I'm gonna jump this time_

_Into the blue_

_Now I won't look back_

_No I won't look back_

_With someone like you_

_I'm in a free fall_

_But I won't crash_

_Hit the ground_

_And I bounce right back_

_I'm not comin' down no more_

_Not comin' down no more_

_I've lost all gravity now_

_Like walking on the moon_

_Feels like I'm floating away_

_Without a parachute_

_I've lost my fear of flying_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_Not scared of anything_

_So I think I think I'll just_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Without my parachute..._

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Without my parachute..._

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Without my parachute_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Straight into you..._

_Straight into you..._

_Straight into youuuuuu_

_No I won't look back_

_No I won't look back_

'_Cause I've lost all gravity now_

_Like walking on the moon_

_Feels like I'm floating away_

_Without a parachute_

_I've lost my fear of flying_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_Not scared of anything_

_So I think I think I'll just_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Without my parachute..._

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Without my parachute..._

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Without my parachute..._

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Straight into you._

"Who wrote that one, sweetheart?" I asked Elsa after knocking on the bathroom door.

I heard her yelp and several things in the shower fall.

"Jack! You scared me!" she cried out.

"Whoops, so what were you singing there?" I asked.

"I'm naked Jack," Elsa pointed out.

"Nice to know, what was that song?" I asked.

"Parachute by James Durbin," she responded.

"That guy from American Idol?" I asked, snickering a little bit.

"Shut up, it's catchy," Elsa responded.

"Alright, thanks," I said to her.

"For what?" Elsa asked.

"The morning song, the laughs, and the mental image," I responded.

"What mental image?" Elsa asked.

"You're naked, Elsa, remember?" I responded.

"I'm gonna kill you Jackson Overland Frost!" Elsa called out from the shower.

I chuckled as I walked away.

"This is going to be fun," I said to myself.


	32. Chapter 32

**Coming Clean**

Elsa, Anna, my uncle, and I all came out of the house together, dressed and ready for school/work the same time Thia came out of her house.

"What were you two doing here?" Thia asked Elsa and Anna.

I could tell Anna was trying to quickly come up with some kind of excuse, but Elsa stopped her.

"I will tell you at school when we meet up with everyone else," Elsa said, looking at Thia confidently.

"Thia, it's gonna be a squeeze, but since you're small, you'll fit between Elsa and Anna," my uncle said.

I laughed at her expense and she pouted about being called small.

The five of us got into the truck and my uncle drove us to school, dropping us off down the street per my request, and then Kristoff met up with us.

The five of us walked to school and then met up with Rapunzel, Eugene, and Merida outside of the school.

"Jack, could you or Thia text everyone, telling them to meet us by the tables?" Elsa asked me.

I nodded and sent out the text.

"Why are we meeting by the tables?" Rapunzel asked.

"I want to come clean about a secret Anna and I have been holding onto for years," Elsa said.

We all then met out by the tables.

"Why are we here?" Aster asked.

"Guys, Anna and I want to tell you all something we've been keeping secret from everyone," Elsa said.

Everyone, even the twins, went quiet by what Elsa said. Elsa looked at us all before stopping to look at me. I nodded at her.

"Five years ago, when I was thirteen and Anna was eleven, our parents went sailing with some friends when a storm hit them and the boat capsized. Our parents were never found and Anna and I had to go into an orphanage," Elsa said.

Thia and Rapunzel gasped. Everyone else, but North and me looked at the sisters in shock.

"We were never adopted since it was the two of us. We didn't want to be separated. Sadly, the orphanage we lived in was disgusting and we both slept on old mattresses in the attic," Elsa went on.

"What!?" Kristoff barked, looking at Anna.

Apparently she had been lying to him as well. Anna looked away ashamedly.

"Only two people of our group knew the truth before today. North, because he'd stop by with his Christmas gifts, and Jack, who found out accidentally through Pitch," Elsa said.

"We got adopted last night though," Elsa revealed.

"Really? Congrats, you two!" Rapunzel exclaimed, clapping.

Thia then realized who adopted them and looked at me.

"Mr. Moon adopted you two?" Thia asked.

Everyone but me was shocked when Elsa nodded.

"I'm sorry for not telling you guys… I just didn't want any of you to be worried about us," Elsa said.

"We're your friends, Elsa, it's an occupational hazard to worry about each other," Hiccup responded.

"He's right," I said, looking at Elsa.

Elsa looked away ashamedly.

"But it's in the past. Since we're friends, we need to be more open towards each other. I got my own secret I've been holding from all of you," I said, causing everyone's attention to be turned to me.

I looked at everyone, but remained paused on Elsa.

"You were going to find out eventually since you're living with me," I said.

I took a deep breath and let it go.

"The reason I moved to Burgess with my uncle was because last year, during the winter, I took my little sister, Emma ice skating on a frozen pond outside of our house. I didn't check to see if the ice was strong enough and it broke away beneath her…," I said before pausing.

Every girl and half the guys gasped at what I said.

"I dove in after her, but she didn't make it… Hypothermia… Then my parents became depressed afterwards and blamed me for not protecting her. 'It was your fault, Jack' 'You were supposed to watch her' 'You should have been there for her'. My parents then sent me to my uncle's house and he then got a job here in Burgess. He asked my parents if I could come with him and they said they didn't care," I continued the story as tears began forming.

Suddenly Elsa stepped forward and embraced me in a hug. Then Thia, Rapunzel, and Anna came over to hug me as well.

"I needed to tell someone this… keeping it bottled up never helps… I just… thank you guys; I never had friends where I used to live. All I had was Emma… When she died, I didn't know whether or not I would be able to make it, but then I met all of you," I continued.

"We're here for ya, mate," Aster said, stepping forward to put a hand on my shoulder.

"You there for me, I here for you, comrade," North said.

Sandy and everyone else all nodded in agreement. I nodded back and I looked at Elsa.

"See, coming clean to friends isn't difficult at all," I said to her.

She giggled and then the bell rang for all of us to head to class.

None of us had been to our lockers to get our things, so we all made a mad dash toward them to get ready for our day at school. Honestly, I felt a lot lighter after revealing my secret. I knew that life was going to get better. Friday was my first date with Elsa and then next Friday was Homecoming. It was the start to something new and incredible. I couldn't wait. My phone then began vibrating in my pocket, so I pulled it out.

_Elsa: Hey_

_Me: Hi_

_Elsa: You okay?_

_Me: Yeah, what about you?_

_Elsa: Yeah. Jack, I'm sorry that happened to you._

_Me: Hey, we both had tough starts, but we pulled through. You stayed tough for your sister and you and I had all of you to help me. _

_Elsa: True. I also had you._

_Me: Aww, how sweet._

_Elsa: I'm serious, Jack._

_Me: I know, Snow Queen._

_Elsa: Snow Queen?_

_Me: You're always so serious and regal, so you're my Snow Queen._

_Elsa: And you're what, the Ice King?_

_Me: Haha, no, I'm not old, blue, or crazy. I'll be your royal fool. _

_Elsa: Sounds perfect, see you in second. _

_Me: See you in second, my beautiful queen._

_Elsa: Bye fool. :p_


	33. Chapter 33

**Friday**

The rest of the school day went by fast and Elsa, Anna, and I spent the time after school doing homework and then playing UNO on the floor of the loft upstairs. Anna then left after the first game to call Kristoff, leaving Elsa and me alone upstairs in the loft.

"Jack, I'm getting tired of UNO," Elsa admitted.

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she responded, lying back on the floor.

I chuckled and moved to lie next to her. I kept looking at her until she turned to look at me.

"What?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I responded.

"Tell me," she practically ordered me.

I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Tell me," Elsa complained.

"No," I responded.

Elsa then rolled onto her side and gave me a look.

"Tell me," she said.

"Nope," I responded.

"Please?" she asked.

"Nah," I responded.

"You suck," Elsa said, slapping my arm.

I smirked and poked her stomach, causing her to giggle. I cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"No," Elsa ordered, pointing right at me.

I poked her stomach again, gaining another involuntary giggle from Elsa.

"Damn it, Jack, stop," Elsa ordered.

I stopped only because I felt like it.

"Come on," I told her, getting to my feet.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"Just follow me," I said, offering her my hand.

She hesitantly took it and I led her to my room. I opened my window and climbed out onto the roof. I helped Elsa onto the roof and we walked on the roof until getting to a spot where we could sit down without sliding off. Elsa and I sat there on the roof, looking out to the back of the house and a majority of the city of Burgess as well as Blue Mountain off in the distance. The sun was shining in its evening glory, setting the melting snow on the ground ablaze in color. It was quite beautiful and I called it just right when I decided to have Elsa come out here with me.

I looked over at Elsa and smiled when she turned to me. She smiled back and leaned toward her to kiss her on the forehead. I leaned back with a smirk on my face and Elsa looked at me a bit before grabbing the front of my shirt.

"I'll show you a _real _kiss," she said, pulling me in to kiss me on the lips.

I smiled into the kiss and wrapped one arm around her waist while running the hand of my other arm through her platinum blonde hair.

We stopped kissing and I lay back on the roof. Elsa lay on top of me, resting her head beneath my chin. I had my arms crossed over the front of her body, just below her breasts, and she had her hands folded on my arms very queen-like. We lay there together for hours until the sun set and my uncle began calling our names, wondering where we went off to.

_(Page Break)_

The next day after school was the day of Elsa's and my first date with each other. I was a bit nervous about it. Honestly, it was my first date ever. Hell, Elsa was my first relationship! I held up two dress shirts and picked out the blue one with the light blue stripes. Elsa's favorite color was blue as was mine, so the shirt should work. I grabbed a pair of Levi jeans and underwear before going in to take a shower.

Elsa and I agreed to push the date back a couple of hours after school since we were now living under the same roof.

I walked downstairs after my shower and my uncle was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Oh dear God, what did you do?" I asked him.

"Well one, I'm here to present you with these for the night," my uncle said, brandishing the keys to his truck.

"Really, I can drive it?" I asked.

"Yes, just for tonight though," my uncle said, tossing the keys up to me.

I caught them and smiled.

"And also, I'm here to present you with… Ms. Elsa Winters," my uncle said, stepping aside to let Elsa step into view.

She looked beautiful, wearing a tight dark blue dress and blue flats.

"Where did you get the dress?" I asked her.

Elsa pointed at my uncle. I looked at him and he just shrugged.

"Eh, it's to make you both happy. Her and Anna needed a nice dress to wear in case we need to go someplace that requires us to dress up, so I provided for them," my uncle responded.

"Well you look beautiful," I said, walking off the stairs in front of Elsa.

Elsa blushed and played with her hair, which was braided off to the side and hung over her right shoulder.

"Thanks Jack," Elsa responded.

"Well you two have fun, don't stay out late, and remember to keep it PG-13," my uncle said as he led us out the front door.

He closed the door behind us and waited until he heard the sound of his truck driving off.

"Finally, I got the house to myself," he said to himself.

Then on cue, loud rock music began blaring out of Anna's room.

"Oh yeah… her…," my uncle muttered as he fell face first into the couch, slightly disappointed that he lost his moment of peace.

Suddenly a crash came from her room, causing my uncle to sit up.

"Oops!" Anna called out over the music.

My uncle walked over to Anna's room and knocked the vibrating door.

"Anna, you okay!?" he called out over the music.

Anna opened the door and the volume increased. She tried shouting everything was okay, but the music was too loud.

"Turn the music down!" my uncle shouted, but his voice was drowned out by the music.

Anna stared at him strangely and so my uncle walked into her room and turned the music down. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, I don't go into your room and turn down your music," Anna complained.

"You can when China can hear it," my uncle said.

Anna pouted and my uncle walked out. She then went to her stereo, which she's had since she was little and it's been with her since, and turned up the volume. My uncle turned around and glared at Anna.

"Please, turn it down!" he begged.

Anna groaned and turned the music down.

"There, happy?" Anna asked.

"Very much," my uncle responded, walking to his room.

"And here I thought he was fun," Anna muttered under her breath.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Date**

I drove my uncle's truck with Elsa sitting next to me, looking pretty excited about us going out on a date.

"Is this your first date?" I asked her.

She looked at me and nodded slightly.

"I never wanted to get close to anyone before and risk them finding out about my… prior living situation," Elsa responded, frowning a little bit.

"What changed with me?" I asked, glancing at her.

"You showed me how to have some fun," Elsa said, smiling at me softly.

"It's what I do best. I just know how to have a good time," I said.

"Yeah, thank you Jack," Elsa said.

"You're welcome, Elsa. You look gorgeous in that dress by the way," I said.

Elsa blushed and smiled at me.

"Thanks Jack, you look very handsome by the way," Elsa responded.

"Oh I already know that," I responded, winking at Elsa.

She giggled and shook her head. I then pulled into the parking lot of the same carnival Burgess High was renting to use before its Homecoming dance.

"Ah, speaking of having fun. I still got eighty dollars left from that hundred dollar bill I won at the arcade," I said.

"What'd you spend the twenty dollars on?" Elsa asked me as we got out of my uncle's truck.

"Balloons," I said, smiling at her as I closed the door.

I locked my uncle's truck and Elsa and I walked arm-in-arm to the carnival. I paid the dollar entrance fee for Elsa and I and a pimply-faced kid put wristbands on Elsa and me. We walked into the carnival and I spent sixty dollars on a giant roll of tickets that were used for the rides and games in the carnival. Tickets cost a quarter each, so I bought two hundred and forty of them. It took four tickets per person to ride a ride and two tickets per person at a game, so I figured that Elsa and I were well-off for a day of fun. I also had twenty dollars left over for food.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked Elsa.

"Clown water gun balloon popping game!" Elsa shouted, pointing out the game stall where your objective was to shoot water into a clown's mouth to inflate a balloon until it popped.

"Alright, let's go," I said.

Elsa then dragged me off to the game and we sat down next to each other. I gave the game merchant four tickets for the both of us and Elsa and I readied our water guns.

"First one to pop their balloon gets a prize," the game merchant instructed.

He then rang a buzzer and Elsa and I fired our water guns at the clowns. Balloons inflated out of the top of the clowns' heads and mine popped first.

"Winner-winner-chicken-dinner!" the game merchant called out, pointing at me.

I fist pumped into the air and Elsa clapped for me.

"Pick a prize, kid," the game merchant said.

I pointed at a stuffed panda bear and the game merchant picked it down, handing it to me.

"Here you go, Elsie," I said, handing her the panda.

"Aww, Jack," Elsa responded, kissing me on the cheek.

She then realized I called her Elsie and slapped my arm playfully.

"Don't call me Elsie, _Jackson_," Elsa responded.

We laughed and moved on through the carnival, playing some more games and riding the Tilt-a-Whirl. After getting off the Tilt-a-Whirl, I had to support Elsa because she got dizzy off the ride. But she was laughing, so it was all okay. I laughed with her and kept my arm around her waist to keep her steady. I then looked ahead and froze when I saw someone I never expected to see here of all places.

"Oh shit…," I muttered.

"What?" Elsa asked, looking ahead, and seeing who I saw.

"Oh shit…," she muttered.

It was Pitch. He was holding a stuffed animal under his arm and was with a beautiful older woman with long, curly black hair and gray eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans and was grinning at Pitch, who just smirked back at her.

I grabbed Elsa and pulled her aside to avoid being seen by Pitch and his _date_.

"Oh my God," Elsa said, looking at Pitch's date.

"Do you know her?" I asked Elsa.

"It's Rapunzel's stepmother," Elsa revealed.

My jaw dropped. I then pulled out my cell phone and took a quick picture of Pitch and Rapunzel's stepmother.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked me.

"Sending Rapunzel the pic," I responded, grinning mischievously.

Elsa giggled and I sent the picture. A few seconds after I sent the picture, I saw Rapunzel's stepmother pull out her cell phone, look at it, and then look around frantically.

"She has Rapunzel's cell phone," I realized and hid out of the woman's gaze.

"Why does she have Rapunzel's cell phone?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," I responded.

Suddenly my phone began ringing and my caller ID said it was Rapunzel calling.

"Crap," I muttered.

Why did I have to leave the ringer on? Rapunzel's stepmother looked directly in our direction. How the hell did she hear us out over all this noise? She then whispered something into Pitch's ear and showed him Rapunzel's cell phone. I saw his lips curl into a snarl and I knew he was still pissed at me for putting the balloons in his office and getting away with it.

Both of them then headed off in our direction.

"Come on, I got an idea," I said, smirking at Elsa.

We ran toward the clown water gun balloon popping game and I saw that Rapunzel's stepmother was calling me again, using her definite superb hearing to locate me over by the game. I handed the game merchant the four tickets and waited on his mark. Just as he called for us to start, Pitch and Rapunzel's stepmother came into view.

"Fire!" I called out to Elsa, turning my water gun toward them, and shooting them with a stream of water.

Elsa saw what I did and joined in the fun, spraying Pitch and Rapunzel's stepmother with water. I heard her scream and Pitch snarl in rage as he stepped in front of the water to prevent her from getting any more wet. I sprayed him in the face, preventing him from identifying Elsa or me, and then ran off after Elsa determined they had had enough.

The game merchant stood there confused by what the hell just happened, but had to go off after a balloon had popped on the other side of the stand.

I didn't receive anymore calls from Rapunzel's stepmother, so I determined that she had either given up or I accidentally destroyed Rapunzel's cell phone with the water gun, which I would of course pay to fix on my next check.

"That was so much fun," Elsa said.

"Yeah, but I'm a little worried for Rapunzel. I know she and her stepmother don't have the best relationship and the fact that she had Rapunzel's cell phone worries me. Now we just pissed her off royally, so I'm definitely afraid she'll take it out on Rapunzel," I said.

Elsa then had a worried look on her face as well.

"Well Eugene will protect her. I'll send him the picture and explain what we did, so he's aware that Rapunzel might be in trouble when her stepmother comes home," I said, pulling out my phone in order to do so.

Elsa nodded and I sent Eugene the text. I looked at her and smiled.

"Come on, let's go on the Ferris wheel," I said, leading her toward the ride.

I paid eight tickets for us to go on the ride and we got into one of the carriages. The ride started, hoisting us up into the air. It was dark out and we could see the stars. Elsa hugged my arm and leaned into me and our carriage got to the top of the Ferris wheel. Then it stopped at the top.

"Wow… sure beats the roof, doesn't it?" I asked Elsa.

"It's higher, but the roof is ours," Elsa responded, kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her waist just above the curve of her hip.

"Elsa, remember that I'm not very experienced with relationships, but are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked her.

Elsa looked at me and giggled at my expense.

"Jack, I'm not experienced either, but yeah, boyfriend/girlfriend," Elsa responded.

I chuckled and leaned in to kiss Elsa on her lips. She kissed back and then the Ferris wheel began descending.


	35. Chapter 35

**Rebellion**

The next morning, I had to get up early and go to work. I was working from ten in the morning to seven o'clock at night. It was going to be a long day, probably full of kids, and a lot of stuff to do.

As I was getting ready to go out the door with my uncle, who was going to drive me there, Elsa came out of her room. Her hair was a mess and she looked tired.

"Good morning," I said to her, leaning in to peck her on the cheek.

I heard my uncle snicker from behind me, but I chose to ignore him.

"Morning," Elsa responded tiredly.

Suddenly my phone began ringing and I saw that Bernie was calling me.

"Yo," I answered the phone.

"Hey dude, construction is starting on the arcade to expand, so it's gonna be closed today. Sorry I couldn't get a hold of you earlier, but it was last minute by my Dad," Bernie told me.

"So no work today, right?" I asked him.

"Nope, enjoy your day off," Bernie said.

I hung up and smirked at Elsa.

"No work today," I said.

"So you woke me up early on a Saturday for no reason, thanks Jack," my uncle said.

"Well now you can go make us pancakes," I said.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, please," Elsa added.

Suddenly Anna came running out of her room, hair in just as much of a mess as her sister's, and with an excited look on her face.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, yum!" she exclaimed, looking at my uncle.

"Fine," he gave in, knowing it was pointless to try to argue when it was three to one.

He went into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast while Elsa, Anna, and I sat down on the couch to watch TV.

"Have you heard anything from Rapunzel?" Elsa asked me.

"No," I responded.

"What happened to Punzie?" Anna asked, looking worried.

"We saw her stepmom at the carnival last night with Pitch. They were on a date," Elsa responded, shuttering in disgust.

"What!?" my uncle called out in question from the kitchen.

"Even worse was when I took a picture of them to send to Rapunzel, it turned out her stepmom had her cell phone," I added in.

"So then both her and Pitch began looking for us and with Snowball Head over here, we stuck out like a sore thumb," Elsa said, nudging me in the ribs playfully.

"Did you get caught?" Anna asked while my uncle listened from the kitchen.

"No, almost though, we sprayed them with water from that one game where you have to pop the balloons from the top of the clown's head," I responded.

"Ooh, I bet they got mad," Anna responded.

"Yup," I said.

"Jack, do you know what Rapunzel had you down on her contacts as?" my uncle asked.

"No, hopefully just Jack," I responded.

"Either way, Pitch is going to be hell-bent to get you in trouble at school on Monday," my uncle said as he poured the pancake batter onto the griddle.

"Is he gonna get in trouble?" Elsa asked, looking concerned.

"It didn't happen at school, so no Jack's fine. Pitch could file a lawsuit, but he'd look very petty doing so for such a minor thing," my uncle responded.

"So I guess I should tread carefully around him from now on," I said.

"Yes, you should have been treading carefully after putting balloons in his office," my uncle responded.

Elsa, Anna, and I froze in our seats and looked at my uncle in unison.

"That wasn't me," I proclaimed my innocence.

"I know, you were at the orphanage with Elsa," my uncle said my fake alibi.

He knew it was me the whole time, but why would he withhold the truth? He could get in so much trouble for doing so.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door and I got up to get it, wanting to get out of the current conversation. I opened it and revealed Thia and Eugene along with a sad-looking girl with short brown hair and green eyes like Rapunzel.

"Hey, where's Rapunzel?" I asked Eugene.

"I'm right here," the short-haired brunette responded.

I looked down at her in shock.

"Whoa, you look completely different," I said as Elsa and Anna got to their feet as well.

"Can we come in?" Thia asked.

I looked at my uncle.

"I'll make more pancakes," he said.

I nodded at the three and they came in.

"Punzie, why did you cut your hair?" Anna asked as Rapunzel sat down on the couch.

"I got into a big fight with my stepmom last night," Rapunzel said.

I felt guilty when she said that and looked away.

"Jack, it wasn't your fault," Rapunzel told me immediately.

I looked at her and nodded slightly, but still feeling guilty.

"Either way, she came home soaking wet after her date with Pitch; Eugene showed me the picture you sent him, and she began laying into me, shrieking "Who's Jack!? Who's Jack!?" and stuff. She then told me what happened, which caused me to laugh and piss her off even more. She then threatened to pull me out of Burgess and begin homeschooling me again, but I refused. I wasn't going to go back to being imprisoned at my own house, but my stepmom wasn't going to let up, and was going to call the school on Monday to pull me out," Rapunzel said.

My uncle stopped cooking and put the finished pancakes in the microwave to keep them warm. He walked out into the living room to hear Rapunzel's story.

"Oh no, Rapunzel, that's terrible," Elsa said.

Now the guilt has returned to me.

"I ran away from home and went to Eugene's. I then borrowed some of his mother's hair dye, cut my hair short, and dyed it brown. I'm a natural brunette anyways, but I wanted it to hurry up," Rapunzel said.

"But what are you going to do now?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know… Mr. Moon?" Rapunzel asked, looking at my uncle.

"Are you eighteen, dear?" my uncle asked.

"No, my birthday isn't until October," Rapunzel said.

My uncle looked grim.

"Then your stepmother has the right to take you out of school until you're eighteen," my uncle said.

Rapunzel looked crestfallen and the rest of us looked at the ground. Rapunzel began having tears form in her eyes and Elsa, Thia, and Anna immediately grabbed onto her.

"I'm so sorry, Rapunzel," Thia said.

"It's okay… I'll make it…," Rapunzel said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked my uncle.

"Unless she has someone who can supersede her stepmother as a guardian, but only her biological parents can do that," my uncle said.

"My dad died when I was little and my mother disappeared when I was born," Rapunzel said.

"It's my fault…," I muttered under my breath.

"Jack, no it isn't," Rapunzel said, getting to her feet.

"Yes, if I just didn't…," I responded, but Rapunzel stopped me with a hug.

"I'll make it. I'm stronger than I look. Besides, it's not like she can keep me locked up forever. When I turn eighteen, I'm moving out right away," Rapunzel said.

"Where will you go?" I asked her.

"My mother will invite her in with open arms, but we got to wait a month," Eugene said.

"Then will you come back to school?" I asked her.

"Sadly if her stepmom takes her out of school Monday, she won't be able to reassign until the next semester," my uncle said.

"And I'll have to take night classes to make up the credits I missed. It's gonna be hard, but I know I can make it. I got all my friends to back me up," Rapunzel said, pulling out of the hug.

"You got me too, I don't care what the Wicked Stepmother says, I'll see you as much and as long and whenever I want," Eugene said, wrapping his arm around Rapunzel's waist.

She smiled at him and then at all of us.

"I do like you as a brunette though," Eugene admitted.

"Oh really?" Rapunzel asked playfully.

"Yeah, I got a thing for them," Eugene responded, making the situation lighter.

There were some laughs.

"Alright, I'm gonna go back and cook the rest of the pancakes. Thia, Rapunzel, Eugene; you can stay if you want to," my uncle said.

"For chocolate chip pancakes? Of course," Rapunzel responded for the three of them.


	36. Chapter 36

**Life Without Sunlight**

Sunday was a very dark and gloomy day. A storm was moving over Burgess and heavy rains kept us all indoors. My mood for the day reflected the weather outside. I was still feeling very guilty for the situation Rapunzel was going through. Despite her insisting otherwise, I knew it was my fault.

I was lying on the floor in my loft when Elsa came walking up the stairs to check on me.

"Hey, you didn't come down for breakfast," she said, standing by the stairs.

"Sorry, I wasn't hungry," I responded.

"Everything okay?" she asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, giving no definitive answer. Elsa walked over to me and knelt down on both knees beside where I was laying. She played with the strings to my hoodie, trying to get so much as a smirk out of me, but nothing.

Elsa looked down at me sadly and lay down beside me.

"I know why you're upset, but it wasn't your fault Jack," Elsa told me.

"Yes it is," I responded.

Suddenly Elsa pinched my arm. I winced from the pain and looked at her questioningly.

"Every time you say it's your fault, I'm gonna pinch you," Elsa told me.

"But Elsa, it _is _my fault," I told her.

Elsa cocked her eyebrow and pinched my arm again. I pulled away and rolled onto my side away from her.

"Oh no you don't," Elsa said, rolling me back onto my back.

I gave her a look, but she just rested her head on my shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Jack," she told me.

I didn't respond and continued to mope.

_Let it go,_

_Let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know?_

_The hardest part is over_

_Let it in,_

_Let your clarity define you_

_In the end_

_We will only just remember how it feels_

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain_

_Let it slide,_

_Let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine_

_Until you feel it all around you_

_And I don't mind_

_If it's me you need to turn to_

_We'll get by,_

_It's the heart that really matters in the end_

_Our lives are made_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders,_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain_

_All of my regret_

_Will wash away some how_

_But I can not forget_

_The way I feel right now_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away but these small hours_

_These small hours, still remain,_

_Still remain_

_These little wonders_

_These twists & turns of fate_

_Time falls away_

_But these small hours_

_These little wonders still remain_

I looked at her a bit and had a little smile on my face. I liked it when she sang.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"Little Wonders by Rob Thomas," she responded.

"Sounds nice," I muttered before looking back up at the ceiling.

_(Page Break)_

The storm stayed over Burgess throughout the next day, so it was dark and rainy while we were all at school. First period had to be the worst since Rapunzel was no longer there. Sandy tried his best by writing down jokes, but I wasn't in the mood to laugh.

In second period, Mr. King had us write about rain, so I wrote about how the darkness and rain outside coincided with the darkness and rain in my head. I handed my paper in and Mr. King took a look at it.

"Jack, could you stay behind after class?" he asked me.

I nodded. Great, now I was in trouble. I sat back down in my seat behind Elsa and pulled my hood over my head, resting my face on the desk.

The bell rang and everyone left. Elsa stayed behind to give me a reassuring smile as I stayed in my seat, waiting for whatever it was Mr. King wanted to talk to me about.

"Please close the door behind you, Ms. Winters," Mr. King told Elsa.

She closed the door to the classroom.

"Is everything okay, Jack?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's not an answer, son," he said.

I sighed and gave my English teacher an irritated look.

"It's better for us both if you just speak what's troubling you," Mr. King said.

I looked down at my desk and then told him everything that had happened with Rapunzel and her stepmom.

"Ah, so you feel guilty," Mr. King deduced.

I nodded.

"Jack, did you go out of your way to put your friend in the situation she's in right now?" Mr. King asked me.

I shook my head.

"Come on, son, speak up," Mr. King said.

"No," I responded.

"Does she blame you?" Mr. King asked.

"No," I responded.

"Then stop blaming yourself. You made a mistake, but you can't let that completely affect your life like you're doing right now. Come on, you're young, you got a girlfriend, friends, and your whole life ahead of you," Mr. King told me.

I looked up at the older man and nodded.

"Trust me Jack, the sunshine will return," Mr. King said.

"Thanks, Mr. King," I said, getting to my feet.

He nodded at me.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here," he told me.

"Thank you," I said again.

"Now let me write you a pass to your next class and let my next class in," Mr. King said.

He wrote me a pass and I leisurely walked over to my Woodshop class.

"The sunshine will return," I said to myself.

I then passed by a window in the hall and noticed that some sunlight was shining through the dark clouds, causing me to stop walking.

Suddenly my phone began vibrating in my pocket, causing me to pull it out. I got a text from Eugene, but upon reading it, I realized quickly it was from Rapunzel.

_Rapunzel: Hey, Eugene lent me his phone so I can keep in contact with you guys. Remember Jack, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!_

I chuckled to myself and continued walking to Woodshop, sending her a text in response.

_Me: I know, I know. Hope you come back soon, sunlight_

_Rapunzel: Oh God that is such a cheesy nickname_

_Me: But it fits._

I walked into Woodshop and handed Mr. Danvers my note from Mr. King. I sat down next to Elsa and ran my fingers over her ribs, causing her to giggle.

I gave her a smirk and she responded with a relieved smile. Mr. King was right, the sunshine will return. We just got to push through the darkness around us and then we'll see her.


	37. Chapter 37

**Burgess Guardians**

The storm left Burgess around noon that day and the rest of the week went by much faster than I expected. Friday was a half-day for the Homecoming dance and from noon to two o'clock, a lot of the students went to the carnival. Our group, minus Rapunzel and Eugene sadly, did have fun at it.

Then we all went to our respective homes so we could all get ready for Homecoming that night. Aster had something completely different to get ready for, however. Being the quarterback of Burgess High's football team, he had to get ready for the Homecoming game that night, which of course the school wanted to win out of pride for it being our Homecoming. The game started at five and ended at eight and then the dance started at nine and ended at midnight. Everyone brought their suits/dresses to the school before the game and hung them up in the locker room outside the gym where the Homecoming dance was to be held.

We all then headed straight for the football stadium to watch the Burgess Guardians take on the La Sierra Eagles.

Our whole group sat up in the bleachers together.

"LET'S GO YOU SILLY RABBIT!" Merida called out as Aster ran out onto the field with the rest of the football team.

I snickered at her shout. We all stood up for the Star Spangled Banner and I heard Elsa sing along next to me.

Then the game began. Burgess won the coin toss and chose to receive the starting kickoff, returning it to the twenty-five yard line. Aster then came out and threw the ball seventy-five yards for a touchdown, sending our side of the stands into an erupting cheer.

Then something caught my eye after the point after was scored, putting the Guardians up seven to zero. It was more like someone, a pair of them to be exact. It was Eugene and Rapunzel.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"I broke Rapunzel out of prison to go to the dance," Eugene explained.

"He even said "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair" before I reminded him of my new do," Rapunzel added.

"Hey, I never got the chance to say that line before, so I wasn't gonna waste it," Eugene responded.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," I said.

Suddenly more cheers came from our side of the football field as the La Sierra quarterback threw an interception, putting the Guardians on their forty-yard line.

We then watched as Aster handed off to the running back; who ran it for about twelve yards before being tackled. Then Aster threw a twenty yard pass before running it himself for the touchdown on the next play, putting the Guardians up fourteen to zero.

The Eagles got the ball back, but could only get a field goal on their possession, making the score fourteen to three.

Aster drove the Guardians down the field on the play, which took us to the end of the first quarter, and scored another touchdown in the second quarter, making the score twenty-one to three.

The Eagles tried to score on their next drive, but the quarterback fumbled the snap and the ball was picked up by the Guardians and ran all the way for a touchdown, making the score twenty-eight to three.

The Eagles tried to score again, but could only get a second field goal out of it at the end of the half, making the score twenty-eight to six at halftime.

During halftime, Elsa and I got to our feet and went for a walk around the football stadium. As expected, we found ourselves beneath the bleachers.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her.

"OF course, I'm with you Jack," Elsa responded.

I smirked at her and kissed her on the nose.

"Quit nipping my nose, Frosty," Elsa responded teasingly, pulling me in for a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around Elsa's waist and she ran her fingers through my white hair. Elsa suddenly deepened the kiss and I felt her tongue start probing into my mouth.

Oh, so she wanted to get frisky? I smirked into the kiss and moved one of my hands down her back before clasping it firmly on her butt. Elsa then bit down on my lower lips in response, but that only made me squeeze harder.

"Alright lovebirds," my uncle said sharply, causing us to jump apart.

Elsa went completely red and I fought for something to say.

"Go back and watch the game," he said.

We left without another word and sat down on the bleachers between Rapunzel and Thia.

"Where did you two go off to?" Rapunzel asked, eying us suspiciously.

"Nowhere," Elsa responded quickly, too quickly.

"More like you two were making out under the bleachers," Eugene said.

"How'd you know?" Elsa asked, looking at Eugene surprised.

"I didn't, but now I do," Eugene responded.

Elsa turned a very deep shade of red and Rapunzel smacked Eugene upside the head.

"Be nice, Eugene," she scolded him.

She offered Elsa and me an apologetic smile, but I shrugged it off. I wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist and smiled at her.

Suddenly the Eagles scored a touchdown, making the score twenty-eight to thirteen midway through the third quarter.

Aster and the offense came out onto the field and he made his first mistake, throwing an interception that was ran back for a touchdown, making the score twenty-eight to twenty.

"COME ON YA BLOODY RABBIT! I OUGHT TO MAKE A STEW OUT OF YA FOR THROWING SUCH A STUPID PASS!" Merida shouted behind us, causing Elsa to jump.

Aster walked off the field obviously upset with himself, but had to come right back on. He began playing with anger and threw passes into the Eagles' defense faces, driving the Guardians down the field before diving into the end zone, making the score thirty-five to twenty.

The Eagles never scored again, but the Guardians scored one last field goal before the game ended with the score being thirty-eight to twenty. Our side of the stadium erupted into cheer and soon enough we began heading out to get ready for the Homecoming dance.

I was really excited since I was my first dance with a girl especially since I knew how to dance thanks to Thia. I was going to surprise Elsa with my new skills since she had no idea I had been practicing with Thia. Even after Elsa and Anna moved in, Thia and I just moved the dance practices to her house. I couldn't wait to show Elsa how well I could dance now.


	38. Chapter 38

**Arrested**

I went into the boy's locker room after the game and pulled out my white and blue tuxedo as well as a pair of black slacks and a nice pair of shoes. I changed and left to meet Elsa in front of the Gym.

As I was leaving, I ran into Thia. She was wearing the same purple dress she wore to the dinner.

"Wow Jack, you look gorgeous," Thia commented, looking me up and down.

"You too, Tooth," I responded, smirking at her.

"JACK!" I heard Anna call out to me.

I turned and saw her running over the best she could while wearing heels. She was wearing a red and gold dress that went to her knees, but left her upper back completely bare. Kristoff walked over wearing a nice black tuxedo.

"Wow Anna, you look beautiful," Thia said as the youngest of our group twirled around.

"Thanks Thia, you look gorgeous too," Anna responded, smiling at our neighbor.

"And so does Kristoff," Thia said, looking at Anna's date with a smile.

"Yeah, and for once he doesn't smell like a reindeer's butt," Anna said, sticking her tongue out at Kristoff.

I had to laugh.

"Wait, what?" I asked, still laughing.

"Kristoff has a pet reindeer named Sven," Anna explained.

"Better than any dog," Kristoff said.

"Ay, but not better than my horse," Merida said, walking over in a blue dress.

Aster walked behind her, wearing a gray tuxedo.

"Hey Cottontail, good game!" I called out to him.

He just nodded at me.

"Don't forget Maximus!" Rapunzel called out, running over with Eugene in tow.

"Maximus?" I questioned.

"That's Eugene's horse, he hates Eugene but adores Rapunzel," Thia explained to me.

Rapunzel was wearing a beautiful pink dress and Eugene was wearing a black tuxedo. Then everyone else started arriving in their dresses and tuxedos.

North wore a dark red tuxedo and black pants. Sandy wore a small black tuxedo and looked adorable according to the girls in the group, causing the mute to blush and wave them off. Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and both twins were all wearing tuxedos. Astrid was wearing a steel gray dress and had Hiccup in her arm.

"Now all we need is Elsa and then we can go in," Anna said, looking around for her sister.

I began looking around as well and paused when I found her.

She was wearing a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress that looked like it was made out of ice with a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and icy blue shoes. At the back of the bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice draped down from the sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes. It hugged at her every curve and made her look voluptuous. She was also being escorted over to us by my uncle.

"Oh my God…," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh my God! Elsa, you look beautiful!" Anna cried out, running to hug her sister.

"Thanks," Elsa responded coolly, looking right at me.

"Roll your tongue back into your mouth, Jack," she said teasingly.

I quickly collected myself and approached Elsa.

"Oh my God…," I muttered.

"What do you think?" Elsa asked me.

"You look… beautiful… stunning… I'm… speechless," I said, looking Elsa in the eyes.

"I can tell," she responded, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Where did you get the dress, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Sorry, that's a secret," Elsa responded teasingly.

"Aw, come on, tell me!" Anna complained.

"No. Now let's all go inside and have an awesome night," Elsa said, wrapping her arm around mine.

We all then began walking into the gym, leaving my uncle outside. Suddenly Pitch walked up beside him.

"Good evening, Damien," my uncle greeted him civilly.

"Moon," Pitch responded.

Pitch then walked away without another word to go patrol the school.

Inside the gym there were several students dancing to club-like music, which I despised, but Elsa dragged me onto the dance floor against my will. We began dancing to the music and it was a nice time despite the awful song choice.

Elsa and I then went off to the side of the gym away from everyone else and sat down on a large chair that was brought in for the dance. Elsa smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

"I'm having fun," she said.

"Me too," I responded.

Suddenly a slow song began playing and a lot of the couples moved onto the dance floor. I got to my feet and looked down at Elsa, offering my hand to her.

"May I have this dance, Queen Elsa?" I asked her with old-fashioned chivalry.

Elsa cocked her eyebrow and smiled at me, taking my hand.

"Of course, my royal fool," Elsa responded, getting to her feet.

I led her out onto the dance floor and put my other hand onto her hip and we swayed to the music. I spun Elsa around and smiled at her surprise.

"Where did you learn to dance, Jack?" Elsa asked me.

"Thia started teaching me after finding out we were going to Homecoming together," I said, chuckling.

"Aw, you learned how to dance for me?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to impress you," I responded, blushing slightly.

Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around the back of my neck. I moved both hands onto her waist and we continued dancing close to one another, staring into the other's eyes. I then saw Rapunzel and Eugene dancing close to the other next to us. Anna/Kristoff, Hiccup/Astrid, and surprisingly Aster/Merida were all slow dancing around us.

"Aw, look at them," I said teasingly over at Aster and Merida.

"Rack off, Frostbite," Aster responded.

Then four people came into the gym, getting my attention. It was my uncle, Pitch, and two police officers.

"Something's wrong," I said to Elsa, pulling out of our embrace to look at the police officers.

They were heading straight for Eugene. My uncle stopped the DJ from playing any more music and Pitch turned the lights on in the Gym.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Rapunzel Corona," one of the police officers said, putting handcuffs around Eugene's wrists.

"Whoa, what's going on?" I asked the police officers as they began dragging Eugene away.

My uncle grabbed me and held me back.

"He didn't kidnap me!" Rapunzel insisted, running after the police officers.

"What's going on?" I asked my uncle.

"Rapunzel's stepmother called the police saying that Eugene kidnapped her," my uncle explained.

I looked on as the police officers led a handcuffed Eugene and a frantic Rapunzel out of the gym.


	39. Chapter 39

**The Wicked Stepmother**

Everyone in our group went to the court room to support Eugene during his trial the next day. Even my uncle came with us. The judge looked over the papers and the questioning a detective did with him over the night.

"So, Ms. Corona, you say Mr. Fitzherbert broke into your home and kidnapped your stepdaughter?" the judge asked Rapunzel's stepmom.

"Yes," Rapunzel's stepmother said.

"Well under the definition of kidnapping which is the taking away or transportation of a person against that person's will, Mr. Fitzherbert did not kidnap Rapunzel, so all charges are dropped," the judge said.

"What!?" Rapunzel's stepmother shouted, getting to her feet.

"Calm down, Ms. Corona," the judge ordered.

"No, he broke into my home and kidnapped my daughter!" Rapunzel's stepmother shouted.

"Interesting you claim he _broke _into your home. According to his testimony and your stepdaughter's testimony, he waited beneath her bedroom window in the front of your home, so why say he broke in?" the judge asked.

Rapunzel's stepmother paused and looked shock; officially being caught in her lie, and the judge continued on.

"So, you lied under oath, Ms. Corona. That is perjury, an offense punishable by a fine or up to seven years in prison," the judge said.

All of us froze after the declaration by the judge.

"But since this is your first offense, I hereby charge you a fine of twenty-five hundred dollars _and _make it a court order your daughter be placed in the home of someone other than you," the judge said.

"Who would take her?" Rapunzel's stepmother asked as if Rapunzel was nothing more than a sick dog.

"We will," Eugene's mother said, standing to her feet.

"There, Rapunzel Corona will be under the care of her boyfriend's parents for the time being. You both will be instructed to attend family therapy to fix your strained relationship. Case over," the judge said, smacking his gavel down onto his desk.

Rapunzel leaned over the barrier and hugged Eugene, happy he had been acquitted of all charges. Her stepmother glared at the two as she was led away by a bailiff per the judge's request.

_(Page Break)_

Monday at school, Eugene walked around with a sense of relief radiating around him. I didn't blame him. If I was arrested and had to spend the night in jail for something I didn't do, but then got acquitted of all charges, I would definitely feel completely relieved.

After school that day, Eugene, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, and I all walked out of the school to meet up with Rapunzel, who had been brought to the school she was temporarily no longer a student at by Eugene's mother.

"So have you and Rapunzel been behaving yourselves while she's been living with you?" I asked Eugene.

"About as good as you and Elsa," Eugene responded, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Hey, we only have had a few make out sessions, so shut up," I responded.

We all shared a laugh and then Rapunzel came running over to us.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed, hugging us all.

"Hey Rapunzel, how's living with this… thing?" I asked her, still joking with Eugene.

"Oh it's been fine, Jack. His mother loves me so much," Rapunzel said.

"That's because you clean house so good," Eugene said.

"Except your room because I will need a jackhammer to get through the petrified pizza crusts that litter the floor," Rapunzel said.

"Hey, it's my room," Eugene responded.

"More like a nest for the mutations under your bed," Rapunzel said.

We all began laughing at Eugene as we walked over to where his mother was parked.

Suddenly Rapunzel's stepmother pulled up in front of us in her car. She got out of her car and she looked between Rapunzel and Eugene with her hands hiding something behind her back.

"Gothel, what are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked.

She looked at him and had a crazy look in her eyes.

"Mother knows best, Rapunzel, always remember that," Gothel said, glaring at Eugene.

She suddenly pulled out a large knife from behind her back and slashed at Eugene. He brought up his arms to protect himself and the knife's blade slashed into his flesh.

I immediately pulled Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel away as Gothel managed to stab Eugene in the stomach with the knife. She pulled it out and tried slashing him again, but I tackled her away from my friend.

I felt a sharp pain go down my side and I saw that I had been stabbed with the knife. Gothel and I hit the ground together as Eugene fell onto the grass in front of the school. Gothel managed to get away from me and ran to her car, speeding away from the school.

"EUGENE, NO!" Rapunzel cried out, running to her boyfriend.

"EUGENE!" his mother cried out, running out of her vehicle.

"CALL 911!" I shouted at her as I cringed from the stinging in my side.

"Jack, you're hurt!" Elsa pointed out, running over to me.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, moving over to Eugene.

His breathing was rapid and the wound on his stomach was gushing blood. I reacted fast and pulled his torn and bloody shirt off him. I then used it to try and slow the bleeding. Then my uncle came running out, hearing the screaming from inside his office.

"Oh my God, Jack!" he shouted, noticing my bleeding wound.

I ignored him as I continued trying to slow Eugene's bleeding. I could hear the faint sound of an ambulance siren and I fell back onto the blood-stained grass, breathing hard.

"Lay flat, you're going into shock," my uncle ordered me, laying me out flat.

I lay there with Elsa and my uncle hovering over me, trying to fight my breath.

"_Another one dies because of you Jack?" my mother's voice asked me._

"No… it wasn't… it wasn't my fault Mom," I said between breaths.

My uncle and Elsa looked at each other.

"He's having hallucinations. That ambulance needs to hurry up," my uncle explained, looking down the street from the school as the ambulance sped toward us.


	40. Chapter 40

**Grieving**

"_Jack…," a voice sounded off in my head._

_It isn't real… it isn't real…_

"_Jack…," the same voice called out again._

_No, you're dead. You're not real._

_JACK!" my little sister's voice screamed right next to my ear._

My eyes shot open from the nightmare and I looked around in a dark hospital room. I was wearing a gown and had an IV stuck in my arm to monitor my vitals. I looked around the dark room and saw Elsa fast asleep in a chair near the end of my bed. She was bent over, resting her head on the hospital bed I was laying on. I tried moving, but a sudden surge of pain erupted up the side of my body. I hissed at the pain, causing Elsa to awaken.

She looked at me.

"Oh Jack, you're awake!" she called out, rushing me, but I stopped her.

"No, not right now. In a lot of pain," I told her.

Elsa nodded, understanding, but smiled in relief that I was for the most part okay.

"How's Eugene?" I asked her weakly.

"He lost a lot of blood, Jack, and he's in surgery to repair the damage done to his abdominal area," Elsa explained sadly.

"Is he… is he gonna die?" I asked her.

"Don't talk like that. Eugene is gonna be alright," Elsa said sharply.

I closed my eyes and tried wetting my lips, but my mouth was completely dry.

"Could you… could you get me some water, please?" I asked Elsa.

"Of course," she responded, walking out of the room.

I lay there in the hospital bed, feeling nothing but anger for everything that's happened right now.

"_Jack!"_ _my sister's voice called out to me again._

"Get out of my head," I responded.

Elsa then came back with a bottle of water and opened it for me. I took the bottle and drank from it greedily. I then coughed a majority of it back up onto the front of my hospital gown. I continued coughing and a nurse came in to check on me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Oh *cough* just peachy *cough*," I responded sarcastically.

I cleared my throat and drank from my water bottle at a slower pace. My uncle then came into the room and I could tell he's been worried sick about me.

"Thank God you're okay, Jack. Elsa told me what had happened; that you saved Eugene's life," my uncle said.

"He isn't saved yet," I said.

"Actually, I just came back from his surgery room and the surgeon saved his life, Jack. Eugene is gonna make it," my uncle told me.

"Oh thank God!" Elsa cried out, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Yes, now I believe you have a few visitors, Jack," my uncle said.

All of a sudden all my friends, led by North, came marching into my room singing.

_For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow_

_For he's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny_

_Which nobody can deny, which nobody can deny_

_For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow_

_For he's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny!_

I smiled at my friends for their tribute toward me.

"We're glad you're okay, comrade. You're big hero in our eyes," North told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

He then moved away so Thia could greet me. She just hugged me tightly, but quickly pulled away after some painful protests from me.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's alright," I responded, waving her off.

Sandy then stepped forward and wrote down on a piece of paper in order to communicate to me.

_Sandy: Glad you're feeling better_

"Thanks, Sandy," I said.

Then Aster came forward.

"Glad you didn't die, Frosty," he said, patting my shoulder.

"Aw, you do care Cottontail," I responded.

"Too bad getting stabbed couldn't change ya personality, mate," Aster said, rolling his eyes.

Merida then came forward and smiled.

"Mighty brave of ya ta go toward the knife ya bloody fool," she said, playfully hitting my shoulder.

"Brave, but stupid," Astrid added, hitting me on the other shoulder.

"Ignore them, they were just worried for you mostly out of what happened to me," Hiccup said.

I looked at him confused and he lifted his leg up onto my bed. He then pulled it off, revealing it to be a prosthetic leg.

"I pushed them out of they way of a car that blew through a red light in freshman year," Hiccup explained, putting his prosthetic leg back on.

"Nice," I responded.

"Glad you're okay, bro," Kristoff said to me.

"Thanks, but honestly, all I care about is that Eugene is okay," I responded.

"That sounds like my Jack," a man said as he walked into the room.

Everyone turned to face the newcomer and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Here to make sure my son is okay after being stabbed," my father responded, smirking at me.

"I'm fine, you can go now," I said coldly.

"Kids, I think you should go," my uncle said, ushering all my friends out of the hospital room.

Elsa briefly looked back at me and offered a smile before leaving.

"Jack, I was worried…," my father tried telling me.

"No you weren't," I responded quickly.

"Jack, be fair," my uncle said to me.

"No. They kicked me out; blamed me for the death of my little sister, why the hell should I be fair?" I asked angrily.

No answer.

"Where's Mom?" I asked my father.

"She stayed home," he said quietly.

"Well isn't she the greatest mother in the world?" I responded sarcastically.

"She's grieving, Jack," my father said.

"I've been grieving too! Do you think for one second that I don't regret checking the ice before we went out on it!? Do you think for one second that if I was given the opportunity to switch places with her, I would take it!?" I shouted at my father, immediately clutching at my side in pain.

"Jack…," my father tried talking to me.

"And to make the situation even more shitty than it already is, my parents blamed me, and had me move across the United States with my uncle just so they could all alone," I said venomously.

"Jack, please…," my father tried reasoning.

"No, you can go now, I need to rest," I practically spat at him.

My uncle led me father out of the room and Elsa immediately returned.

"So that was your father?" she asked me.

"Yep… how much did you hear?" I asked her.

"All of it, Jack," Elsa responded, sitting next to my bed.

She reached over and caressed the side of my face.

"You probably think I'm a jerk for how I talked to my Dad," I assumed.

"I'm not gonna weigh in my opinion on this matter, Jack. I support you nonetheless, but I believe that this is between you and your parents," Elsa responded.

I nodded and looked up at the ceiling. Elsa then yawned, grabbing my attention. Dark shadows formed under her eyes and she looked exhausted.

"How long was I out?" I asked her.

"It's Tuesday, Jack, we all took off school to make sure you and Eugene were okay. I've been here the whole time," Elsa explained.

"You should go home and get some rest," I told Elsa.

"No, I want to stay," she responded.

I smiled at her, but shook my head.

"Go home, I'm fine. Eugene is fine, now you go get some sleep in an actual bed," I told her.

"How about you scoot over and I rest on that bed with you?" Elsa asked.

I smirked at her and moved over. She lay down on the hospital bed next to me, opposite to where my wound was at, so she didn't accidentally bump it. Elsa rested her head on my shoulder and snuggled closer to me. I quickly kissed her on her forehead and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Do you think I'm gonna get a scar out of this?" I asked Elsa excitedly.

She gave me a look that practically said, "Are you serious?"


	41. Chapter 41

**A Hero's Welcome**

I spent the next day in the hospital to have my wound monitored so that an infection doesn't take hold before I was able to be released. Eugene still had to spend a good week in the hospital in order to build his strength back up, but he was walking around with the help of a cane when I was able to leave.

My uncle drove me home with Elsa tagging along and we pulled into the driveway of our home.

"I can't believe you sent everyone that picture," I said to my uncle as I got out of his truck.

"Oh come on, you two were passed out and snuggling, I _had _to take the picture and send it," my uncle responded.

Elsa smiled at me comfortingly and took my hand.

"You got to admit, it was an adorable picture," she said to me as we walked up to the front door.

I smirked at her as my uncle opened the front door. We then walked in and all of our friends, minus Eugene since he was still in the hospital, jumped out from various hiding places, shouting, "Surprise!" I jumped back a bit, not expecting it one bit, and a large banner unfurled from the edge of the loft with "Welcome home, Jack!" written on it.

"What the hell?" I questioned.

"Ah ha, we surprised comrade!" North called out, patting me on the back a little too rough for my liking.

I gritted my teeth to hide the pain, but looked around at everyone.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"A welcome home party for hero," North explained.

"It was Elsa's idea," Anna said.

Elsa gave her a look and I turned toward her.

"So this was your idea?" I asked her bemusedly.

"Well I just wanted you to get recognized for saving Eugene's life. The rest of us there were too shocked to run at _her_, but you weren't," Elsa said, blushing a little bit.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. I heard some audible awing from Thia, Anna, and Rapunzel and then my uncle took a picture of us, causing Elsa and me to separate.

"Really?" I asked him.

"What?" he questioned innocently.

"Delete it," I ordered him.

"Fine," my uncle responded, deleting the picture.

"Am I interrupting?" my father asked, standing in the doorway.

I turned toward him and narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

My uncle led Elsa away from my father and I and everyone else watched nervously.

"My son got released from the hospital after being stabbed, so I'm here to make sure he's okay," my father said.

"I'm fine, you can go home now," I responded spitefully.

"Jackson!" my uncle snapped at my response.

I looked at my friends as they looked around awkwardly and uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry guys. Thank you, but the party's over," I said, walking up the stairs into my room, and slamming the door behind me.

_(Page Break)_

An hour of laying facedown into my bed went by and then a knock came at my door.

"Come in," I said into my pillow.

My door opened and closed and someone sat beside me on my bed.

"Hey," Elsa said to me.

"Hey," I responded, still not lifting my head to look at her.

"Jack, please look at me," Elsa pleaded.

I looked up and saw a bit of worry in her blue eyes.

"Thank you," she responded.

I rolled over onto my back and Elsa lay there next to me.

"I get why you're mad at your Dad, Jack," she said.

"Please, Elsa… I don't want to talk about it," I responded.

"You should. He's here because he cares about you. He damn near broke down in front of all of us when you came up here," Elsa told me.

"He did?" I asked her.

"Yes, he feels bad for how he treated you after your sister… died… and he wants to fix things between you and him," Elsa said.

"Why didn't he come up here and tell me himself?" I asked bitterly.

"Why do you think? You wouldn't listen to him, but you'd listen to me," Elsa said.

"Cheater," I moped.

Elsa smacked my arm playfully and gave me a look.

"Come on, I know I can't force you, but your Dad wants to fix things," Elsa said to me.

"I know. I honestly never had much disdain toward him. It was always my mother. She was the driving force in blaming me for Emma. My father was just… caught in the middle of it," I responded.

Elsa rolled onto her side and draped her arm over my chest.

"Jack, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just saying that I sympathize with your father. He basically lost both his children, and now he's trying to get you back," Elsa said to me.

"Please… stop," I responded, looking at her.

Elsa nodded and rested her forehead on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I'll just lay here," Elsa said.

I looked at her and sighed, moving my hand through her platinum locks. Elsa smiled and tilted her head into my hand.

"You know, I need to take you out on a proper date," I told her.

"We did go out on a date," Elsa pointed out.

"No, at the fair we ran into Pitch and the bitch. Ha, that rhymed," I told her.

"What about Homecoming?" Elsa asked before nodding in agreement.

"See, I want to take you out on a date without any kind of interruption," I told Elsa.

"Where do you have in mind?" Elsa asked me.

"How about a movie?" I asked.

"That sounds great, I'll go get ready while you go look at the times," Elsa said, getting up from my bed, and leaving my room.

I got to my feet and walked over to my laptop to check on the movie times and for what movie Elsa and I would like to go see. I saw that there was a showing for Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 in an hour and a half and decided that a light-hearted comedy was the best route to go.

"Jack," my uncle greeted me as he entered my room.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him as I walked over to my dresser.

"Did Elsa talk to you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, we're going to the movies soon," I told him.

"How are you getting there?" he asked me.

"Oh yeah, can I borrow the truck?" I asked him.

"Did she tell you about your Dad?" Uncle Moon asked me.

"Yes, now may I borrow the truck, please?" I asked him again.

"Jack, quit avoiding the topic of your father," my uncle said.

"I'm not avoiding it. Elsa and I are just going to the movies, so please can I borrow the truck?" I asked a third time.

"No. If you're not gonna respect me enough to talk to me, then you don't deserve to borrow my truck," my uncle said.

"Uncle Moon," I tried reasoning.

"No. Maybe your father will be so kind as to drive you two to the movies," my uncle said before leaving my room.

I glared at my open door and sighed.


	42. Chapter 42

**Trying To Mend**

I put on a black t-shirt and a clean pair of jeans before walking downstairs and meeting Elsa halfway. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a tight blue miniskirt what ended above her knees and a pair of boots.

"You look great," I said.

"Thanks Jack," Elsa responded, blushing slightly.

"But there might be a problem," I said.

"What happened?" Elsa asked, looking concerned.

"My uncle won't let me borrow the truck," I said.

Elsa looked at me and smirked.

"What about your father?" she asked me quietly, looking at him sitting at the kitchen table alone.

"No," I said.

"So much for going out on a date without any kind of interruption," Elsa said, shrugging her shoulders.

"How about I call North?" I asked.

"No. Damn it, Jack, ask your Dad or I will ask him," Elsa ordered me.

I stood there defiantly and then Elsa began walking down the stairs, not taking her eyes off me. I crossed my arms, continuing to call her bluff, but the moment she got to the bottom of the stairs and walked toward my father, I ran down and cut her off.

"Hey… Dad… Elsa and I were wanting to go see a movie together, so _we _were wondering if you'd drive us?" I asked him awkwardly.

My father looked at me in surprise and then looked at Elsa, who nodded.

"Oh, sure, let's go," my father said, quickly getting to his feet.

He then led Elsa and I out of the house and two his sedan. Elsa and I climbed into the backseat together and my father sat down in the driver's seat in front of Elsa.

"So where's the theater?" my father asked us.

"I'll give you directions, Mr. Frost," Elsa said.

I grumbled bitterly in my seat, causing Elsa to hit my arm. My father drove away from my house, following Elsa's directions.

"So how did you two meet?" my father asked.

"In school," Elsa answered before telling him to take the next left.

"Ah, high school sweethearts then?" my father asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

I ignored him as he took the next right per Elsa's instructions.

"So Elsa, do you live with your parents?" my father asked.

"No, she and her sister are orphans and Uncle Manny adopted them!" I snapped at him.

I then immediately regretted saying that the moment I saw the hurt Elsa had on her face.

"Elsa… I'm sorry," I apologized to her.

"Me too, I didn't know," my father apologized to her as well.

Elsa nodded and the car grew quiet, save for Elsa directing my father toward the movie theater quietly. He pulled up to the theater and handed me twenty dollars.

"Spend it wisely, text me or call your uncle when you're ready to come home," my father said to us as we got out of his car.

He then drove off and I looked at Elsa.

"Elsa… I'm so sorry," I apologized to her again.

"No, it's okay Jack," she responded, smiling at me slightly.

I still didn't feel good about snapping at my father about her parents being dead.

We walked to the front of the movie theater and I paid for our movie tickets. We walked inside and I immediately caught the smell of popcorn.

"Want some?" I asked Elsa.

"Sure, and a medium Dr. Pepper please," she responded.

I walked to the concession stand and ordered a medium popcorn, a medium Dr. Pepper, and a large Icee. I got the food and drinks and handed Elsa her Dr. Pepper.

We then walked into the movie theater, which was littered with little children due to it being a kid's movie, and sat in the top row. Elsa lifted the arm rest that separated us and immediately leaned into me, picking some popcorn out daintily.

I snickered at how prim and proper she always is, gaining a look from her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, my queen," I responded, kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled and the movie began. We had some laughs as the movie brought the childish side out of the both of us and we both had a great time.

Afterwards, we both walked out of the movie theater together. I had my arm wrapped around her slender waist and her head was tilted against my shoulder. I sent a text to my Dad to come pick us up.

"That was nice," Elsa admitted as we stopped before we got to the parking lot in front of the movie theater.

"Yeah," I said.

Elsa turned to face me, wrapping her arms around the back of my neck.

"So, I believe you deserve one of these," she said, kissing me on the lips.

I kissed her back, moving my lips with hers. Suddenly my Dad honked his car's horn, causing us to jump apart.

"Ready to go?" he asked us, flashing a mischievous grin at us both.

We got into the backseat of his car and he smiled at us through the rearview mirror.

"I wish I had a camera," he commented.

"Don't start, Dad," I said in annoyance.

He then drove back toward the house.

"I'm gonna be heading back home the day after tomorrow, Jack, so I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tomorrow night? The five of us, Manny, Elsa, Anna, you, and me? How about it?" my father asked.

"Sounds great, Mr. Frost," Elsa responded.

My father nodded and then looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Jack?" he asked me.

I looked at him and tried bringing up all of the old feelings of hatred and disdain I held toward him for the past year, but failed to bring up any.

"Sure," I responded.

My father had a flush of relief come over his face and Elsa smiled at me. He then pulled up to our house and Elsa and I got out.

"I got a hotel room close by, so I'll be seeing you all tomorrow," my father said.

"Bye Mr. Frost, thanks for driving us," Elsa said, walking inside the house.

"Jack, I am really sorry for everything that happened between us…," my father said to me.

"I know," I responded.

He looked at me briefly and turned away, thinking our conversation was over.

"Thanks… Dad… for driving us," I said to him before walking away.

My father watched me disappear into the house and sighed in relief.


	43. Chapter 43

**Returning to School**

I was fast asleep in my room when suddenly I woke up from not being able to breathe. My eyes snapped open and all I saw was my girlfriend's beautiful face smiling down at me. She removed her hands from my mouth and nose and backed away as I took a breath.

"Why?" I asked her.

"It's six-thirty," Elsa told me.

"Shit," I swore, rolling out of bed.

I scrambled over to my dresser and grabbed a clean set of clothes. I got to my feet and looked at Elsa, who looked at me bemusedly.

"About to get naked, so you get out," I said, pushing Elsa out.

She laughed and I closed the door behind her, so I could get dressed. After that was done, I ran out of my room with my backpack half-strung to my shoulders. I fixed that as I sat on the handrail to the side of the stairs and slid down to the lower story of my home.

"Jack, catch!" Elsa called out, tossing me an apple.

I caught it and took a bite out of the fruit as my uncle, Elsa, and Anna all headed for the door to leave for school. Thia met up with us outside and the five of us headed for Burgess High. My uncle dropped us off down the street and we met up with Kristoff.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Much better to be honest despite having to go to school today," I responded.

"He overslept," Elsa added.

"And she tried smothering me," I said.

"It was either that or jumping on you, but I didn't want to pull your stitches," Elsa said.

We then continued walking to school and I got to my locker before a certain individual caught my attention. Well, it was two certain individuals. Both Rapunzel and Eugene were walking down the hall toward me.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"I just got released from the hospital this morning and I told my Mom I wanted to go to back to school right away," Eugene explained.

"Really now?" I asked him.

"Well, no, I just didn't want to be cooped up in my house," Eugene said.

"What about you?" I asked Rapunzel.

"Well since my mother has been put in jail for attempted murder and aggravated assault with a deadly weapon, Eugene's Mom is allowing me to live with her and Eugene as a more permanent situation and is currently talking with the judge to get the right to put me back into Burgess High," Rapunzel said.

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but sadly, I can't come back until after the semester is over. I'm just here to clean out my locker and then I was gonna go tell Mr. Moon the good news," Rapunzel said.

"Alright. Again, I'm sorry. I can't help feel that this is all my fault," I said.

"Shut the hell up, Jack. So what? We both got stabbed and Rapunzel's stepmom is going to jail for a long time. It isn't the end of the world," Eugene said.

"Yeah, it all worked out in the end. You both got cool scars that make you both even sexier for your girlfriends and I'm coming back in January, which is only three months away," Rapunzel said.

I chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, you're right. Sandy and I are still gonna miss you in Government. Since it's only a semester-long class, we won't be seeing you in it anymore," I said.

"Yeah, but there's still Theater," Rapunzel said optimistically.

"Oh don't you mean naptime?" Eugene asked.

"That's why you got a D in that class!" Rapunzel snapped, smacking Eugene upside the head.

"Hey, watch the hair," Eugene responded, backing away.

"Oh, I'm gonna put you back in the hospital after a week of living with you," Rapunzel grumbled.

"Just no knives, okay?" Eugene pleaded.

"No knives, I'm just gonna bash you over the head with a frying pan," Rapunzel commented.

I chuckled at the two and then closed my locker.

"Well, I got to get to class. See you two later," I said, walking toward my Government class.

That went by uneventful and then I went to my English class.

"Ah ha, the hero has arrived!" Mr. King announced.

He started a big applause for me which I bowed to, but cringed from the pain in my side.

"Careful, we don't want you pulling those stitches," Thia said concernedly.

"But I will give fifty points to Gryffindor for Jack's heroic deed in saving the life of another student," Mr. King said.

"Favoritism!" Thia called out complainingly.

"Five points from Hufflepuff for complaining!" Mr. King called out, sticking his tongue out at Thia.

I had to laugh at the man's antics. He definitely was my favorite teacher with Mr. Danvers in a close second. Ms. Segura was third, then Mrs. Nguyen, Mr. Polk, my Chemistry teacher, and then Mr. Hall.

I sat down in my seat and Elsa came in, sitting down in front of me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Great," I responded.

She smiled at that and we went through our usual English class. I had earned Gryffindor several more points for making Mr. King laugh and it was a good day.

I was really starting to feel that life was returning to normal. No more drama, just happiness, but then my mind reminded me of the dinner I was supposed to be having with my father tonight. That soured my day a bit, but I looked past the sourness and reminded myself that he was at least trying to be a father toward me. Who knows, maybe my Mom will come to her senses and we can all be a family once again. The only thing I was sure of was that there was no way in hell I was gonna move back to Washington with them. Nope, nope, nope. I was happy here with my uncle, Elsa, and all my friends. No way in hell was I going to give all that up.


	44. Chapter 44

**Demons**

That night, my father met my uncle, Anna, Elsa, and I in front of a fancy restaurant ten miles away from Burgess in Philadelphia. We all had to come dressed up in our formal attire, so I wasn't at all happy about it. At least Elsa looked good in the same dress she wore on our first date. My father led us into the restaurant and Elsa immediately locked eyes on a piano in the front of the establishment.

"Oh my God… it's beautiful," she said.

"Do you play, Elsa?" my father asked.

"I used to… I haven't played in seven years," Elsa responded.

"She was like the best at it though," Anna chimed in.

"I wasn't that good," Elsa said, blushing a little.

I looked at her a bit and nudged her.

"I'm sure you were good," I told her.

She smiled at me and a waiter sat us down at our table. He took our drink orders and left us.

"Well this is nice," my father said, smiling at us all.

I fidgeted with the collar of my dress shirt, earning an elbow from Elsa. I looked at her as she folded her hands together on her lap. I then looked over at Anna as she started having her fork and knife duel each other. I snickered at her antics but then we both were silenced by Elsa.

"Elsa, you have very good etiquette. Maybe you can teach Jack a thing or two," my father joked.

"Hey," I complained.

"Teaching my sister is hard enough Mr. Frost," Elsa responded, giggling a bit.

"Hey," Anna complained.

"The sad part is when Jack was eight, he had _some _etiquette. He practiced everyday with his dolls," my father said.

Elsa and Anna laughed at my expense as I tried to kick my father from under the table, but ended up kicking my uncle instead. He shot a glare over at me.

"They weren't dolls. They were action figures," I defended.

"Yeah? Then why was Optimus Prime wearing a dress?" my father asked.

Elsa and Anna laughed at my expense again.

"What about when you lost your shorts at the beach?" I asked.

"Hey, that was a strong wave," my father responded.

"I remember that day. You also fell asleep so Jack and I covered you in popcorn for the seagulls," my uncle added in.

"I was scrubbing bird crap out of my hair for weeks because of you two," my father said.

"Ooh, I got one. There was one time I filled Elsa's shoe with chocolate pudding," Anna said.

"That was you?" Elsa asked, glaring at her sister.

"Hey, that's what you get for catfishing me on Facebook," Anna responded.

"Which I did because painted clown makeup on me while I was sleeping," Elsa responded.

"Alright you two, calm down," my uncle said, defusing their back-and-forth.

Elsa and Anna stopped their bickering for a moment.

"At least I don't sing in the shower," Anna muttered.

Elsa glared at her sister.

"Here are your drinks," our waiter said, putting five drink glasses on the table.

"Thank you, sir," my uncle said, feeling glad that the interruption quelled the sisters.

Suddenly a man at a neighboring table got our waiter's attention.

"Excuse me, sir, but I was under the impression that there was going to be live music this evening," the man said.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the singer cancelled at the last second, and we were unable to get another," the waiter explained.

I looked at Elsa and smiled.

"No," she said.

"Yes," I responded.

"No, Jack," she declined.

"Excuse me, waiter?" I questioned our waiter.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"I found you a singer for the night," I said, pointing at Elsa.

He looked at her bright-eyed.

"I'll get the manager," he said excitedly, running off.

Elsa glared at me.

"I hate you," she said.

"Jack, what are you doing?" my uncle asked me.

"Elsa's a singer, Uncle Moon," I said.

"Really?" my uncle asked, looking at Elsa, who was blushing furiously.

The waiter then returned with the manager of the restaurant.

"So is this the singer?" the manager asked, looking at Elsa.

"Yes," I answered for her.

"Please, I'll be forever in your debt if you sing at least one song for everyone here. It can be whatever song you want so long as you can sing," the manager pleaded with Elsa.

"If I can get someone to play piano for me and three hundred bucks, I'll do it," Elsa said.

"Deal," the manager responded, shaking Elsa's hand.

_(Page Break)_

The manager printed out the piano sheet music for the song Elsa picked and gave it to one of the waitresses, who said she's been playing piano for twenty years. Elsa stood in front of the piano as everyone in the restaurant looked at her. She held a microphone in her hand and took a deep breath as the waitress began playing the piano.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Elsa stopped singing and the waitress concluded the piano. Everyone in the restaurant erupted into applause for Elsa and she smiled in relief that everyone liked her singing. I ran up onto the stage and Elsa immediately embraced me in a loving hug.

"Told you so," I whispered into her ear.

"Shut up," she said.

"Just needed to _let it go_," I continued.

"Shut up," Elsa responded.

I smirked at her and she kissed me quickly.

"Thank you, Jack," she said.

The manager came up on stage, applauding.

"That was incredible, young lady! As thanks, your entire meal is on the house. Here's your three hundred bucks," the manager said, handing over three one hundred dollar bills.

"Hm, I should sing more often," Elsa admitted, looking at her money.

"Yeah, you should," I said, also looking at the money.


	45. Chapter 45

**After Dinner**

After dinner, my father pulled me aside from the rest of them to talk to me alone.

"Jack, I just wanted to thank you for coming to dinner," my father said to me.

"No problem," I responded, stuffing my hands in my pant pockets.

"I… uh… Jack, I need to tell you something," my father said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I want to invite you, your uncle, and the girls to come up to Washington for Thanksgiving," my father said.

"I don't know… Mom and I aren't exactly on good terms, and her meeting Elsa and Anna could go sour pretty fast," I responded.

"I know, but it'd be five against one so your mother might be decent," my father said.

"I don't know… let me talk to the other three about it," I said.

My father nodded and we walked over to my uncle, Elsa, and Anna.

"Manny, I need to ask you something," my father said.

My uncle looked at my father.

"Sure thing," my uncle responded.

"Would you, Jack, and the girls like to come to Washington for Thanksgiving?" my father asked.

"I don't know; my sister is very judgmental," my uncle responded.

"Please, I just want my family together, Manny," my father pleaded.

I felt a bit bad for how I treated him since he came all this way to make sure I was okay and looked at my uncle.

"We're going," I said.

My father and uncle both looked at me in surprise.

"Besides, what's the worst Mom can do?" I asked, chuckling a bit.

"Alright. We'll have Thanksgiving at your house Warren," my uncle said.

"Thank you," my father responded.

He then turned to me and embraced me in a hug, which I surprisingly returned.

"See you next month, Dad," I said.

"Bye son," he responded.

He then pulled away from me and looked at Elsa.

"Keep an eye on him for me?" he asked her.

"Of course, Mr. Frost," Elsa responded.

"Please, call me Warren," my father said.

Elsa nodded and my father looked at all of us.

"Bye everybody," he said, walking over to his car.

And then he was gone. My uncle led Anna, Elsa, and I back to his truck and drove us all back home.

"I didn't know you could sing, Elsa," my uncle commented to keep the car ride from being quiet.

Elsa blushed and shifted embarrassedly in her seat.

"I'm not that great, guys," Elsa responded.

"Bullshit," my uncle said, gaining our attentions.

"You really are good, Elsa," I said.

"You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to say that," Elsa responded, turning her nose up at me.

"Well I'm your sister, so I got some leniency. You're a great singer, Elsa," Anna responded, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"How about a song, Elsa?" my uncle asked.

"No," Elsa responded.

"I got one for her to sing," I said, plugging my MP3 player into the radio of my uncle's truck.

The song started playing and Elsa glared at me.

"I hate you Jack, but I love this song," Elsa said before singing.

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_Oh, we had everything_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_Yeah, but this is happenin'_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

While she was singing the song, Elsa wrapped her arms around me from behind, and leaned forward to rest her chin on my shoulder.

"Would've been better if you sang with me, Jack," Elsa commented.

"Oh, I can't sing," I responded.

"Ain't that the truth. I've heard you in the shower," Elsa commented.

"Why are you listening to me shower?" I asked her, smiling at her.

"Probably trying to sneak a peak," Anna chimed in.

Elsa blushed and quieted.

"These kids are gonna be the death of me," my uncle muttered under his breath.


	46. Chapter 46

**Alone Time**

After we arrived back at home, my uncle went to go check emails in his room and Anna disappeared into hers to text Kristoff.

"Hey, I want to show you something," I said, walking up the stairs toward my room.

Elsa followed me up the stairs and into my room.

"Close the door too, I want us to be alone," I said.

"Jack, what is it?" Elsa asked before closing the door.

"It's nothing sexual, I just want to show you something," I responded.

Elsa nodded and closed the door. I then opened one of my desk drawers and pulled out a photo album. I sat down on my bed and Elsa sat down next to me.

"So what's up?" she asked me.

"Well since you met my Dad, I guess you can kind of meet the rest of my family," I said, opening the photo album.

On the first page was a picture of my father, mother, Emma, and me.

"That's Emma?" Elsa asked, scooting closer to me.

"Yeah…," I responded, looking at my little sister.

"She looks so cute. Are you sure you're both related?" Elsa asked, trying to joke.

"Trying to say I'm ugly?" I asked Elsa, nudging her ribs gently.

"A little bit," Elsa responded, sticking her tongue out at me.

I cocked my eyebrow and smiled mischievously as I began tickling her. Elsa laughed out loud. The photo album fell onto the floor and Elsa was soon on her back with me on top of her, continuing the tickling.

"Is that all you can do!?" Elsa cried out through her laughter.

"Nope," I responded, kissing her on the lips.

Elsa was quick to kiss back, wrapping her arms around the back of my neck, and lifting her right leg against my waist. I placed my right hand on the back of the knee of Elsa's uplifted leg and ran my hand down the length of her thigh, eliciting a small moan from Elsa. I moved my lips away from hers and kissed her neck and shoulders. Elsa's left hand fell from the back of my neck and gripped at the blankets on my bed. She arched back up, allowing my left hand to slide beneath her slender body.

"Jack…," she moaned, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at her and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away," I responded, getting off her.

Elsa sat up and fixed the shoulder straps for her dress, blushing as she did so.

"No, it's okay," she responded.

"You started it," I said.

"How so?" Elsa asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Calling me ugly, you meany," I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

Elsa eyed me as I lay back on my bed. She smiled and climbed onto my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Shut it," Elsa said, kissing me on the lips.

I immediately kissed her back and Elsa slowly began unbuttoning my dress shirt.

"Hey Jack…," my uncle said, opening my bedroom door, and pausing upon seeing Elsa and me.

We both looked at him with our eyes like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. My uncle grew a straight face and I knew we were in trouble.

"Downstairs, now," he ordered, walking away from the two of us.

Elsa got off of me and stood to her feet. I got to my feet and buttoned up my shirt. We looked at each other briefly before blushing and walking out of my room.

My uncle was waiting downstairs with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So who "fell" onto who this time?" my uncle asked us.

"Isn't it who fell onto whom?" I asked.

"Jack," my uncle responded warningly.

"Manny said it right, Jack," Elsa pointed out.

"Elsa," my uncle responded warningly.

"Sorry," she apologized right away, looking down at the floor.

My uncle took a calming breath.

"I don't want you two to be getting busy under my roof, so you're no longer allowed to be alone with each other in any room with the door closed," my uncle said.

"Sounds fair, sorry for… you know, Manny," Elsa responded.

"It's okay. I get you're in love and all that young person stuff, but I've been criticized enough as it is right now," my uncle said.

"Who's been criticizing you?" I asked.

"Pitch found out I adopted Anna and brought her and Elsa here to live with you and me. He also knows about you two being in a relationship. The fact that technically speaking you two are adopted siblings through Anna, it's frowned upon that you're dating," my uncle explained.

"Oh come on, don't people have better things to do than to nitpick at such a tedious thing?" Elsa asked, glaring a bit.

"People like to nitpick, Elsa. It makes them feel better about themselves, but that's why I'm warning you both. Deny it all you want, but you were getting close to go all the way, and if Elsa got pregnant, I could lose my job for unprofessionalism or Elsa and Anna could be taken away," my uncle said.

"That's bullshit," I responded.

"Jack, language," my uncle warned tiredly.

"Sorry…," I apologized.

"But you're right. Sadly, the whole damn educational system is bullshit. Teachers and staff get complaints about not caring about the students enough, but when we try giving a damn, and then we get complaints about caring too much. You can never win working in schools. Everyone is out to get you. I got a nice target on my back thanks to Pitch. That brings up another matter at hand I need to discuss with you two. I need you to stop trying to prank Pitch, it's only just gonna piss him off more, and try to get me fired even more than usual," my uncle said.

"Jack promises to stop pranking Pitch," Elsa said for me.

I pouted over that idea, but agreed.

"It's the twins you got to worry about though," I pointed out.

"They aren't under m custody, so I'll deal with them if they get caught," my uncle said.

"It's gonna get bad when Halloween comes up," Elsa pointed out.

"Oh I'm sure it's gonna be a riot," I responded, laughing to myself.


	47. Chapter 47

**Halloween**

October went by fast and without too much incident. Then the final week of the tenth month of the year came by and the school slowly began being decorated for the holiday. Mr. King had a bowl of candy each day of the final five days of school for October that he would disperse amongst the House who got the most points. Gryffindor won four times out of five and Hufflepuff won the fifth day thanks to a determined effort from Thia.

Then Halloween came on that Friday and everyone came to school dressed up.

North was dressed up as Santa Clause and even dyed his hair and beard as white as my hair to play the part. According to Thia, he would do this the next month anyways so he could get ready to be Santa for the kids he made presents for.

Sandy was dressed up as a fantasy dwarf with a large shield and toy ax. He even had a fake beard to wear with it.

Thia came in dressed as a car with fake ears, a tail, painted on whiskers, and a pair of gloves she fashioned to look like cat paws.

Aster came in and a majority of us laughed at his costume that his now-girlfriend Merida forced him to wear. It was a bunny suit!

Merida, in her Katniss Everdeen costume, came in behind him and explained it was because he lost a bet that involved her hitting more bulls-eyes with her bow and arrow than he could throw a football through a tire.

Eugene and Rapunzel came in as Romeo and Juliet, most likely against Eugene's wishes.

Hiccup came in as a construction worker, Astrid as a Viking, Snotlout as a barbarian, Fishlegs as a stereotyped nerd, and the twins came dressed up as Fred and George Weasley from the Harry Potter series.

Anna was dressed as a Disney princess complete with a dress Kristoff's mother loaned her and tiara she bought with some money she saved up. Kristoff came in as a mountain man with rope wrapped around his shoulders and a foam pickax. Elsa came to school wearing a porcelain doll mask and a small white dress. Honestly, it was creepy in my opinion.

Everyone but me was mingling in the halls before school started when I snuck up behind my first victim of Halloween, Rapunzel. I was wearing a scary mime mask that was solid white save for a black nose and black stitching along the eyes and mouth, a black and white striped t-shirt, black overalls, and black shoes. I silently stood behind Rapunzel as some of our friends noticed me, but said nothing.

I then tapped on her shoulder, causing her to turn around, and face me. Rapunzel screamed in fright and swung out her arms. I reacted fast and backed out of range of her swings. I took my mask off and laughed at how much I scared her.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST, THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Rapunzel screamed.

"Yeah it was," Aster commented.

"GO EAT A CARROT, COTTONTAIL!" Rapunzel snapped, causing some of us to laugh at Aster.

"Calm down, Punzie," Eugene said.

Rapunzel growled and glared daggers at Eugene. He then turned toward me and shook his head.

"So not funny, dude," he said, trying to earn the favor of his girlfriend back.

"What's funnier is the spider on her head," I said.

Rapunzel screamed again, flailing her arms about, knocking a plastic spider I instructed the twins to put on her. We laughed at her expense and Rapunzel seethed in anger from being scared.

"Oh come on, Punzie. Group hug!" Thia called out to cool Rapunzel off.

We all hugged and Rapunzel's anger soon went away.

The bell then rang for us all to head to class, but before I could make my way to Government, I was pulled aside by the twins.

"Hey Jack; wanna get in on a prank?" Tuff asked me.

"What kind of prank?" I asked.

"We're gonna put a boot on his car," Ruff said quietly, opening her backpack to reveal a wheel clamp.

I snickered at the idea of how pissed Pitch would be if we succeeded in this prank, but then I remembered the promise I made my uncle.

"I'm gonna have to pass, I promised my uncle I wouldn't mess with Pitch since he's hell-bent on getting my uncle fired," I responded.

"Ah, we get ya. We're still gonna do it though," Tuff said, running off with his twin sister in the direction of the staff parking lot.

I chuckled a bit and walked into my Government class, sitting next to Rapunzel and Sandy.

"So you and Elsa are doing well," Rapunzel said, winking at me.

"Yes we are," I responded.

"Why didn't you ever pursue Thia like you said you were?" Rapunzel asked me.

"She… she wanted Elsa and me to be together," I admitted.

Sandy turned and looked at me.

"Does Elsa know she wasn't your first choice?" Rapunzel asked me.

"No… and she isn't gonna find out, so keep your lips sealed," I ordered Rapunzel.

She nodded and Sandy agreed as well. The bell then rang and all of us were surprised to see that Ms. Segura wasn't here yet.

"I hope nothing happened," Rapunzel admitted.

Ms. Segura then came running into class.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I got pulled over for speeding," Ms. Segura said.

Some kids laughed in her expense.

"Yikes Ms. Segura, you didn't have to be in such a hurry to see us," I joked around, earning some more laughter.

"And a Happy Halloween to you too Jack," Ms. Segura responded, pulling out a bag of peanut butter cups from her purse.

She walked around class and handed out candy to every student.


	48. Chapter 48

**Brat**

Later that day at lunch, Anna came running over to Elsa and me before the others got outside.

"Oh my God, Elsa!" Anna cried out happily.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I got invited to a Halloween party!" Anna exclaimed.

"By who?" Elsa asked.

"This guy in my Math class, Hans," Anna said.

Elsa narrowed her eyes slightly and I watched nervously.

"Where is the party at?" Elsa asked.

"His house. His parents are out of town for the weekend," Anna explained.

"Jack, Kristoff, and I are coming then," Elsa said.

I looked at her briefly, but then decided it would be best to stay out of this as much as I could.

"Sorry, it's invite only," Anna said.

"Then you're not going," Elsa said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But I was invited!" Anna pouted.

Kristoff, Aster, and Hiccup then came walking out to our eating area.

"Kristoff, come here for a second!" Elsa called over to her sister's boyfriend.

"Uh oh…," Kristoff muttered under his breath, knowing Elsa's tone.

He walked over and greeted me with a nod.

"Did you hear that Anna was invited to a party tonight by some guy named Hans?" Elsa asked.

"What?" Kristoff questioned, looking at his girlfriend.

"He invited me Kristoff," Anna defended herself.

"Then I'm coming with you," Kristoff said.

"You _can't _it's _invite only_," Anna responded.

"Then I don't feel comfortable with you going with this guy that I don't even know," Kristoff said.

"Same here, especially since it's at _his _house and his parents aren't even there," Elsa added.

"I definitely don't feel comfortable with you going," Kristoff said.

"I don't feel comfortable where I'm at right now," I muttered under my breath, sneaking away from the quarrelling three as quickly as possible.

"God, you both hate me!" Anna cried out, storming off.

"Anna!" Kristoff called out, chasing after her.

Elsa looked in the direction the two ran off to and sighed, rubbing her temples. That's when I returned to her, sitting next to her and Aster and Hiccup stayed as far away as possible.

"Ugh, she's such a pain," Elsa groaned.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her.

"Hey, she's a little sister. It's their job to be a pain," I responded, trying to be helpful.

"But she's so self-centered, Jack. It's ridiculous," Elsa said.

"Well, we can tell my uncle about it so he can keep an eye on her while we go trick or treating tonight," I suggested.

"I guess," Elsa moped.

_(Page Break)_

Anna wouldn't even talk to Elsa, my uncle, or me for the remainder of the day as we all got back home. She stormed into the house and went straight to her room, slamming her door behind her.

"Yikes… and here I thought Anna was a sweet little angel…," my uncle commented.

"When she gets her way, but the moment you tell her no. All hell breaks loose," Elsa responded.

"Well I'll keep an eye on her tonight while you two go trick or treating," my uncle said.

"Thanks Manny," Elsa said, smiling graciously at him.

"No problem dear, now I got a lot of paperwork to do involving Ruff and Tuff. Those nuts got caught putting a boot on Pitch's car," my uncle said, leaving Elsa and I in the living room.

Elsa looked over at me and smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked me.

I looked at her and smiled as well. Then we had our arms around each other and were heading into her room. Elsa lay back on her bed and I climbed onto her, kissing her neck, and getting her to moan.

Suddenly we were being sprayed with foam, causing us both to jump apart. Elsa and I looked in her doorway and we saw my uncle standing there with a fire extinguisher in his hands.

"Clean up this mess," he said, walking away.

Elsa and I looked at each other and I couldn't resist throwing a clump of foam at her, hitting her in the face.

_(Page Break)_

Later that night, Elsa and I were all dressed up in the same costumes we wore at school so we could all go trick or treating. Anna stayed in her room and refused to talk to anyone. All that Elsa and I could hear was her loud music.

"She'll have to come out eventually," I said to Elsa, trying to be reassuring.

"You're right, Jack, let's go have some fun," Elsa said, smiling slightly up at me.

I nodded and we left the house to go trick or treating. My uncle was sitting outside with a bowl of candy in his lap and handed Elsa and me two candies each.

"That's it?" I asked him incredulously.

"Other kids get one candy each,"

There were a lot of little kids running around with parents or older siblings being dragged house to house by them.

Thia then came out of her house next door with her six youngest sisters following close behind. Thia was in her cat costume and her sisters were all dressed as kittens.

"Aww," Elsa gushed upon seeing the sisters.

"You two lovebirds going trick or treating?" Thia asked with a slightly teasing tone in her voice.

"No, we're gonna go have crazy unprotected sex in an abandoned house so a chainsaw-wielding sociopath could slaughter us," I responded.

"Jack!" Elsa snapped, slapping my arm.

I chuckled in amusement and winked at my girlfriend.

"Yo Jack!" Bernie called out as he parked his car in front of Thia's house.

I turned to face my manager as he rushed over in a Darth Vader costume.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh… um, I was helping Thia take her sisters trick or treating," Bernie said, blushing a little bit.

"Yes and he's a big sweetheart for doing so!" Thia exclaimed, hugging Bernie in a friendly way.

I could see his blush deepen over Thia's shoulder and Elsa and I gave each other a knowing look.

"Do you two want to join us?" Thia asked, pulling out of the hug.

Elsa and I looked at each other.

"No thanks, we kind of wanted to be just with each other tonight," I said.

"Aw, okay. Let's go girls, Bernie," Thia said, leading her sisters and a love struck Bernie away.

"Do you think he has a chance?" I asked Elsa to get a female's perspective.

"I don't know. Thia seems to only see him as a friend. He might get friend zoned," Elsa responded.

"Hope he doesn't, let's go sweetheart," I said, kissing Elsa's neck.

She smiled and we left our house.

"Be careful, you two!" my uncle called after us.


	49. Chapter 49

Disobedience

Elsa and I walked down the street and received candy from several houses. I even had a good time scaring a group of kids with my scary mask.

"Jack, don't scare little kids," Elsa scolded me.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Elsie," I responded, wrapping my arm around her slender waist.

She then smiled and took my mask off so she could kiss me on the lips.

"Oh could you two get a room?" Rapunzel asked us as she, Eugene, and another guy and girl approached us.

The girl was slender, beautiful, with short black hair, wide bright blue eyes with dark eye shadow, long eyelashes, black lips, pale skin, black varnished nails, short black dress, long black fingerless lace gloves, black leggings with red stripes, and red Converse. She was dressed up as a vampire.

The guy had red hair, brown eyes, with freckles; he was slender and wearing a yellow and green t-shirt, orange shirt, light brown cargo shorts, and green sneakers. He was dressed up as Frankenstein.

"Oh be fair, Punzie, how many times have you and Eugene been caught in a PDA," the girl pointed out.

"Yeah, you two are always making out," the guy said.

"Whatever! Jack, Elsa this is Mavis and Johnny; Mavis is in my Math class," Rapunzel introduced the two.

"What's up?" I greeted both of them.

"Yo dude, is that hair natural?" Johnny asked me.

"Johnny, don't be rude," Mavis corrected him.

"No, it's alright, I get that a lot and yeah it is," I responded.

"That's so cool!" Johnny exclaimed.

"So Johnny, why haven't I seen you around school?" Elsa asked the ginger boy.

"Oh, I go to Tranquility University," Johnny responded.

"He wants to travel the world," Mavis added in.

"You can come with if your Dad ever lets you out of the house," Johnny said.

"Really, another overprotective parent?" I questioned, looking at Rapunzel.

"Yeah, well Mavis's Dad is just the regular overprotective parent, not the wicked stepmother," Rapunzel responded.

"He's more like a Vlad the Impaler king of guy," Johnny said, earning a jab in the ribs from Mavis.

Suddenly my cell phone began ringing from inside my pocket and I stepped away from the group to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jack, we got a problem," my uncle said from the other line.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Anna climbed out her bedroom window and I think she went to the party," my uncle said.

I silently swore to myself, but failed to do so without attracting Elsa's attention.

"What happened?" Elsa asked me.

"Your sister snuck out and my uncle thinks she went to Hans's party," I told her.

"What!?" Elsa exclaimed angrily, taking my cell phone from me to hear it from my uncle.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel asked concernedly.

"Anna snuck out of the house and went to this guy's party," I said.

"What guy?" Eugene asked.

"Hans," I responded.

"Oh he's on the football team with Bunny," Rapunzel pointed out.

"Call him and ask him if he knows where Hans lives," I said.

"Sure thing," Rapunzel said, bringing out her cell phone.

(Page Break)

Aster gave me Hans's address and my uncle drove down to pick Elsa and me up. We then headed off for Hans's house

"I hope she's okay," Elsa said.

"She won't be," my uncle responded.

Elsa and I looked at him concernedly.

"She's in deep trouble," he informed us.

My uncle pulled up to Hans's large home and it was obvious there was a party going on at the moment.

"Jack and I will go get her, please stay here Manny," Elsa said to my uncle.

He just nodded and parked his truck across the street from Hans's house. Elsa and I got out of the truck and crossed the street, but stopped when we saw there was a line to get in. They were checking invitations.

"Shit, how are we supposed to get in?" Elsa asked.

I watched as a pair of scandalously-clad college students walk up to the party.

"We don't have invitations, but Hans told us to show up," one of them said to the guy checking invitations.

"Go right inside," he said, letting them in.

"Well we found a way in," I responded, looking at Elsa.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked me as I unbuttoned some of the buttons on her dress to reveal some of her cleavage.

"Slutting you up a bit," I said.

Elsa glared at me.

"Hey, it's so you can get inside," I responded.

"How are you gonna get inside?" she asked me.

"There's bound to be a window open somewhere," I responded.

Elsa nodded and put her hand on her hip. She began strutting up past the line toward the jocks blocking the door.

"Um, I like have no invitation, but Hans like told me to come," she said with a pretty good Valley girl accent.

"Come right in, sweetheart," one jock said, letting Elsa inside.

"Thanks big boy," Elsa said, winking at him.

She made it. Now I just had to find an open window to sneak into the party. I just knew I needed to hurry. This party music was annoying.

I found an open window and climbed into a luckily empty bathroom. I walked out into the main room where there were crowds of people dancing. I began looking for Elsa and I found her by the stairs.

"Good, you got in!" she said loudly so I could hear her over the music.

"Have you seen Anna!?" I asked.

"No!" she responded.

"Let's go check upstairs!" I said.

Elsa nodded and we walked upstairs. I was a bit nervous about what we were going to find up here. I opened the first door and closed it quickly.

"What was in there?" Elsa asked me.

"A pair of horny rabbits," I responded.

Elsa was looking worried. Hell, Anna was only fifteen! Elsa then hurriedly opened the next door and paused. I looked in and saw a shirtless, redheaded man with Anna sitting on his lap, her back to him, and he was kissing her neck.

"Anna!" Elsa and I both called out in unison, gaining their attentions.


	50. Chapter 50

**Sisters**

"What are you two doing here!?" Anna asked, getting to her feet.

"Taking you home!" Elsa snapped, grabbing Anna by her wrist.

"What? No!" Anna called out, pushing Elsa away.

The two sisters faced off against each other between the guy I assumed to be Hans and me.

"Anna, we're going home, now!" Elsa snapped.

"No, I'm staying here with Hans," Anna responded.

"What about Kristoff?" I asked.

"I dumped that loser so I could be with Hans," Anna said.

"Anna, you just met him… you can't hook up with a guy you just met!" Elsa exclaimed.

"But we're in love!" Anna responded.

"You just met!" Elsa exclaimed.

"What do you know about love, Elsa? Jack was your first boyfriend and hell you weren't even his first choice," Anna revealed.

My eyes widened in realization. Shit… Elsa looked at me a bit, confused by what Anna had just said. My face didn't show denial, but a frantic example of trying to come up with an excuse.

"I wasn't your first choice?" Elsa asked me.

"That doesn't matter. I'm with you now, that matters," I said to her.

"Oh excuse the vomit rising up in my throat," Anna said.

Elsa turned to glare at her sister, but then glared back at me.

"Who was your first choice, Jack? Huh? Who?" Elsa asked.

She was angry over the whole ordeal with Anna and she was directing it toward me.

"Thia," I muttered.

"And the only reason he pursued you was because Thia recommended him to do so," Anna said.

Elsa looked heartbroken and angry at the same time.

"Elsa…," I tried talking to her, but she just slapped me across the face in anger.

"Ooh, nice slap, sis," Anna commented.

Elsa then turned and slapped her sister across the face as well.

"We're going, Anna," she said, dragging Anna out of the room.

I stood there in shock, Hans glancing at me with little interest as he put his shirt back on.

"Well it looks like you just got dumped," he said.

I didn't respond.

"You should go, Snowflake," Hans said.

Elsa called me that. I looked at Hans and heat rose up into my face. I yelled out and threw a punch at him, but he caught it.

"Oh it's on now, freak," he said.

The next thing I knew was that I was being picked up by Hans and walked over to the stairs.

"Get the hell out of my house!" he roared, throwing me down the flight of stairs.

I rolled, hitting my head a couple of times and slid across the floor. I was dazed, my head and body hurt, and then two jocks grabbed me by either arm and threw me out onto the front yard.

The commotion caught Elsa's attention as Anna slammed the back door of my uncle's truck. She turned and saw me lying on the front yard of Hans's house.

"Oh no…," she muttered, running over to me.

My uncle was close behind. Anna just stayed in the truck. Elsa knelt down beside me and cradled my head on her lap.

"Jack, what happened?" my uncle asked.

I was too dazed to answer. I think I had a concussion and honestly, I just wanted to go to sleep.

"We need to get him to a hospital. I think he has a concussion," my uncle said, helping me to my feet.

Elsa was close behind and they rushed me over to the truck.

"What happened?" Anna asked as my uncle put me in the back seat of his truck.

Elsa sat next to me and kept trying to keep me awake.

"I don't know. He got hurt somehow and Manny thinks he has a concussion. We're taking him to the hospital," Elsa explained with worry in her voice.

My uncle got into the driver's seat and drove off from Hans's house toward the hospital. It was then that I blacked out despite Elsa's best efforts.

"_You really are a horrible person," a voice said to me._

_ I didn't see who it was. All I saw was darkness._

"_I am… I hurt Elsa," I responded._

"_You should just go to sleep and never wake up," the voice said._

"_I should… I should," I responded._

"_JACK!" a familiar voice cried out to me._

_ I was standing on a frozen pond, my sister Emma standing in front of me. Her frantic, light blue, doe eyes were staring up at me. The ice beneath her skates was starting to crack. I was too far away._

"_EMMA!" I called out to her as the ice broke away and she disappeared into the darkness._

"_You couldn't save your own sister, why should you be with someone as great as Elsa?" the voice asked me. _

_ I stood there on the frozen pond, blackness surrounding me. The ice began cracking and I fell into the blackness. I floated there, in suspended animation, and the voice kept hitting me with its words._

"_You're nothing but a freak!" it shouted._

"_Loser!"_

"_Useless!"_

"_Who'd care for you!?"_

"_Your uncle adopted Elsa and Anna to replace you!" _

"_Stop it!" I tried crying out, but no words escaped._

"_Aw, are you gonna cry, Jack?" the voice taunted. _

_ Every time it spoke, it felt like I was being punched in the stomach. _

"_Cry Jack!" _

"_Go on and cry like a little baby!"_

"_Wuss!" _

_ Tears began falling from my eyes as I tried to yell out for the voice to stop, but still no words escaped me. Suddenly I hit solid ground and collapsed in a heap. _

"_Yeah, just lay there like the pathetic waste you are," the voice growled at me._

_ A pair of golden eyes glared at me as a shadowy form came over me. Then everything went completely pitch black. _

I woke up in a hospital bed for the second time in a month. This time; however, Elsa wasn't there with me. I was alone. Hell, there weren't any get well cards or balloons or nothing. There was nothing. I was nothing. I was alone. Or so I thought.

"Hello Jack," a familiar voice said.

I turned and saw my mother standing next to me. I couldn't believe she was there and that I had missed her when I came to.

"It's been a while," she said to me.

_**To Be Continued in **__**Frozen Hearts**__**!**_


End file.
